Chronicles of Absolution: Long Live Blood Feuds
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.17. History can have a funny way of repeating itself and in this context, could be the potential that will lead to Lucifer's release and the breaking of the work. Angela works with old partners Brian and Augusta along with Sam and Dean to prevent the breaking of a seal. Interesting revelations revealed in history and and starring moment for Angie as a singer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Long Live Blood Feuds**

**Chapter 1**

_1882, Tug River, West Virginia side_

The Tug River was a long standing boundary and a sort of natural border between Kentucky and West Virginia. The invisible fence that barely was holding back the tide and it wasn't exactly holding up well. In fact hostilities had gone up and it seemed that everything was riding on whether or not a man lived or died.

Looking into the woods, the rider sat on her black horse and sighed. Bloodshed seemed to be in fashion having come back from the west and dealing with Dodge City and some mining town in Pima County called Tombstone. You would think that after the war, people's appetites for blood would be sated but it seemed that when principles of honor or justice were on the line, there was one rule pretty much.

Unfortunately it seemed that this incident was not usual according to the usual sources and some rather unusual ones. After all there were still a few that lived for the rush and they would do what they could to get the results. Then there were the few specialty beings that just fed on emotions and the like. The lucky part was that nothing that could be explained logically was running around… yet. That always was a distinct possibility given the climate of things.

A whoosh of a horse sounded and the rider turned to see who it was. There was no need for alarm since she knew who it was riding up. It was a pain in the ass literally to be out here but they really couldn't afford to get too well known amongst the folks just yet. Such a thing was bound to blow up in their faces literally given what just happened. The rider came alongside the waiting party and said, "You're earlier than expected."

"Well the possibility of hunting while trying to assuage a situation was just too good to pass up." The sarcasm was easily discernible in her tone of voice as she adjusted her position on the horse. The horse made a slight rumble as it adjusted its position as if to echo the sentiments of its rider as it pawed the dirt.

"You're the best one for this job. That mess in Dodge City was defining."

"If you count the fact that a chupracaba was the thing sucking prize cattle dry then it was defining since it nearly had owners and cowboys going at each other and that was on top of the drunken brawls with paychecks."

"Still, you are the best and this has some markings of a potential demon act."

"Characteristics are the markings. Anything defining, except the illogical and quarrelsome nonsense over a pig?" The rider looked at her contact with a look as she adjusted the brim of her hat.

"We have a dead man and one that seemed to be liked by everyone."

"Ellison Hatfield," the rider replied. "He's not dead yet but I suspect that might be the case. If it happens, then blood will be spilled on both sides. The nature of feuds."

"Well I got something that might help. I found sulfur at the Election Day meeting. Fresh too. It may be as you suspected when you came to town."

The rider nodded and turned her horse towards the crossing. The Election day grounds were in Kentucky that year. It was not a good time to be going back and forth if you were a part or associated with either of the two families. Outsiders were at risk too if they were forced to take a side. Nighttime was the best time to check something like this out anyway.

Once across the river, the rider made way until the grounds were reached. The area was long abandoned in terms of going home. The structures would be taken down probably in the morning so it gave a bit of perspective to the rider as she jumped down from her horse in the middle of the grounds and looked around. The sounds of the forest were in full force with the sounds of night.

Walking around the rider looked around and could visualize what happened before making a systematic search. If there was something that contributed to this, she could find it and it wouldn't be the most obvious. This search called for someone of her specialty and she got to it, looking at everything and anything.

At first there was nothing unusual. That was until she came to where the liquor barrels were. She could smell the corn liquor and whiskey that had been spilled on the ground and even the trace lingering elements of food hung in the air. It nothing to cover up the unmistakable stench that she was so familiar with. It was sticking out like a sore thumb at least to her senses and there was a large patch of it.

Kneeling she rubbed her finger in the yellow powder took a bit on her fingers. With a tentative lick, she tasted it and smelled it. She made a face as she spat out the bit that she tasted. Still kneeling she looked around and found the place where Ellison had been stabbed and shot. She had a clear view of everything that went down and that was after whoever it was that stirred up trouble.

She stood up and walked to where it went down. She found more traces of the yellow powder along the ground. She frowned as she examined it. It was the most unusual sight and it was disconcerting. Something didn't feel right and she scanned the terrain while her hand went to her gun on her belt just in case.

It came out of nowhere when the body hit from behind. They grappled her on the back and tried to strangle her. Her reaction was to throw the intruder off and pulled out her gun. She was ready for the attack and let off a shot. That was when several more made their appearance. Looking around, she was surrounded and they pulled out knives. She looked around as they grinned at her and the eyes were pitch black. She grinned back and the night was filled with shouts and gunshots.

_Present Day_

Nighttime by the Tug fork still carried a bunch of memories of times gone past. Some of it was a bunch of ghost stories made up based on the legend of what happened there. There wasn't a day when kids went around and played history alive with the embellishments that accompanied such reenactments.

Sally Connors thought they were innocent children's games and the embellishments of the two men that made the area a major tourist attraction and a place down in history. Still she had respect for what had happened and most of the townsfolk talked as if they had lived it. She had just moved to Pikeville in West Virginia and would often come down to the Tug fork to think and just enjoy the outdoors.

"Thought I'd find you out here. I've been waiting Sally."

Sally looked in the direction the voice came and smiled, "You know me well Anders. I'm surprised you came. Thought your daddy would have stopped you."

Anders grinned, "Daddy likes you Sally. He's just wary about outsiders."

"But I'm not. My family's had property here for decades."

"Yeah but you went away to college and all," Anders pointed out as he wrapped his arms around Sally's waist. He gave her a kiss to the lips.

"You did too Anders."

"But I came back and decided to work."

"On your side of the river," Sally teased. She laughed a little as she looked at the river. "Do you remember when we used to play here? You would keep trying to put bugs in my hair."

"Only because I was five and thought that was the only way to get a girl to like him," Anders replied with a slight smile. "But you were the tomboy and could through a rock better than any of my kin."

"Only way to impress a boy wasn't with pretty manners." Sally smiled as she started walking.

Anders joined walking with her. They walked along the river bank and just enjoyed the company. It had been that way the last couple of months since Sally came back to her home in West Virginia. He hadn't seen her in years but they used to run together even though it had been discouraged because they were from opposite sides of the river.

"Andy, seriously, how is your daddy?"

Anders made a slight face, "He's good. He misses Mama and he did feel bad for what he said to you."

Sally nodded at that. "I know how your daddy is. And to be honest… I understand where he is coming from. Things do go a long way."

"But he does want to see you," Anders countered. "He asked about you when he heard you came home. So… maybe you can come over for dinner and you can bring that old hen that used to boss you around."

"Aunt Lacey?" Sally started laughing and gave a mock swat to Anders' shoulder. She couldn't help it.

"Just to be proper. We have Ella Mae but I don't want your family saying that we aren't proper," Anders replied with a firm look. It wasn't severe but it made clear of what his family wasn't going to budge on.

"And Mama said that you were a very proper boy," Sally replied equally solemn. She smiled, "I'd like to come over. I expect that an invitation will be sent?"

Anders replied with a smile, "Most assuredly." He then bent to kiss Sally on the lips.

Sally accepted it and enjoyed it. Suddenly Anders was yanked away and he got a hard punch to the face and she saw her brother David saying, "You keep your hands off my sister."

Sally shouted, "Davey, stop it."

"You know his family," David pointed out.

"Davey," Anders started to placate the other man. He put his hand on the shoulder and got another punch and ended up face to face with a gun.

"Now you get back on your side and tell your Pa that he's a thieving liar," David replied as he pointed his gun.

"Davey, stop it," Sally replied in a firm voice. "Andy's daddy ain't done nothing. That thing with the broken saddle was an accident."

"No it ain't." David pointed his gun at Anders.

A shot rang out and everyone jumped. Sally looked around and saw smoke from across the river. She then turned and saw a blossom of red on her brother's shoulder. Anders was shouting at whoever it was that shot the rifle while she checked out her brother. Another shot rang out and she ducked when the dirt exploded near her.

Off in the shadows a lone figure was watching the scene. He couldn't help but smile. He had led the Connors boys there with rumors and a bit drunk. Now that the shots had been fired and the blood had started to flow… The figure's eyes flickered to the most unnatural color ever; they were black with no pupil and it was grinning. It was a little thing but it would escalate, just like before. And just like before blood would run again and it was only a matter of time. The figure couldn't help but chuckle low as it listened to the screams and shouts for a doctor.

* * *

The roadside bar was easy pickings for hustling money. The pool table was game as well as the darts. There was also the chance of a drinking contest if one was daring enough. Most of the people in there were willing to get it on and they didn't tolerate cheating and things were a matter of honor if it was a very grave offense. It was a good place to hustle but Sam had apprehensions since he hadn't failed to notice that a couple of the potential marks looked like they had either a gun or a knife hidden under the jackets and to be honest it seemed like it was the norm for a rural bar.

The main excitement was around a small table as the barkeep brought four shots of whiskey and set them on the table. It was littered with empty shot glasses upturned and they made two collective piles belonging to their respective drinkers. One was a burly man dressed in flannel, jeans and a thick jacket. His face was flushed from the drink and his hair was a bit stringy and he was bragging loudly in a Kentucky drawl that he was still going strong and that he could hold his drink.

Sitting across from him with her hands folded like she was posing for a picture was Angela. She was just smiling a dopey smile but from where Sam and Dean were sitting they could tell that smile hid more than what the people were seeing. She sat there like she was high on something as the next two rounds were set in front of them and she looked at her opponent with a bemused expression.

They needed money and Dean and Sam both were reluctant to asking her about her money. It was a pride thing and she got that. Plus she liked to pretend it didn't exist and they were cool with that especially since it sort of had them wide eyed after she rebuilt her baby Deanna. They stopped at this dive since it was the first one they had seen and while bar food was not exactly exciting for the gastrointestinal effect it was the best place to hustle money and maybe get away with parting the mark from his money without any hardship.

It was different when they came in and it meant a serious change to the usual lineup in terms of how they were going to play the hustle. They could still play pool but it was evident that something else was going to be needed that was highly respected. It was dropped into their laps when big and burly decided to be cute and hit on Angela. Sam was in his usual element and ready to dish it out on the guy but Angela held him back and proposed the drinking contest.

The rules were fairly simple. First one to fall passed out drunk was the loser. The winner collected the pot. Sam had to be the worrywart and say that it was not really a good idea. His reasoning was that because she couldn't get drunk and there was the suspicion that she might be cheating that could start something. Dean could see the point in that but still thought it was weak. The most obvious was that his little brother was inclined to think that no one should be messing with her because she was spoken for. It never got old but it was trying since it could start a fight and be trouble.

Angela ended up saying with a coy smile, "This isn't my first rodeo. I know what I'm doing."

So now they were down to the next set of shots. There was about twenty or so glasses empty for each of them and Angela looked like she was participating in a chess match with Bobby. Burly was up first and he took one of the two shots that was his and brought it up. He was able to down it and the crowd cheered for him as he slammed the glass upside down on the table.

Angela moved her fingers delicately towards hers. She brought the glass up slowly and made it look like she was drinking tea before downing the drink. She may not get drunk but the rush to the head was something that wasn't an excluding factor. She paused and pressed the glass to her forehead and took a breath. There were moans of disappointment since they thought she was going under but she snapped her eyes open and shouted, "Hold on. I ain't done."

Cheers erupted like crazy when she slammed her upside down glass with a decisive thump on the table. She was smirking at burly and it emerged into a toothy grin. It said that she was challenging him to try and beat that and that she could go on all night. She glanced at Sam and Dean with the same smirk.

Burly accepted the challenge and got his second round. His hand was trembling since he had drunk quite a bit before they started this and it was easy to see he was drunk with the glassy eyed look he was giving. Still he managed to bring a trembling hand with the shot to his mouth and down it. He smiled at his achievement and his friends were cheering but it was too soon. He slumped over and hit the deck with a thud.

Angela stood up grinning amidst the cheers of those rooting for her. She held up her final shot and downed it and slammed the glass down to show that she was still standing. She collected her winnings and pocketed them within her jacket and grabbed the bottle of beer that had been left behind while everyone went back to what they were doing. She made her way over to where Sam and Dean were waiting and said, "See? Told ya I know what I'm doing."

"You're crazy you know that?" Dean replied with a grin on his face.

Angela held up the beer bottle and took a swig, "Been called worse, Dean." She put the bottle to her head to feel the coolness. "And stupid and crazy are mild."

"Hangover?" Sam asked in a tone like a parent would when they want to have the kid confess.

"No. Whiskey can hit hard but not hung over." Angela gave a grin at Sam and wagged a finger at him telling him that she knew what he was up to. "So I think we're set for money. I think there's a bed and breakfast down the road… unless you want me to go another round."

"Now I know you're crazy," Dean said as he finished his drink.

"No way," Sam said after Dean.

"Don't think you two can boss me on how much to drink," Angela warned playfully. She was done though and finished the bottle of beer and set it on the counter. "But I'm done anyway. We should go."

They made their way out of the tavern and towards the Impala which was parked a bit away. Sasha was asleep in the back seat since dogs really weren't allowed and they didn't want to risk an incident where she could bite someone. Cerebus had gone back to Bobby, actually he had been summoned by the grizzled hunter since he was needed on a job so there was plenty of room for their usual drives.

"I don't think you ever drank that much in all the time you've been with us," Dean commented.

"I drank plenty. I'm a private drinker," Angela admitted as she rotated her shoulders. "Most of the time I go overboard with certain kinds of injuries, like…"

"Hypothermia," Sam interjected.

"Exactly," Angela replied after shooting a look at Sam. "It dulls things but not incapacitates. You really want to do that, spike my drink with a drug or soda." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's not a big deal. Besides back in the day it was better to drink alcohol than water. Louis Pasteur hadn't come along yet and alcohol was healthier than water."

"My kind of time," Dean commented.

"Come see me after you try corn liquor," Angela shot back. "That was something else."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Dean replied with a knowing smile. Things had seemed better. They joked like they used to and even when he made a comment about monsters she took it in a stride. "You attack rotgut while you were at it?"

"You kidding me?" Angela looked at Dean like he was crazy. "That stuff will ruin your liver. Specialty moonshine is the thing and that goes into old family recipes. I do know a recipe for good beer that is just as potent as Guinness."

"Nice," Dean commented. "Francis here could use a little hair on his chest."

"I think I'll stick to beer," Sam replied.

"So you were just faking it when you said that you liked it," Angela rounded on Sam with a look that generally meant that the target was in trouble. She had shot a look at Dean to indicate that she was messing with his brother.

"No," Sam replied feeling a bit defensive. "It's good stuff and isn't it the same? Why are we even talking about it?"

Angela was laughing by the time Sam finished. Mostly she was shaking in silent laughter especially at the face that he shot at her. "No reason at all Sam," she replied with a smile. "Chalk it up to the whiskey talking." She shrugged her shoulders like she didn't have a clue.

Dean was laughing a bit since he noticed the faint ghost of a smile on Sam's face. No doubt she could make his brother smile. "Yeah it probably is. We need to sober you up since you'll hate yourself in the morning if you keep going."

"Maybe you're right but I never can resist," Angela replied and gave a cheek pinch to Dean while still laughing. At the same time she ruffled Sam's hair and both feigned an injured look from it. She couldn't help but laugh at them.

They all started laughing and continued towards the Impala. They were stopped when a gravelly voice shouted, "So ya refused to have a little fun with me but yer willing to go with those two?"

It was sobering to hear it and the last thing Angela wanted was a fight. She gripped the sleeves of both their jackets and held onto them like they were leashes. She murmured, "Don't."

"Think I'm good enough to drink under but not screw."

Sam tried to move but he was held back by Angela's grip on his jacket. He shot a look at her and even Dean was shooting a look. She gave a slight shake of her head. She had seen what they were packing and this guy didn't look like the kind to play fair.

"Slut."

Sam had it and jerked free and turned towards burly. "What did you say?"

"Ya heard me boy. That bitch ain't nothing but a slut."

Sam would have started forward but was held back by his brother. Dean had managed to catch up with Sam before it went out of hand and stop his little brother from biting off more than he could chew. He muttered, "Come on Sam. Let it go. He's drunk."

Sam would have argued but he had twisted around and saw Angela staring at him. She was giving not the puppy eyes but a silent plea to just let it be. He didn't want to let it go though. In his mind that was a step too far and it didn't matter if the guy was drunk. She was not that and to hear it was an insult and it pissed him off. Still that look she gave him made him pause. He nodded and held up his hands stating that he wasn't going to fight his brother. "Alright Dean."

They started walking back, ignoring the jeering made at them for being pussies and wimps for not fighting. One of them taunted about them having any sense of honor. Burly was pissed because they backed down and refused to fight. He pulled out a knife and was prepared to throw it.

It was a shock to see the hilt of a knife sticking out of his hand. Burly gripped his hand, shocked at what had happened and then looked in the direction the knife had come from. He grimaced in pain as Angela walked forward with cool look that clearly showed that he was pissed. She said, "You speak of honor and it's the code in these here parts but the greatest sin to honor is to stab a man in the back in the middle of a fight."

The group that had gathered with burly took a look at Angela and saw a totally different person. They were all too willing to leave when she told them to leave after asking for her knife back in the most polite fashion. She stood there holding it and looking at it until they left. She turned to see both boys looking at her in surprise but she thought she saw something else but it was quickly gone and gave no indication. She walked to the car and said, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome to the newest episode and we kick it off with something going on and Angie showing off killer moves. Let's see where it heads on Long Live Blood Feuds...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_1882_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_ Angela looked at the head of the Hatfield family, Devil Anse, showing no fear at the possibility that he may take to wanting to shoot her. He could be reasonable but given that this was his younger brother, she could understand his suspicions. She replied, "Came to see if I could help in any way."_

_ "I've seen you around. Hanging around the McCoys."_

_ "And trying to make the same offer of peace that I would have made to you now. Unfortunately it has escalated so I would like to see if I could help in terms of helping your brother." Angela held her hat in her hands as she looked at Hatfield patriarch. She ignored the stares from his son Cap Hatfield and others who happened to look. "I have some experience in healing."_

_ "If you come with that thing about the Lord being healing," Devil Anse picked up his rifle and cocked it, "You might as well stop or I'll put a bullet through you and your boy there."_

_ Angela glanced at her partner who was looking around. She wasn't going to point out that her partner wasn't a boy but a girl and she was blind. She looked back at Devil Anse and replied, "None of that Mr. Hatfield. Just offering help."_

_ "We got a doc."_

_ "I know a few things that are not what your doctor could see, sir."_

_ "Snake oil is what you're selling."_

_ "Perhaps not considering that it just wasn't the McCoy boys involved." Angela knew it was a risk considering that Anse hadn't put down the rifle. She had conducted her own investigation and she knew that it was a give and take situation._

_ "Course it was the McCoy boys. What are you playing at?"_

_ "You know what I am talking about Mr. Hatfield. Something was off…" Angela took a step forward. It was bold but she had to reach at least one side and make them see. She wanted to stop this before it escalated beyond control._

_ "You don't know what you're talking about. Now you may come in and try to help my brother but nothing more." Anse took out his pipe and blew smoke out. He then put it back in his mouth to smoke some more. "As far as I'm concerned, you're allowed to set foot on Hatfield land."_

_ "Thank you sir."_

_ "You're pretty bold for a marshal," Anse replied as he lowered the rifle. He looked at Angela. "Then again I never heard of a woman marshal but you got a pair on ya."_

_ Angela gave a slight smile of agreement. She still held her hat in her hands and her eyes never left Devil Anse. "I like me a little quiet Mr. Hatfield but I also understand the need to see justice done. I'm just hoping to keep it at this and nothing more but in the meantime I want to also help those caught in the crossfire."_

_ Anse Hatfield looked at Angela for a moment. He still wasn't sure about her but some of the things she had said did make some sense. He just couldn't deal with it at the moment. Right now he had his brother to worry about. As much as he wanted to make Randal pay for what happened, deep down he didn't want to kill those boys if it came to that._

_ Angela stood there looking at the patriarch, knowing that he was coming to a decision about something. She would have to give him time. She just hoped that it wouldn't be too late. Then there would be a real problem on their hands and what happened at the Election day grounds was just the beginning._

_ "Go on in. Ellison's in the room with his son," Anse said,_

_ Angela nodded as she put her hat back on and picked up the bag she had brought. She hoped that she would be able to do something. It was just a matter of making it appear innocent to a mixture of God-fearing people, some of them being gun happy idiots like Jim Vance. She ignored him as she walked into the cabin followed by her partner. She looked at the doctor inside and he nodded. Now was not the time to argue over medicine practices. A man's life was at stake…_

Angela was washing off her knife in the sink. She hadn't wanted to do it but sometimes you just couldn't let things go. Well some folks couldn't like burly at the tavern. Sam and Dean were walking away and he was going to stab them in the back. In this part of the country, that was considered a taboo especially if you considered yourself a man of honor.

As she washed away the blood, she couldn't help but give a wry chuckle at that. Some things never changed and the code of honor in these here parts was one of them. There were lots of unspoken codes but they were known and acknowledged and played a big part in regards to the reputation of a man. The last time she appealed to any sense of honor was over a hundred years ago. The encounter at the bar was a reminder of that and those times.

A knock sounded on the door and she looked to Sasha who was looking at the door. When the pup put her head back down, she knew that it was a friendly. She knew it was either Sam or Dean or both. Putting the washed knife down on the towel she walked towards the door of her room and peeked through the eye hole and was surprised at who was there.

"I know your manners have not gone south since we last met."

Angela had a raised brow as she closed the door after her visitor let herself in. "Times are changing Augie. Dark days are coming and it's like trying to go against a flood in a raft trying to stop it."

"All the more reason to at least ask friends for help and to work together," Augusta replied as she turned to look at her friend and mentor. Her dark brown eyes stared at Angela though they saw nothing but blackness in front of them. "I'm just glad that you're all right."

"I can say the same for you Augie," Angela replied as she took the girl in a hug. It seemed she was just going to be bombarded with people that she had known and loved or grew to love lately. It wasn't a bad thing. After all Eli sent an email that he was still in training and working on body conditioning and there was the possibility of a girl.

Augusta accepted the hug. The last time she had one was when they had to part ways for a time. She missed the woman who had become mother, mentor and friend to her but she was glad that she was traveling with others. She liked the Winchesters from when they first met even though the circumstances were hardly joyous in that meeting. "I missed you but you seem to be happier."

"Still seeing but not seeing?" Angela teased the girl and guided her to have a seat. "You know I have rules about that."

"You have rules about poking into people's heads, which you do quite well by the way. I on the other hand see what emanates from a being but you know this. You're the one who taught me."

"I taught you how to see differently. You did the rest."

"All because of your training."

Both women chuckled. Augusta put her hand on Sasha's head and started rubbing. She grew thoughtful for a moment as she felt the fur and rubbed the pup. Finally she said, "So you acquired another but of a different breed. Interesting and quite young."

"Well her mother sent her to me. And I couldn't send her back and it was an odyssey to get Dean to like her," Angela replied well aware that she was sounding like a girl going into gossip mode. She and Augusta used to be able to talk about anything and everything and they would laugh, cry and grow indignant over supposed wrongs.

"Still this is a rare breed outside the areas and only certain people can train them." Augusta shrugged her shoulders as she pet Sasha. "Still she is a good pup and will be. Her offspring will create a new breed of her kind."

"That is nice to know." Angela stood up and went to where she had managed to make a decent cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"Yes please," Augusta replied as she moved her head slightly. She smiled as she felt the cup being placed in her hands and she took a sip. "You always could make bad coffee taste good." She took a sip. "You haven't lost your touch."

"Well traveling with Sam and Dean I picked up a few things specifically the coffee and pie parts," Angela replied as she took a sip from her cup. She sat in the chair opposite Augusta and looked at her cup for a moment before saying, "I saw you earlier Augie and I was wondering when you would be coming. Why?"

Augusta became sober. She knew about the politics regarding the Centurion and her mentor took it the way she did and hadn't spoken to anyone associated with it save for a few individuals. It was how she was able to determine that the woman she loved as a daughter loves her mother was all right especially after what she heard about the demon. She ran her finger on the edge of the cup and sighed, "The order sent me."

"Why?"

"They have a job for you. For us." Augusta looked up at Angela; her expression was tense and serious.

"You know that they gave me the ax nearly a year ago. Before that they made sure that I was there on sufferance," Angela replied as she put her coffee down on the table. She was not going to get mad at Augusta even though it seemed that the girl expected it. "I don't work for them anymore. I just do what the Winchesters do and I'm happier for it."

"I can see that and I tried telling them that."

"Then you can tell them that I won't do their bidding. Grace and her order I tolerate since they aren't like those bastards on the council."

"They want you to take it because it is something from the past."

Angela tensed up at that. They certainly knew how to get her to listen when they mentioned something from the past. She had a laundry list of things that needed to be righted and she would do them as they came up in between the current project of the looming Apocalypse and trying to deal with Sam's secret and coming up with a means of convincing him that this wasn't the way to go. "Is that why they sent you?" She turned her head back towards Augusta even though her back was facing the girl.

"They wanted to send someone else but I volunteered," Augusta replied softly. She clasped the mug in her hands and rested her forearms on her knees. "I knew that you would throw out whoever they sent and some of the newer ones wanted some payback for a slight two years earlier and they would only get their asses kicked again."

"Govina," Angela muttered. She remembered and apparently the memory was still running strong. "Well you got that right in that I would throw them out and no doubt Sam would have done something too."

"Strange how you say that."

"Keep to the script Augie," Angela warned. She didn't want to discuss Sam at the moment thought she was certain that the girl knew what was going on. She was blind but not an idiot.

"It involves the job that ran from 1882 to 1988," Augusta said as she looked up at Angela.

"Tug?" Angela raised her brow in alarm. She didn't believe in coincidences but her memory and other things…

"Yes."

"But the official treaty was signed in 2003 and before that the back and forth…" Angela shook her head like it wasn't happening.

"It's starting again, Angie," Augusta said. "There are suspicions that the demons are at it again. It's not the same one as before but the timing… it's more than a coincidence."

"No there is a purpose to this if they aim to have a second Grapevine," Angela replied as she stared at the window and crossed her arms. "What has happened so far?"

Augusta shook her head slightly. "The officer in charge of the area reported that it was a matter of an accidental foot stepping and some mistake made in a transaction. Latest incident… It was similar to Jonsie and Roseanna."

Angela stared hard as she sorted out what was going on. It was no coincidence that this was starting up again. Something was going on and it had to do with the blood feud that started at the end of the War Between the States. She was certain it had to do with her presence in the area too. Nothing major that she was involved with was ever finished unless she made sure of it.

"They think it is the demons since the signs are similar. The one we took care of though is gone."

"But it's still a demon," Angela said. Her eyes glowed at the prospect of a demon hunt. She was also peeved about this. "Alright. I'll take this one on but I'm not doing it for the Centurion. Enough blood has been spilled over this. This will be made right."

"I told them that if you accept, I accept." Augusta stood up and held out her hand. "Like the old days. Partners?"

Angela looked at Augusta. No doubt she looked forward to doing this with the girl. She knew better than anyone the hell they went through in those days to fix it. She nodded and replied, "Just like the old days. Partner."

* * *

"So where is she?" Dean was talking through a mouthful of bacon as he and Sam ate their breakfast at the bed and breakfast they came across after they made their great escape from the bar. They had been lucky that no one called the cops. That would have been awkward to explain since they were both technically dead after what happened in Monument, Colorado.

Sam picked at his short stack and took a small bite. "Don't know. I knocked and no one answered."

"Oh. Maybe she's doing a run through the woods. You know she likes that," Dean pointed out.

"Maybe." Sam wasn't too sure. In fact he was certain something was off and probably had to do with last night. True they had both seen her do stuff like throw a knife but it was always at something related to the supernatural or she was trying to cut them free or something. It was rare to see her do it to a human and it was a bit disturbing. The last human he saw her actually kill was Jake over two years ago.

"Alright Sam, what is it this time?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me you're sore because she wasn't in the usual places so you two can talk."

"Nothing like that Dean. I'm just… worried."

Dean nodded and put his fork down. "Sam, this is not the first nor the last time she's going to attack a human. Fistfights I know she doesn't count but the whole thing like with her knife and killing people, that's not going to go away."

"How do you know that Dean?"

"Because I saw her Sam. I know you know you saw what she did to Jake Talley but before that… You know she was this slayer of demons, the first ever." Dean had leaned in close so they wouldn't be overheard. "She had to kill some of them because of what they did to you. They poisoned you Sam. You were out of it but she lured them in and killed them and they were human like you and me."

"I get that Dean. And she's killed a witch or two. I'm worried for her. Sometimes it looks like she enjoys it."

Dean understood what his brother was getting at and nodded, "I know. I know I joked about her being able to make a lie seem like the truth and I think she had to do some of this stuff as part of selling a lie to get the job done. Still what happened last night, same thing I would have done except I'm more accurate with my Taurus. Besides it was the guy's own fault for trying to knife us in the back and she reacted."

Sam thought about it. He was still concerned that now they were down to the wire on things; his lessons with Ruby were going well, his concern that Angela knew what he was doing and waiting him out and the other things that took her down memory lane… Perhaps she was stepping up to the plate but that didn't mean he had to like it. He would support her and could tell that Dean would and they would be there if she asked for help. "Okay and I agree the guy deserve it."

Dean nodded and took a sip of his coffee. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good and he wished that Angela had bought coffee or made it that morning. Even her bad coffee tasted better than most swill. "Good. So any news on a job?"

"Nothing so far. I haven't checked Pickwick yet," Sam replied as he went back to eating.

Both failed to notice a rather beat up old truck pull up next to the Impala. It did have Sasha barking with excitement though. Her yips had quieted down to actual barks the past few weeks and it caught the attention of Dean. He looked out the window and noticed Sasha walking around the back seat of the Impala and barking. Something was up and he tapped the back of Sam's hand.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

Both Winchesters sat up straight and looked at each other. They didn't react to the taunting but they were ready to spring into action just in case. It was burly from the night before and his friends. Dean shot a look at his brother Sam nodded in agreement. It seemed that these guys weren't the ones to quit. Dean looked up politely and gave a slight smile, "What's up boys? Sleep it off?"

"More than that boy," burly's friend said. "We've been plotting how to get our money back. Too bad the little slut ain't here."

Sam felt his hand tightened into a fist. He looked at his brother with an expression that said he wanted to beat the crap out of this guy. Dean shot one back that told him to chill since they didn't need any trouble. In a controlled voice, Sam said, "We don't want any trouble. Just order and we'll go."

Burly pulled up a chair and sat resting his arms on the back of the chair. His hand was bandaged and there was a faint brown spot from dried blood. He looked at the boys with a grin and said, "Now we were just getting started. After all it isn't the first time we came across your kind before."

Dean looked at burly and the eyes flickered black. The others did the same. It was like being in that diner when he first got back and then the other time with the essential seal. They were virtually surrounded by demons. Still he decided to play it cute, "Our kind? What do you mean by that? Drifters? Hustlers?"

"Don't play coy. It doesn't take much to know when Sam and Dean Winchester pass through certain areas of interest." Burly looked at both of them and noticed Sam was going to make his move. "Don't try it Sam. We'll have you puking your guts up before you get your mojo up."

"What do you want?"

Burly looked at Dean, "Well to start off, pay back for one of our best. Main job is to keep hunters like you out. If you don't go willingly then you're a corpse. Simple as that."

"Why? Getting together a demon powwow?" Dean glared at the demon.

"Something like that," Burly admitted with his southern drawl. "You see, we knew it was you two when your pretty little friend decided to throw her knife at me and it was the silver one too. Took a lot of effort to make it not show. I figure we take care of you and then capture her and then we can finish what was started and everything will be good."

"Or we could gank all your asses."

"With what Dean? That pig poker? Sam using his mojo? I don't think so."

"That would probably by right since they are outnumbered like five to one?"

Dean looked over the shoulder of Burly to see the newcomer. He was surprised just as Sam was at the sight and he couldn't help it, "Gus?"

"Hello Dean. Been awhile," Augusta said, her voice taking on the soft tones of a southern drawl. She looked at the demons and said, "So does this even the odds?"

Burly looked at the girl. She was staring at him but her reaction was not consistent with other humans. He then said, "Then two and you? You're a blind little girl?" He started laughing like it was a good joke and the others did too. He then motioned for his boys to start moving. "Get her."

Augusta stood there and smiled. "I knew you were going to say that."

One charged and he was clotheslined across the chest by the sudden appearance of Angela. In the same movement she pulled the demon out and sent him to hell. The others started in and she blocked their attacks and punched back with a bit of help from Augusta. She managed to exorcise a couple of them until she got to Burly who was holding Sam and Dean by the neck. He looked at her and said, "Take one more step and I'll snap their necks."

At that time, Angela had pulled out a six shooter Colt. It was similar to the one that they had lost to Bella but it was different. She had it pointed at Burly and Augusta was just giving a boot to one of the demons that ran out the door. She didn't lower it and said, "You know I won't let you."

"You can't kill me with bullets stupid slut."

Angela gave a slight grin at that, "Now that is where you are wrong. This here Colt was made to be like that knife I stuck you with. It can kill anything, even demons. Now I have here six shots and another six in the second Colt at my back. If you know anything about me, you know that I always shoot at what I am aiming for."

It was a standoff. Burly couldn't tell if she was bluffing or not. She cocked the gun and kept it pointed at him. He finally released Sam and Dean and said, "You win this time but if you keep on this, there will be hell to pay."

"Tell that to your master from me," Angela replied, her voice taking on a slight twang. She still hadn't lowered the gun. "Tell him that this will not start up again. That's a promise."

Burly's eyes flickered and he ran out of the diner. It was only then that Angela lowered her gun and holstered it. She asked, "You two all right?"

"What the hell Angie?"

It was all that could be said as Augusta stood beside Angela and they were giving a slight smile at Dean. Augusta said, "It's been awhile Dean."

* * *

**A/N:** Augie is back and we're on out way to a new case that drudges up some history. Keep watching for more Long Live Blood Feuds...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wait so you're telling me that this crap that happened 135 years ago is starting up again?" Dean looked at Augusta and Angela as they leaned against the battered truck that they had acquired that morning.

"It wasn't crap Dean," Augusta said gently. She smiled a bit since it was a delight to hear his voice again. Even though it sounded rough and there were instances of rude language but it was pleasant to listen to. "It was a serious thing because demons were involved."

"So demons caused the Hatfield and McCoy dispute?" Sam looked at Angela and Augusta not sure if he should believe it or not even though he had been around Angela long enough to know that she didn't kid about certain things. "I thought it was over something…"

"Yeah the whole thing with the pig was part of it," Angela replied as she used her forefinger to push up the hat she had been wearing since she got up that morning. "In 1882, I was called out by the Centurion to investigate a possible demon threat. Turns out they were right."

"So what a demon decided to…"

"It was like Hudson," Angela supplied as she pressed her fingertips together. "Different kind of demon but still the same thing," she added as if that made it better. It didn't really since she would rather not think about that for another decade. "Caused trouble with its followers and they spread discord between these two families and it changed the moment Ellison Hatfield was stabbed and shot during Election Day in 1882."

Dean remembered Hudson and noticed how Angela looked down the moment she mentioned it. He didn't blame her for that since he didn't exactly come out of that affected and the things he said and did… He couldn't forgive himself for that and he figured he didn't deserve it from her. He assumed that she went with the best case scenario and that was to act like it didn't happen. It was a defense mechanism of hers that Sam picked up a lot quicker on and had been a big help in recognizing the cues she gave. "So this Ellison guy dying started it?"

"It was one event that escalated it," Augusta clarified," We were hoping he didn't die and even rode out to the Hatfield place to try and help. He died two days after infliction." She shook her head slightly at that. "After that, we tried to get both sides to see reason."

"You tried to stop it?"

"Had to," Angela replied. "It was demons influencing people the way they do. It was like witnessing the war all over again. Pride was the sticking point until the hanging of Cottontop Hatfield. Then it petered out but the damage was already done. The 'feud' continued on sort of until 2003 when a peace treaty was signed by members of both families." She adjusted her position as she leaned against the truck.

"That's why you're here Gus?"

Augusta nodded at that as she answered Dean's query, "The Centurion has kept a close eye on the Tug fork, the boundary between Kentucky and West Virginia. They never could figure out why the demons did what they did then. One of the agents of the order stationed there reported unusual activity."

"But why come out to have Angie do it? Last time they kicked her out," Sam pointed out.

"Because I was on the original case," Angela replied as she spat at a pile of dirt. "I know the area and they think it might be the same demon."

"Piss poor excuse if you ask me," Dean pointed out. "They kicked you out after making your life miserable and now they want you back? No way. They need to get someone else."

Sam could see that it was what Angela probably had told Augusta when she first approached her. Yet he could tell that she had already made up her mind to go help these people. He said, "It's not possible Dean."

"Sure it is Sam. This is worse than what Cas has had her do," Dean pointed out.

"She made up her mind Dean," Sam replied as he looked at her and then at his brother. "She's going to go do the job."

Dean looked at Angela and the look she gave him confirmed what Sam was saying. "So you're going to let yourself be bullied into this?"

"You know I wouldn't let pride get in the way of helping someone," Angela replied, repeating what she had told Sam when they first encountered Anna. "I have little to no love for the Centurion but I am not going to let history repeat itself. Something is going on at the Tug and it is not just a simple demon infestation just to be a pain in the ass. I don't know what it is but if I can find out what it is, then I can put a stop to it."

It was a tall order and both Winchesters knew that she was telling the truth with the fact that she would put aside her dislike for the Centurion to do the job. They looked at each other and then at Angela and they shared silent looks. Sam was the first to ask, "When do we leave?"

Angela made a slight movement of her head and Augusta said, "We were going to leave after breakfast but it seemed that the demons are onto us. Seems they might have been keeping an eye out on hunters for quite a while. We need to go now and avoid making it too obvious."

That was enough to spur them into action. Surprisingly the owner of the bed and breakfast wasn't too put out from the disturbance in the dining area. In fact he looked rather relieved that things were returning to some state of normalcy. He certainly made his thanks known by bringing a box of food from the kitchen made by his wife and handing it off to Sam.

He put it in the Impala and noticed that Angela was putting something into the truck. It was strange going in two separate vehicles but it seemed that there was going to be a need for the truck. What need, he wasn't sure but he figured that if anything Angela would figure out something apart from the fact that it was a potential tinkering project.

She was leaning against the truck and looking at the pistol she had held inside the dining area. She was peering through it and examining it with an expert eye and every so often a slight twitch of her lip would occur in the faintest of smiles. He teased her, "I guess the only way to impress you is with a gun."

Angela looked up at Sam and gave a slight smile, "I've always had a fascination with weapons. My first was small and very prickly." At the look Sam gave her she smiled and chuckled, "It was a sewing needle."

Sam made a slight face but couldn't help but laugh with her. "A sewing needle?"

"No bullshit," Angela replied, "I could stab anything that could be sewn before it knew what hit it. Some of my best work was from then. At least your repaired shirts are a testament to that." She smiled while offering no apologies for the fact that she still had a few of Sam's shirts that she occasionally wore.

"Considering that you stole them…"

"Borrowed," Angela corrected.

"Alright, considering that you borrowed them, I'm not surprised," Sam replied amending his original statement.

"Well I could give them back in the state they are in now or…" Angela shrugged to give the hint of the alternative. "It's up to you though I don't think you want the hoodie back. There was a slight mishap with one of my potions…"

Sam could see that she was teasing him about the hoodie. Besides he had given it to her and he had seen it on her ever since at intervals. Also she did return whatever she borrowed and they looked like they were brand new. "It's okay. A new used shirt from you always is welcome."

"Glad to hear of it." Angela made an adjustment on the gun and just looked at it to admire it. It had been a long time since she had seen that gun and its mate.

Sam felt the awkward silence start to come upon them. It disappeared since the shared silence was pleasant between them as he watched her look at the gun. Finally he asked, "Were you trying for intimidation or was it the truth?"

Angela didn't even bother to pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about. She looked up and replied, "This? It's real."

"So it is like the Colt?"

"It is a Colt and I have its mate." Angela took in Sam's expression and continued, "They can kill demons."

"But… Dad said that there was only one Colt that could do that."

"There is. These are Colts but smaller caliber but just as deadly," Angela replied as she pulled out the other one. She offered the handle portion to Sam for him to hold and indicated that he could touch it. "These were made for me, courtesy of Samuel Colt from the first time we met. These were actually the test pilots for _the_ Colt of legend."

"How come you've never used them before?"

"I gave them to Augie before we parted ways."

Sam looked at Angela with a raised brow. He found it a bit strange that she would do that. "You gave a pair of guns to Gus?"

Angela smirked, "Just because she's blind doesn't mean that she's an invalid. I did teach her how to shoot a gun and she's a very good marksman. She might rival Bobby." She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of that. It actually sounded appealing to her. "I gave them to Augie as a gift. She returned them to me."

"Because she knew you would take this job."

"Most who know me well would be right."

"Do you always feel that you have to take on jobs even if they bring bad memories?"

Angela looked up at Sam. She could see that he was being serious about it. She sighed as she glanced downward before looking up, "I could say that duty compels me. It used to work in the past especially when one of my strays would be persistent like you."

"It's not the worst thing in the world."

"No but… The truth is, Sam, that part of it is duty, duty to keeping people, humans safe from what we see. It is the price of being a Champion. The other part is that I take on these jobs because I need to finish what was left undone. Some things I did, I worked with what I had and I thought the job was finished. It's not always like that. And the downside of having a good memory is that it is hard to forget what you did that got you to that point."

"But why Angie?"

"Because if not me, then who? Most hunters like you and Dean only know of what the historians tell in school about these things. There are those of the supernatural that are _that_ good at hiding in plain sight. My father was one of them and he taught me how to do it and I use it to find others with some talents more or less a little scary than others but still… I didn't get to where I am by being too cautious but by learning and sometimes the hard way that what is often so obvious in a course of action is not always the best. Life is interesting that way but it is always the hope that one doesn't repeat the mistakes of the past."

Sam looked at Angela as she stared back. "So you want to make sure that this is done for good."

"And hopefully before it escalates," Angela replied in agreement. "The Centurion has good agents but not all of them are good at recognizing demon types. Even the few slayers that remain are not that good."

"You are the first," Sam put forth.

_If only you knew_, Angela thought to herself. "Maybe so. Anyway you and Dean don't have to do this. They know who you are."

"Two way street Angie," Sam replied firmly as he finished looking at the second Colt.

Angela smiled a complete smile. "Two way street then," she replied in a drawl.

"What are you doing with the accent?"

Angela put up an innocent look. She spoke, continuing with the accent, "This accent? I've been using this one since 1881 down in some piss ant town in Pima County Arizona called Tombstone and before that in 1879 in Dodge City."

* * *

"You know you could have just let me ride with Dean and you could spend more time with Sam," Augusta said as she stared straight ahead as the truck bounced along the road.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Augie," Angela replied as she glanced in the rearview mirror of the truck to check on Sasha. The pup was in the truck bed and enjoying every moment of it, the evidence clear on her doggy face. Further back was the Impala but she could still make out Dean in the driver's seat and Sam riding shotgun.

They had been on the road for a while heading towards Pikeville, West Virginia. She had decided on it since she had stayed there before and the agent watching the area had property on that side of the Tug. Also she could still recall the warnings from Randal about setting foot on the property.

_You come around here again you devil's seed then I will blow a hole in you and pray that Almighty God smite you into eternal damnation._

_And I have God's blessing Randal_, she thought to herself.

"You do know what I am talking about. Unlike your friends that can see, you can't hide from me. The feelings you have for him light up your aura like a beacon," Augusta countered in a firm voice. She may be an adult but she was ready for any harsh words or even a slap for sassing Angela that could come yet she would say her piece.

"I have feelings for Dean too. We are family," Angela replied in a matter of fact tone. She knew that once Augusta sunk her teeth in, she would hang on.

"That I see but I'm not an idiot. Most everyone who can see it does though I suspect that Sam doesn't see it."

"You're lucky I don't shove a boot up your ass," Angela groused.

"I half expect it of you. I may be grown up but to you I will always be the girl you took in when no one else would," Augusta pointed out. "Please. Tell me."

Angela glanced at Augusta and back at the road. She had been keeping it between her and Dean for so long that it bothered her when it was very obvious to someone else. Sighing she replied, "I have… feelings for Sam. Before that mess with Grace and the others."

"I figured as much."

"Great so the whole world sees it."

"You do a good job of hiding it. Most of the time it looks like you two are teasing each other." Augusta paused for a moment as if to think. Then she added, "You know he respects you."

"Fairly obvious."

"No need to sound so dejected."

"That's all anyone ever has for me Augie. Devil Anse respected me because I had the balls to stand up to him and didn't take crap from his dumb hick uncle Jim Vance," Angela countered as she gripped the wheel tighter than she intended. "All I have is respect for what I do and even that is tainted by the fear of what I can do."

Augusta thought it was a load of bull. She could see the boys' auras clearly and it was a sight to see. "Bullshit."

"No it ain't Augie. It's the truth."

Augusta pursed her lips for a moment. Then she said, "You know, when you were dead, I spoke to Dean. The emotions were so raw and pure, it broke my heart to see the love he has for you come in the tears. And Sam… he was most insistent against the burning of your remains. He was hurting because of what…"

"What he said. I know Augie. The dead can hear the thoughts of the living. But it…" Angela shook her head slightly. "Sam sees me as a friend, the little sister to protect. I take it because to be honest it has been a long time since someone dared to try it with me."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"No there isn't." Angela made the turn she needed to head into Pikeville. They still had a couple of hours to get there. "I am worried Augie. I am very worried for Sam and what he is doing."

"Care to elaborate?" Actually Augusta didn't need her to elaborate. She had sensed it the moment she had said hello to Sam but she wanted her friend to voice it; to hear it in her own words. It was like a reversal of roles since Augusta could recall a few times that Angela did the same for her. They both could pick up emotions and it was just a matter of the give and pull regarding that.

Angela was thinking of the same thing as she looked over at the girl she had raised to the hunter she was. She had missed being with Augusta but things had to be the way they were and the girl did mature in her walk in this life. "Sam is walking a path I walked a long time ago and I fear that the end is going to be paved in blood, secrets, lies and betrayal."

"He seems to be fine."

"Outwardly yes but Augie, what he is doing… I went back to those ways a short time back in order to wrestle information from a demon who knew nothing but I continued because I actually dreamed of that moment. I dream of one day paying back to Alistair what he did to me and I liked it and I hated it."

"There were rumors flying around about that. The order did say that heavenly energies had come into play," Augusta offered. She knew the details of what happened to her mentor since she actually told her one time. It still wrenched her gut to think about it at the mere mention of those days with a single word.

"They would say that," Angela said per her habit of cursing the angels that she considered dicks. "I am scared Augie. I am scared that because I love him that I will lose him but I won't go against Ruby because I want him to see that I trust him. The reason he and Dean butt heads so much is because he has his own ideas and both John and Dean never really let him give it a try."

"I would think that protecting Sam was their main goal."

"I know that and I'm not saying that what they did was wrong but I think they forgot that Sam is his own person too. He has his own mind and is capable of coming up with a plan every now and then." Angela sighed, "I know he hasn't told Dean about it because he knows his brother. Dean is very much ingrained with black and white…"

"Hardly applies when it's you."

"Maybe, but… I understand why Sam is doing this. Dean was gone. I was gone and while it did hurt that he gave up looking for me, he did what I would have done; he moved forward with the job. It stinks to do it but he did."

"But a demon?"

"I know I should have ganked Ruby the moment she walked into our lives but I was and still willing to follow Sam's lead on this. I want him to see that someone has faith in his choices and while I don't like the bitch…"

"Apathy has never been the best thing for you. You've always picked a side and it's the solution that tries to save all parties involved," Augusta pointed out. "Still I understand your reasoning. You love Sam so much that you are willing to let him take that step off the cliff. You want him to really weigh the choices he has before him but you're still like a parent. You want to be there to catch him when he falls."

"I look after both of them…"

"And I suspect out of a promise that you made to one or both of their parents," Augusta interrupted with a slight smile. "And I know that even when released from it you would continue to keep it but Angie, you can't always keep this stance of a protective parent. That's why you are so confused and essentially acting like a well concealed train wreck. You're treating this like a parent would and that is not going to work."

Angela looked at Augusta. Her initial response was to snap back in denial at the girl. That was consistent with her habits. Yet she found herself being quiet and listening to what the girl had to say. So she remained quiet and kept her eyes on the road.

Augusta could tell that her friend was listening and thinking about what they were talking about. She sensed that she should continue and she did, "You need to be there like someone who is in love with a man who makes her feel complete and would feel like her heart getting ripped out if he died. Going back and forth won't help in the end. What Sam needs is a partner, more than a partner with whom he could confide in and knows that she won't give him bullshit but the honest truth."

It grew quiet in the cab of the truck as the engine rumbled down the highway. Augusta strained her ears to hear any sign of response from Angela. It was a bit unnerving so she asked, "You're not gonna punch me now are ya?"

Angela burst out with a chuckle. She suspected that in her past conversations with Dean that was what he had been trying to tell her; his saying that Sam was going to need her when he was gone. She had heard the words but didn't listen. Now being with Augusta, a person she really couldn't hide from, she was listening to what was being told to her. She replied, "No I'm not gonna punch you. You would block."

"I know that but you never attack the same way twice."

"No but when it comes to something that is so alien like what I feel, I am scared Augie. I had some thinking time and I realized that when Sam died the first time, it was like having my heart ripped out. Now that there is definition to it… It scares me. I have shown love like a parent would for my strays but this is different."

"You seem to be doing okay so far," Augusta allowed. "I know that Dean is trying in his own way but you don't want to bother him because of whatever bothers him. You always were selfless. It's why I love you like a daughter does her mother."

"Thanks Augie."

* * *

**A/N:** Explanations occur and Angie and Augie have a long overdue conversation and Angie admits to being afraid. Fluff and stuff and keep watching for more Long Live Blood Feuds...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The farm was set in the forest on the Kentucky side of the Tug. Like many of the farms and homes in the rural parts of the South it had a history. The farm could claim the same ownership for nearly two hundred years and proudly so. It was also fully functioning so that was another thing that it could claim proudly about its heritage. It really was nice but it was hardly noticed by the burly man with the bandage around his hand as he marched with a decisive air into the house.

There were people all over the place and going about their business. After all they had a schedule to keep and the one that they were doing this for was a stickler for the schedule. They were just doing their jobs. That was the way of things so it wasn't unusual for a gangly youth with wispy light brown hair to put a hand on his shoulder and say, "He doesn't want to be disturbed."

The youth was shoved aside for his pains and the burly man continued into the next room. It was a bit rustic and comfortable. It was evident that he was interrupting something but he couldn't tell what. The person that he came to see turned and spoke in a twang that was native to the northern part of the southern states, "Carson, I trust your intrusion comes with news of profound value."

The properness of the phrasing seemed so out of place but anyone in the room would have seen that the one who was speaking was being serious and to be otherwise invited serious harm or possibly death. Carson bent his head downwards but kept his gaze on his boss as he replied, "The Winchesters are in the area and they might be heading in this direction."

The boss laughed a little and he replied, "The brothers Winchester. They could easily be bested as long as they aren't underestimated. I trust your usual methods worked to keep them away?"

"They weren't alone," Carson replied. "They were accompanied by two women."

"And I'm certain that you managed to show them what you meant."

"The taller of the two used the approach of honor and was carrying one of the weapons lethal to our kind. It was a Colt."

"So it is one of the agents of the order then. Tell me, was one of them blind?"

Carson thumbed the bandage on his hand, "Yes."

"So the spell caster has returned. She's a whelp. Even you could best her."

Carson rubbed his bandaged hand, "She didn't do anything. The other did. She spoke of honor and how the disgrace was to stab a man in the back."

The boss stopped what he was doing. He had been looking at the collection of pictures and other items on the shelves. So what if the Winchesters were in town. It would be fun to make life hell for them. It wasn't like they could figure out what they were up to in the first place. When Carson told him about what the other one had said, he couldn't help but pause. He never thought… "Are you sure?"

"Said it as plain as day and when she aimed that Colt of hers at me, she said something like she always shot what she was aiming at. She was fixed to kill me. I barely survived. Some of the others weren't so lucky. The way she pulled them out… it was nothing I have ever seen before." Carson was aware that he sounded like he was rambling but he knew that it was better to ramble and get everything out rather than have it pulled out. That was twice as painful.

"As old as three or so lifetimes and a set of fiery eyes?"

Carson frowned a bit at that description. He was certain that it had something to do with what he was reporting. He thought about it for a moment and then said, "Her eyes were like a cat's. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Did you see any markings?"

"Um… one on her hand but I was more focused at the gun she was pointing at me."

The boss said nothing as he walked over to look at an artifact on the shelf of once of the bookcases that lined the room. He looked at one thing in particular and murmured, "So you came back. Let's see you try to stop it."

"Boss?"

"Everything stays on schedule. It doesn't matter since this intruder will not be able to do much now that it has begun. We will finish this per the orders."

Carson wasn't too sure. He had seen this woman and she had him scared deep down and he didn't scare easily. Yet his boss seemed pleased that she was around. That only told him that this particular woman had crossed paths with him before and there was a lot that was left undone. He replied though, "Right away Boss."

The boss watched as Carson left the room. He didn't bother to turn as he said, "I always had a feeling that she would come back."

"What makes you so sure that it is the one you seek?" Out of the shadows stepped a younger man dressed to live in a cabin in the woods but he was more refined as he carried his clothes. "You know that personal vendettas have no place here Johnny."

Johnny grinned, "I know that Ellis. It just has been a long time since I saw her. I was surprised that she let me go then."

Ellis looked at Johnny and looked off at nothing in particular, "It was a statement then and a statement now. Other than that we have a job to do and Lilith expects it done."

"I know that," Johnny whirled to face Ellis. He could break every bone in that boy's body and turn it into soup if he wanted to but he hesitated. "I don't know what Lilith saw in making you, a human, and the boss over this whole operation. You're not even a witch or something."

"And maybe Lilith just wanted someone to make sure that they knew how to do the job right," Ellis retorted. At the same time he murmured something and Johnny found himself flung against the wall and pinned. The pressure put strain on the walls and you could hear the wood creak. "I may be human and not a part of any coven but I do know where I stand and that is why Lilith trusts me." He released Johnny. "I know Asmodeus would have gladly taken this detail but she has bigger plans and even I know better than to question things."

Johnny took a couple of breaths as his eyes flickered black. He hated working with Ellis but he knew that there was a reason for it and when you were assigned a job, you didn't question upper management. "Anything from her?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with but I should tell you that she anticipated that the sanctimonious fools of the Centurion would have picked up our activity eventually. Unfortunately for them it is too late to do much with the normal recruits." Ellis turned to look at Johnny who was glaring but also a bit confused. He smiled, "You don't think Lilith knows what the hell is going on. This is the ultimate chess game and everyone else is still playing checkers."

Johnny grumbled a bit at that. It was a blow to ego to know that and that was one of the reasons why Lilith had those like Ellis in their positions. His was still high enough on the food chain to have clout and was enough to bully the underlings but he still had to follow orders. "So what are we to do about the Winchesters?"

"You know their companion better than me. What do you think?"

Johnny thought about it a moment, "She will come after us. It's in her nature. If she thinks innocents are threatened, then she will do what she has to do."

Ellis was a little patronizing as he replied, "Then get prepared to give her what she wants but make sure the schedule is adhered to. I'd hate to have to tell upper management that you failed in that endeavor. She really wants this one done."

Nothing more was said as Johnny gave a nod and left the room. Ellis put a pipe to his mouth and began to smoke. He was quiet for a few moments before saying, "I take it that you planned for this my lady?"

Lilith gave a smile. She really liked the dental hygienist meat suit she acquired. It made that girlish attitude of hers grown up and she was just as capable of dealing punishment as necessary. "It is as you said to Johnny, I'm playing chess while everyone is playing checkers. I see the bigger picture and it involves one being that I would love to have their head on a pike but I have plans for her."

"So this agent from before is the one that you want?"

"Do you think it is a coincidence that nearly 135 years ago that Absolution shows up when phase one was in play and now she shows up for phase two?"

"Not coincidence if it was planned that way," Ellis admitted. He took a tentative step forward towards Lilith. "It was planned wasn't it?"

"You know me and yet you don't know me. It has been a long time coming with this one and now that I know for certain she knows a few things, it won't be long until she figures things out." Lilith put her fingers together and went to stare out the window. She gave a slight smile since she loved and hated Absolution. She could understand why Azazel had been good at his job and why he had an obsession with her. "Absolution so far is known to be the light side of things but as we all know there are two sides to everything out there. Too bad Alistair died before completely seeing it… or maybe he did. He always did know her better along with Azazel. It takes a special talent to see all the things that makes her attractive."

Ellis listened to Lilith ramble. He was well aware that she was in charge of bringing back Lucifer and that there were certain things that had to be done. The seals certainly were the big deal since that was what was keeping Lucifer in the Cage. This one woman though that Lilith referred to as Absolution… It seemed to him that she was a bit of an obsession.

On the sly in between his duties here in terms of restarting the feud that had been instigated and what people thought ridiculous since it was over a pig, he read everything he could find about this being called Absolution. He was surprised to find that it was an angel that Lilith was after, the earthbound angel destined to be a champion of mankind. It was strange because Lilith was more along the lines of killing angels because of that.

He could understand the obsession. From the prophetic accounts and the fact that this angel was considered of the warrior royalty of the gods, that meant this person was special and possibly quite powerful. It would make sense then for Lilith to capture this angel especially if she knew a thing or two about the cosmic things.

Ellis may be a human but he came from a long line of people that served for Lucifer. They weren't necessarily witches or warlocks but they knew how to do basic spells to get things done and with practice they could be made stronger. Also some of Lucifer's following had almost god like abilities. The Sumerian goddess Tiamat was one of them and because of her cult following, it fed her power. Serving Lilith was considered an honor and one that he didn't think that would come to him but she approached him and he agreed even though he was certain that she had others like the Grigori at her bidding.

"I know you doubt yourself at times Ellis but you won't be expected if you meet Absolution," Lilith said as if she heard his thoughts. She turned to look at him. "Absolution is in a unique position and one that certainly the angels will do their best to keep from coming over to us. She knows my kind and others but it will be an advantage to be what you are."

"Being human hardly is noticeable."

"Exactly. I'm sure that she will have a nice little history lesson when you get close enough to do some serious damage that I have planned," Lilith replied grinning. She couldn't help but laugh and Ellis was drawn into it as well. Things were looking good so far.

* * *

"I would think after what happened to your brother you would lay low for a while."

Sally looked at Anders who was looking as inconspicuous as possible by wearing the glasses he wore when reading. It was necessary since he had snuck over the river and into Pikeville. He also took care to not wear what he was accustomed to wearing since that was how people recognized him. She raised her brow and said, "I would say that about you. What are you doing here Andy?"

"Shopping," Anders offered as he perused some goods in the store.

"Weak even for you. Do you plan on getting caught?"

"Do you prefer the company of Bert?" Anders gave it as a side whisper while he examined something that he could have easily found on his side of the Tug.

Sally made a slight sound. She rumbled a bit at it and picked what she needed off the shelf. "Davey is pissed. He thinks you set him up and he wants to challenge you."

"Duels went out of style," Anders replied as he looked up. He noticed a couple of Sally's relatives coming up. "You know Daddy made amends. He believes in that even if he gets grizzly about your family sometimes."

"I know. Davey hasn't brought it up since until now. Ever since he came back from the Pikeville bar he's been acting strange." Sally had turned and noticed an uncle and a distant cousin coming up. They looked like they were ready to go hunting and it wasn't the innocent hunting of animals kind of thing.

"Mikey, my cousin has been acting funny too. I'm sorry that he went at it with Davey," Anders whispered.

"Sally, nice to be seeing you here."

Anders ducked behind some shelves without being detected. He was well aware about Jim and Kyle Greaves. They were related to the Connors family and they were in part related to an even larger family and they took that lineage proudly. The last time there was a gathering at one of two places that was neutral territory and historically where Election Day was held, they made it pretty clear how they felt about him if the comments were anything to go by. Anders for his part ignored them and tried to keep his hot tempered cousin from doing anything foolish.

"Hi Uncle Jim," Sally replied turning so that his full attention was on her and not on Anders. "I'm just getting a few things. You know I just moved back here."

"Had enough of them high and mighty ways?"

Sally wouldn't have called it that. It was just a bad incident that brought her back and she missed Anders. It was something that they didn't talk about even though they had come close to it a couple of times. It was just something that they just wanted to keep everyone else out of. She replied, "I just decided to come home Uncle Jim. Nothing wrong with that?"

"None whatsoever Cousin," Kyle replied, answering for Jim. "Just seems to be bad timing since that Anders boy has been getting into trouble with Davey. You know he was shot last night?"

"After he waved a gun at someone Kyle. You must be dumb if you figured no one was going to react to a gun being pulled on them," Sally retorted. Her twang became a bit more pronounced and she took the stance her mother used to when she was in a scolding mode.

The appearance was enough to make Jim and Kyle back off a little. They knew it was a bad idea to mess with the Connors women when they had their dander up over something. They sunk their teeth in and wouldn't let go. Jim though managed to get out, "Yeah and I heard tell that it was to lure you out there to shoot him."

"That is plain stupid," Sally let out. She gave a glare at both of them. "Andy McCoy wouldn't do such a thing unless something you two would do to provoke his cousin."

"Don't take that tone with me girl," Jim said, "You respect your uncle…"

"Not if he is a boneheaded idjit," Sally retorted. Her accent became slightly erratic and almost sounded like she was screeching but it was a testament to how mad she really was. Her breath almost sounded like it was coming out in snorts.

Anders knew she was getting mad and he prayed that she wouldn't do anything rash. He knew she loved her family but when one of them pissed her off, she would be willing to lay on the hurt. He should have gotten out and stole out of town on the pickup that he borrowed from a friend back home but he couldn't.

"Who are ya calling idjit?" Jim stared at his niece knowing that it was trouble.

"You. Just cause you think you have to act high and mighty because of the family," Sally shot back, well aware that people were staring at her and Jim. It wasn't unusual in a town like that since most folks were in each other's business anyway but still she didn't like airing family business in public. "You know damn well the score was settled."

"You're just saying that cause you like them McCoys," Kyle shot off. "How could ya after what they did to yer brother?""

"And who probably pissed off whoever did it? How do you know it was a McCoy?" Sally was one for logical argument and she could get up in the nitty gritty if she had to. "I know you had a beef with the Jefferson brothers."

"It was them McCoys and you know it. Unless you're one of them," Kyle pointed out. He pushed a finger into Sally's shoulder.

Sally gave a slap to Kyle's hand like she used to. "I'm not a bull headed prick like you. Our families signed the treaty in 03."

"Don't mean nothing as far as honor is concerned," Jim pointed out.

"All there is left is honor," a newcomer came in.

Sally didn't recognize the newcomer. She knew about everyone in town, at least the ones that had been around for a while, but this one was different. Something seemed off about him and she wasn't sure of what to make of it. "And what good is that if you are stupid to make blind accusations?"

The stranger looked at the girl. Two people within the family arguing helped fuel things along too but they needed both families involved. He replied with a grin, "Oh come on. Everyone knows about how your families have it in for each other. Who's to say that McCoy made amends? Your brother was shot by one."

"That's right," Jim asserted, "My nephew said he recognized Mikey McCoy even though it was pitch black. It was payback for a McCoy daring to violate my niece here."

"That is a crock of shit," Sally spat out not caring if her swearing was the most unladylike heard in the presence of the old biddies doing their shopping. What did it matter anyway? Things looked like they were going to get hectic fast.

"McCoys are thieves. That's what they are," Kyle asserted, "And you'd do well enough to stay away from them."

"You don't tell me what to do Kyle Greaves," Sally retorted with her eyes narrowed.

Kyle grabbed her arm, "You've been away too long Cousin. You need to remember your place."

"Lay your hand off her."

Jim and Kyle turned to who was speaking. Jim growled, "Anders Hatfield. You dare show your face here in Pikeville?"

Anders knew that he might have blown it by revealing himself but even he knew that there were some McCoys living on this side of Tug. Thing was that they were associated with the Hatfields at times and it was a pain in the ass but Anders never held it against his relations. As far as he was concerned it was over but there were some bull headed members on both sides that just liked to pick a fight no matter what and over the stupidest of things.

The thing was he couldn't stand it when someone mistreated Sally. It was the gentleman half of him as she once teased him about and he was damn proud of it. It was often ignored because he was a McCoy but that didn't bother him. He looked at Jim and said, "Just someone that doesn't like it when someone makes a person do something that they don't want to do and won't take no for an answer."

Sally tried to hide the fear she had for Anders and it came off as looking surprised at the whole thing. She murmured, "Andy. You were supposed to go."

"I was here picking up something for a cousin and paying her a visit. I just happened to hear the commotion," Anders replied, his own twang having a certain edge to it. He certainly was outnumbered and if a fight started, there could be trouble.

"More likely spying on us," Kyle pointed out. "Uppity McCoy with your fancy education. Think you're better than us."

"Don't think that at all Kyle," Anders pointed out. He stood straight and tall to show that he wasn't going to back down even if the odds weren't completely within his favor. "I'm just thinking that you got it all wrong about me."

"Nah. McCoys lie," Kyle spat back.

"I strongly disagree, sir," Anders replied using the old version of Southern hospitality. It clearly indicated his displeasure at the whole thing. "I may have bonehead relatives and I'm sure there are a few that you wish weren't a pain in the ass but I think we can agree that it is nothing to get in arms about."

"Yeah will this is," Jim intruded, "You shot my nephew."

"I did not," Anders replied. "If anything Davey aimed at me."

"So it was an eye for an eye," the stranger queried. He gave a pointed look at Anders. He also gave him a push, "Wasn't it boy? Eye for eye like the good book says. Didn't like the fact that you were prevented from seeing this little lady here."

Anders felt his jaw tighten. He didn't like where this was going. The best bet was to leave. "That is not true," he said firmly, "And I refuse to argue with stubborn fools." He turned his back but that was a mistake.

Anders was tackled from behind and he fell into a shelf knocking it over and the cans spilling all over the place. He felt punches hitting him and people shouting. One of them was Sally screeching at Kyle to stop and then he heard nothing. All he could focus on was getting away but it allowed more to come in, relatives living on this side of the Tug joined in to defend him and more of the Hatfields joined in and the punches were thrown and the shouting occurred and spilled out into the streets.

It spilled out and scuffling and punches could be thrown. There were probably knives out. Then suddenly a rifle was fired in the air, "That is enough!"

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like we meet the baddies that are behind this and another fight breaking out in Pikeville. Looks like trouble is a brewing. Keep watching for more Long Live Blood Feuds...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The ranch house fit well into the landscape that was characteristic of the West Virginia forests. It was pretty much the unspoken code of the Centurion. You blended in and tried not to interfere unnecessarily whenever possible. The rest of the time you stayed at your post and sometimes you could pretend that you were leading a normal life. Looking at the main house, Angela could remember the exact last time she considered that possibility.

It was when the last of the mission was somewhat completed and it left her feeling dissatisfied. Augusta had told her that there was no more of the energy that she had detected previously and more or less the tensions died down. True there were disagreements but the bloodshed had been ended and things were more or less returning to normal and that was after she had dealt with the demon responsible. There was the question of what to do.

Since they job was done, Angela had been free to do whatever she want. She had been asked by the agent at the house to stay on a while and she did consider it. As she got out of the truck, she looked around the property. Even after all this time, not much had changed and it felt increasingly familiar and peaceful to some degree. The barn was where it always was and she was certain that the stock of horses were top notch.

Sasha gave a slight bark and Angela turned to look at the pup in the truck bed and rubbed the pup's head with a loving gesture as she adjusted her hat. It was part of the look that she and Augusta had agreed to don especially if they had to go into town. While it was modern, they still needed to blend in to locate the demon responsible even though there was the possibility that the demon knew they were there. Still they weren't going to make it easy for the other side.

A lot of memories of the farm/ranch were there and in between the search for the demons and trying to break up fights she did feel like she was within a normal life. There were some good times here that she remembered and thinking about it, Angela could see that it had been worth it; it kept her sanity considering that she had been stuck in that rut of being a bitch with minimal friendliness that was respected by certain parties.

_You do what you have to. Sometimes it's all that you can do in the grand scheme of things._

Angela made a slight sound that almost became a chuckle as she thought about that. In a way it was true and deep down she knew that was where she had to go if she was going to prevent Sam and Dean from shouldering this thing with the Apocalypse. She had started it the moment that she told Castiel and Uriel that she would take up the job of torturing Alistair. It was still there and at the moment it was ripe for the walking.

The door opened and she turned her attention to the main house. She had barely noticed the Impala pulling since her focus was on the porch. The person standing there really brought to life her memories of the last time she was here. Feeling her throat convulse, she slowly walked up the steps, her boots thumping on the wood. She looked like she belonged as a hand working on the ranch. She walked up to the man who was standing there looking at her. They stood toe to toe and stared at each other for a long time.

"I figured they would call you back."

Angela narrowed her eyes and replied, "They sent word. I chose to come back."

The man looked back at her in the eye. "After what? Them begging you by sending someone that they knew you trusted? You're better than that."

"You know me. I don't let pride stand in the way," Angela replied with a slight smile.

"Yes you are a paragon of an angel," the man replied. The stern look had become a smile on his face and he reached out and grabbed Angela in a hug. "It's good to see you again Angie."

"It's good to see you too Brian," Angela replied returning the hug. "You haven't changed a bit except for the clothes. Guess you have to blend in somehow." She smiled and gave a gentle punch to Brian's shoulder.

Brian grinned, "Well you know about the unspoken rule of the order."

"Be of the realm but interfere when necessary. Sounds like an ominous edict for a librarian society but it is a pretty good reminder about not attracting attention." Angela was chuckling since Brian started to. "Something you never failed to remind me of."

"You didn't need it. You were a master and I assume the same still stands?"

"Somewhat." Angela shuffled on her feet slightly. "I don't know how well it is going to apply since I think that whatever is starting this up again knows I'm here. Seems like my usual business of touching things applies."

Brian gave a tolerant look at that. He could tell she was kidding but he could sense that she held a modicum of truth in those words. He noticed Augusta who was standing with a wolf pup and the classic car that ejected two males that he had never seen before. He motioned towards them, "Brought back up?"

"You could call them my posse," Angela replied, "I travel with them now and they want to help though I don't think it will be easy."

"Since when is any job easy for people in our line of work?" Brian gave a meaningful look and nipped Angela's chin gently like he did before. He greeted his guests, "Good to see you again Gus."

"Bite me," Augusta replied without mirth. It was an old joke between them since she couldn't see anything.

Brian laughed as he walked up to the Winchesters. He held out his hand to Dean since he presumed he was the one in charge, "I'm Brian the agent in charge and pretty much the sheriff on this side of the Tug."

Dean took the proffered hand warily and gave a shake, "Dean."

Brian nodded and offered his hand to Sam. The look he didn't expect since it was similar to Dean's, very wary but also highly suspicious. Sam took the hand and gave, "Sam."

Brian nodded as he put two and two together. He may have been at this post for the last hundred or so years but he wasn't in a vacuum or anything. He got his mail and as times changed, he upgraded for internet access and other technology. The nice thing was that it was on the Centurion dollar for the technology. The little extras came with his job as a farmer/rancher and being sheriff, which was more like a happy accident. He continued to give a polite smile and said, "Well I'll be God damned. I never thought that the Winchesters would come out to here."

"So you've heard of us? From the dicks at the Centurion?" Dean was not going to waste energy on being polite. As far as he was concerned, anyone associated, with the exception of a few, were dicks unless proven otherwise.

Brian raised his brow at the attitude but a glance at Angela told him that they had their opinion and it was because of how the order treated her. He didn't like it either but he stayed because he did believe in what they stood for. He replied, "They can be dicks but then again those that put the big picture first usually tend to be that way. In the end someone has to do it or the hard crap never gets done. Right?"

Dean looked at Brian. He kind of liked him and was willing to give some leeway with the guy. He hadn't missed the way how he and Angela greeted each other and silently he was cheering for his girl. Perhaps she once had a relationship and even if it was like his one night stands at least it was something. His girl wasn't the nun she seemed to be and she really wasn't since she could tell a dirty joke and boy did Sam start blushing. He gave a slight nod of agreement, "What I heard."

"Good. Since I assume that you're new to the posse and going to help on this, follow me." Brian led the way into the main house. It was bigger than it appeared and had a homey smell to it. Brian pointed out the side room to the Winchesters, "Put your gear in there. Got a sofa bed and a futon in there for you two. Gus, your old room if you can find it."

"You're lucky I don't have a cane this time," Augusta joked as she headed in the direction she knew Brian pointed out to her.

Brian laughed as he pointed out another room and actually opened it for Angela, "I get the feeling that you'd be at home here. Didn't change it too much except to upgrade on electricity and stuff like that." He held the door open and let her in.

Angela walked into the room she had stayed in. She remembered all too well that little room he had put her in mostly to spite her. They had actually butted heads when they first met and insulted each other; they were as bad as the original feud since he thought his territory was being invaded and resented the possibility that the order thought he wasn't competent enough. Things changed though as they worked the job.

She gave a faint hint of a laugh with the slight smile as she saw the cot in the corner with the old desk next to the window. There was barely enough room to stand and keep gear in from the last time and now she had Sasha but she was still a puppy and they could share the cot. The laugh was memories because despite Brian's efforts to make her uncomfortable, she had been comfortable in this room. She nodded in approval and teased softly, "You are pretty good at keeping the color schemes."

"I try," Brian replied just as soft with a slight smile. "I think your pup will be able to fit in with you. You'll have to tell me about her since I've never seen one outside of their usual habitat." He gave his boyish smile that he knew would get results.

"I might," Angela replied when she turned to look at Brian giving her the look they both knew had things go a little crazy the last time. She added, "Just as long as that look changes to something more manly." She grinned for good measure.

"You wound me Angie," Brian countered feigning hurt. He grinned though and sighed. "Well I know you're gonna want to start but I got grub cooking and I can give the scuttlebutt on what has been happening so far."

"You know how I work," Angela replied with a slight movement of her head. "Thanks Brian."

"Hey I sent the word out and was hoping that you'd find out. The order seems to consider this the problem child and leaves me to deal with whatever happens here."

"Well they seem to take an interest now. Augie volunteered to get me since they were sure that I was going to spit on and hiss at whoever else they sent. You know…"

"I know." Brian sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "So you know where the table is and help yourselves. I'll have to go back to town since we did have an incident earlier."

Angela couldn't help but give a weary sigh. "So it has started up again I take it?"

"Well on the surface it's more of he said, they said and over things that could have been a mistake." Brian shrugged his shoulders. "Though it's not nothing considering it involves a girl and a boy and something happening to her brother."

Angela nodded and made a face. So it looked like they were going to have a similar situation and it seemed that the demons didn't care if she came into town on a parade float. It looked like that they were in for the long haul and it was like seeing history repeat itself. "Then I guess you bring the A-game discussion to the table."

Brian nodded as he watched Angela put her bag on the cot. Sasha ambled in after her and began to sniff around. He made a slight smirk before pushing off the door. He started to go take care of the late lunch and early dinner when he paused and turned to see her pulling out something from her bag and marveled at what came out of her gear bags. He then said, "I'm glad it's you."

Angela paused and looked up. She replied, "Glad to be of service." She locked her eyes onto his and they shared a look of understanding.

* * *

The night was pretty cool considering the time of year it was. The stars lit up the sky so brightly it was a marvel to see and you could almost touch them. It was a nice view to contemplate and certainly was for Angela after the day's events. Of course there was one place she truly felt comfortable at and she fondly patted the hood of the Impala and let her thumb rub the metalwork lovingly. Her feet dangling off the edge and crossed at the ankles and the rest of her body was lounging on the hood and windshield of the car. To complete the look she was smoking but funnily a pipe.

The pipe was part of an old habit and part of a memory. Normally she would be smoking a cigarette but the pipe was another joke that Brian brought up before heading out to take care of a few things as sheriff, including releasing the troublemakers and the innocent bystander. He had it kept in a box that helped with preservation and he took care of it for her and now she was holding it like an old friend sort of though she had it hanging out of her mouth.

"Should we expect a beard to grow?"

Angela turned while chewing the end on the pipe to see Sam standing there. She wondered if he was going to come out and have a talk. She blew out a puff of smoke and replied, "A little judgmental now Sam?"

Sam countered, "Just teasing. You do it enough with us." He took a step towards the Impala.

"True," Angela replied as she teethed the end of her pipe. She puffed on it and made a slight show of it. "And the real fun is watching you and Dean trying to figure out if I'm kidding or not." She grinned as she held the pipe.

"Yeah we're just here for your entertainment," Sam deadpanned.

Angela looked at Sam with an expression that could be described as sleepy but she was carefully scrutinizing everything. It was something Austin had her perfect and he was a master at it. She continued to puff on her pipe and replied, "Well when you're as old as I am, you don't need to create entertainment. You just pick up folks that do it naturally." She had added the Southern twang to her voice to make it sound like she was lounging about and being relaxed.

"So you picked hanging out with me and Dean because we amuse you?" Sam raised his brow, pretty much aware where the conversation was headed.

"Pretty much," Angela said talking with the pipe in her mouth. "The amount of bickering and pranks I've seen… just pure gold." She glanced at Sam and let a slight smile curl at the corner of her mouth.

Sam couldn't help but smile and he tried hard not to laugh. He came closer so that he was standing next to the Impala and within touching distance. "I thought you didn't like conflict."

"I don't," Angela answered in a matter of fact tone. "I just don't jump in unless I have to. If I have to fight, I do the best I can for minimum casualties. Sometimes it's not possible. Before what happened here, there was the war. That was an entirely different animal and pretty much set the place where it's at now."

"Is that how you feel about this?" Sam couldn't help but ask the question.

"Everything does have a purpose Sam even if we don't like it," Angela replied as she looked back up at the sky and puffed some more on her pipe. "It sucks royally but some things do have to happen and I have come to some measure of making peace with it but not entirely. You know, no one controls my destiny especially not one who attacks downwind and stinks of garlic."

Sam nearly choked out a laugh and was pretty much undone when he saw the look Angela was giving him. He managed to put on the wounded puppy look and ask, "You think I smell?"

"You don't want to know the answer to that one Sam," Angela replied as she puffed some more on her pipe. She chewed on the end a bit as she laughed. "Believe me that is a loaded question that could easily blow up in your face."

"You started it," Sam pouted but there was no substance to it.

"You were asking for it," Angela countered. "You said it yourself, I win just about every time if you try it on me." She gave a slight smile at the memory of that conversation. "Of course one day you might win but it's a cold day kind of thing." She went back to puffing on her pipe and looking up at the stars.

"What's with the pipe?"

"This old thing?" Angela held it up still feeling the mood to tease Sam whenever possible. "This is a vintage West Virginny pipe. Given to me by an interesting fellow."

"Brian?" Sam didn't mean to sound a little terse at giving the name. He shrugged his shoulders and added, "Well he did give it to you before he took off. Thought it was something that you left behind. You seemed to have a couple of hiding places everywhere."

Angela was not going to call Sam out on how weak that sounded. She recognized his protective mode and that he was trying to be nice since when he was an ass she let him have it. She replied, "Brian held onto it for me after the job here was done. He decided to stay on as the officer in charge of the area since the circumstances here were unusual. Naturally I left it behind like I did with most things back then. He did take care of it since Devil Anse would probably scold me about it."

"Devil Anse?"

"Anderson Hatfield, the patriarch of the Hatfield family at the time the shit hit the fan," Angela clarified. She held up the pipe and added, "Anse gave this to me."

"Wait. He _gave_ that to you?"

Angela teethed the pipe some more as she smiled and tried not to laugh at the expression Sam was giving. "You think I stole it or something?" She made it sound like he was insinuating something in an effort to tease him.

Sam realized he walked into a trap and now he was going to have to work to get out of it. "Um… I didn't say that."

"But you implied it by the inflection of your voice." Angela had taken the pipe out of her mouth and pointed the end at Sam. She ended up tapping him in the chest with it. "Such social cues could be interpreted as skepticism that a legal transaction ever took place."

Sam blinked in surprise. She was talking with a Southern drawl and she just managed to sound like some of the grad students he met at Stanford. They had joked before about her knowing things and for the most part she was very down to earth when she talked to people. This took back a bit. He managed to get out, "Legal transaction?"

"Oh yes. Now a pre-law student from Stanford should know the ins and outs of a legal transaction that was founded upon the legal contracts of word being bond and a handshake but of course backed up by a written agreement that was signed in front of a justice." Angela had sat up and was sitting prim and proper, indicating that she was being serious and enjoying the look that was on Sam's face. She had seen it on Dean's face but Sam just had her wanting to laugh. If only he knew the truth about her legal jargon.

Sam wasn't sure what he was hearing or what to do about it. The only thing he could do was look at her and ask, "Okay, who are you? What have you done to Angie?"

"You're switching areas of discipline Sam. Now you're suggesting the possible of multiple personality disorder or there is the possibility that this individual is bipolar and it is suggestive by the manic depressive episodes that have been witnessed of late. A nice piece for a not guilty verdict by reason of mental defect."

"Christo."

"Religious references suggesting first amendment separation of church and state and of course anything said to a person of such an organization like a priest is considered privileged."

"Okay you win," Sam countered.

"No verdict was given hence this trial is in recess. Tomorrow the defense will have the opportunity to present his arguments," Angela replied with a slight smile. She then turned it into one of her sweet smiles and tapped the end of her pipe to her lower jaw.

Sam realized she had done it on purpose to get him to stammer. She was also giving him an opportunity to get back at her if he dared. Yet he felt pretty good and it showed as he smiled as he asked, "Court's adjourned?"

Angela nodded. She hummed to herself a bit and said, "I was just messing with you Sam."

"I know. Took the shock of you talking like a lawyer…" He shrugged his shoulder.

"You set yourself up for that."

"I know," Sam conceded. "So how did you get that pipe?"

Angela smiled and pulled the pipe out and held it up. She looked at him and said, "Like I said, Devil Anse gave it to me. It was a gift and I'm not quite sure as to why he gave it to me completely but most obvious was that I did save one of his boys from getting a bullet."

"Sounds about right."

"I used to think that he liked me because I had a pair on me. His words of course." Angela took a puff on the pipe. She blew out the plume of tobacco smoke and could smell the leaves. Brian had even stocked the brand of tobacco she had used that long ago.

When she was finished with her puffing, she continued, "He thought that because I actually stood toe to toe with him and pretty much demanded that I come in and help his brother. Plus I think it was also that I told off his uncle Jim Vance." She frowned a little at that.

Sam looked at Angela as she thought about it. "You really did John Wayne a lot didn't you?"

Angela looked at Sam and shrugged her shoulders, "May seem like that but part of it was the fact that I paid attention to people. Augie helped in that too since she reads auras. Since I wasn't completely sociable in those days, I observed people and learned to read between the lines. Anse was no different."

"So you read him and go him to stop?"

_This has to stop Anse. It's what they want._

_ You do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do._

Angela made a slight look. "It was complicated."

Sam made a slight motion. He said nothing more but stood there by the Impala. Together they looked at the night sky until Angela started teasing him with her raunchy rhymes and laughing when he blushed at them.

* * *

**A/N:** We meet Brian, a member of the Centurion and Sam and Angie have a moment and more is revealed in terms of memories of the Hatfield side of things. Keep watching for more Long Live Blood Feuds...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The horses rumbled in the barn as Angela went about pulling tack down and selecting a horse. Sasha was watching her work and smoke her pipe with an inquisitive look. Angela held the pipe in her teeth as she put the saddle on the horse she selected. She had asked Brian about the stock and he gave her the particulars and now she was picking a horse.

"You sure you don't want me to pick you a mount?"

Angela gave a slight grin as she adjusted the saddle on the horse. "I know how to pick, saddle and ride." She gently stroked the cheek of the mostly brown horse as he ran her fingers through the black mane. "Sass here is just fine, Brian."

Brian gave a slight smile as he pushed off from the door he had been leaning against. He walked over to where Sass was standing in her stall and ran a hand along her withers. "She'll get you around just fine. You sure you want to go up to the old place?"

"I've got several places in mind Brian," Angela replied as she slipped the bit into the horse's mouth and undid the leading harness. She turned to find Brian standing very close and took a slight breath in. "You remember the last time, especially Election Day grounds."

Brian looked at Angela. "I do and it was a particularly nasty thing." He adjusted her jacket lapel slightly. "You almost got the same fate as Ellis."

"But I didn't and they learned a thing or two," Angela replied, not sure of what to make of Brian touching her. "So I'll be checking them and maybe I'll get a clue."

"You want me to go with?" Brian had been running his finger on her lapel.

"You have your job. Besides the only way we'll know for sure is if they talk to someone they know and trust."

"What do you think I've been doing? Sitting here and twiddling my thumbs?"

Angela looked up at Brian. She pursed her lips for a moment and then replied, "You know that I don't think that but you have rapport with Pikeville. Besides… I think they know that I'm here, at least the one I think may be behind all this." She gave a shrug of her shoulders and went back to securing supplies on the saddle.

Brian stood up and studied her as she worked. "If you think they know then why did you come? You know better than anyone that to work in a place where you are hunted is like asking for serious trouble."

"That's my life in general Bri. Nothing I can do about that. What I hope to do is to throw off their game a little by not doing the obvious. Might help a little." Angela looped a length of rope around the saddle horn and secured it. "You know the area and you can ask the questions without drawing too much attention. You get to do your job as sheriff."

"Still you know that going by yourself is asking for trouble."

"Then I guess it was a good thing that was going to ask and eventually tag along," Sam's voice entered as he stepped into the barn.

Angela wasn't sure if she should duck and cover or put her foot down. It was classic Sam behavior as he was staring at Brian as if daring him to try something that he would see threatening her. It was classic Brian behavior to respond in kind and not back down. Macho showdown was what it was to put it simply.

Brian looked at Sam and was tempted to get in his face. He wasn't a blind idiot; it didn't take a genius to figure out a few things. He also wasn't above showing the kid his place if it came to it. "You were going to ask?"

Sam eyed Brian and replied, "That is generally the polite thing to do." His voice sounded strained as he stood his own ground.

"Really? Well you seem to need a lesson in manners boy. Eavesdropping is considered rude." Brian pretty much got into Sam's face and looked him in the eye.

Angela knew that this was not going to bode well if one or both decided to get into a fistfight. Brian wouldn't pull punches and she knew what he was capable of and she didn't want Sam hurt. It also wouldn't help their case while on the job. At the moment though she was concerned for Sam and the fact that things could get really bad.

"Not if I was coming in here and happened to hear," Sam retorted in a calm voice.

"Still eavesdropping."

Sam would have said something but Angela decided to intervene, "Look, it will be fine. You got your job in town Brian. Sam and I can check out a few things and Dean and Augie can drive around in Hank. Bases covered and that's it." She looked up at both of them.

Sam looked at her and saw how serious she was. Actually he saw the underlying message that simply said that if they were going to argue then they would have to be prepared for an ass kicking and she wasn't pulling punches on it. He looked back at Brian and said, "Fine with me."

Brian wanted to remark to that but the look Angela was shooting in his direction stopped him. He eyed Sam and replied, "Fine but just remember that this is my town."

"Hard to ignore," Sam replied as Brian left. He looked back and saw Angela giving him the look that he particularly didn't like. "Don't do that."

Angela continued to give Sam the look. "Why shouldn't I?"

Sam rolled his eyes slightly at that. It didn't stop the look though. He took a breath and said, "You know I don't like it." It came out sounding lie a petulant child saying it.

"And you know I can't help this look," Angela replied as she went to find another saddle and went to work getting another horse ready. "Do you have to make things so difficult?"

"Me? What did I do?"

Angela shot a deadpan look at Sam. The horse she was working on rumbled a bit like it was laughing at Sam for missing the most obvious of things. "Really Sam?"

Sam felt exasperated, "Oh you think that was all me?"

"You didn't help."

"Well tell that to him."

"I'm talking to you now." Angela had finished with a blue roan that looked more grey than anything and turned to look at Sam. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. "I don't know if you noticed but that guy that messed with us before here knows who you are and probably knows who I am and that could make things a little difficult."

"So you'd rather be doing this with Gus then?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

Angela snapped the reins of the roan at Sam and the ends hit his chest. She pulled on the reins of the brown and led it out. "No such thing. Didn't you learn anything from Hudson?"

Sam watched her leave the barn leading the horse out. That made him feel like an idiot and he was one. He looked at the roan who was looking at him with a homely expression and Sasha was giving him an inquisitive look coupled by a whine. He made a face at the animals and sighed as he pulled on the roan's reins and headed out with Sasha on his heels.

Angela was already sitting on the brown and smoking her pipe. Sam could tell she was trying not to be too mad. Sighing he said, "Angie, I didn't mean that. I was…"

"I know. I'm just misunderstood aren't I?" She looked down at Sam, the brim of her hat shadowing her face.

"Don't be like that… please. Look I shouldn't have been rude to your friend and you know my reasons but it's no excuse," Sam replied looking up at her. She hadn't really moved and was looking ahead. It was unnerving when she did that because one didn't know if she was still mad or what; essentially it was that look he didn't like and it was making him uncomfortable. "Are you still mad?"

Angela took a puff on her pipe. She wasn't mad. She knew Sam's reasons and even though it wasn't exactly what she would have liked, she was happy with it. She replied, "Not for very long with you Sammy." She looked and gave a smile. "Come on. We're burning daylight."

Sam took that as his cue to get on the roan and did so with some modicum of grace. The last time he was on a horse was when he had to trek through a mountain in the snow to look for her and he still felt bad to the point that he had caused that to happen. It was nice to know that she wasn't mad but it didn't mean that he was forgiven. He managed to turn the horse in the right direction to follow Angela as she led the way to where she wanted to go. He knew she was having fun at his expense when she whistled and Sasha followed after her at a gallop.

"Getting slow Sammy. Not too good if you're trying to keep me out of trouble," Angela said as Sam managed to pull alongside her. She had taken out her pipe and snuffed the flame. It was in her jacket pocket now.

"It's not exactly fair since you know how to ride." Sam steadied himself and managed to see Sasha giving a doggy grin at him. He added, "And this is normal for you."

Angela was smirking at the scene and teased, "You know people might think you're crazy if you talk to animals like that."

Sam shot a look at her. It was not even a bitch face but it conveyed the impression that she pushed a button. "Look who's talking."

"I am talking. Just not to animals." Angela was grinning at Sam like a mad man. She turned to guide the brown in a direction that would prove to be a shortcut. "And not necessarily in a language you understand."

"Why do I put up with you?" Sam joked and there was no malice in his tone.

Angela stopped to study the path and continued, "You put up with me because I can read and write ancient Egyptian and decipher hieroglyphic and hieratic as well as fluency in several ancient languages that evolved into modern ones and your brother called me a surrealist-impressionist. How he came up with that I have no idea."

Sam knew what she was talking about. He had been there when Dean appraised the paintings and charcoal works she had done when she was made to play Zachariah's game. It had surprised him too that Dean knew proper art terms and styles. That was beside the point right now. He replied, "I hardly think quoting movies makes that…"

"Oh the whole thing about ancient Egyptian is true," Angela pointed out. "It was how I was able to talk to the gods that took me in. Comes in handy with a couple of spells. The other languages were because of necessity."

"And you needed a major," Sam teased.

Angela looked at Sam and noted the look on his face. It was their joke because they both liked to do the research portion of the job and she used to joke about it all the time. She chuckled, "Yes I did and boy is it an impressive collection." She then looked in a direction and pointed, "That way is where the incident happened; the Tug." She clicked at the horse and edged forward.

The river was loud over the quiet as Angela sat on her horse and surveyed the area. She looked at the area and could certainly say that it hadn't changed much over the last century or so. The old footbridge was still there and the hand painted signs still designated which side of the Tug belonged to which state.

Sighing, she swung her leg over the withers of the horse and leapt down to get a closer look with a foot survey. She adjusted her hat and pulled out her pipe for the hell of it. She didn't light up but held it in her teeth as she walked around and looked. She pointed at a spot, "Started right there."

"How do you know?"

"Scuffle marks," Angela pointed out as she walked across the footbridge to the Kentucky side. She walked with a decisive gait until she came to a spot. She looked over and found the spot. Sam was in her line of sight and she could see the area. She pulled out her phone and dialed Sam.

_Yeah?_

"Pick a number and indicate it with your fingers."

_What?_

"Humor me Sammy," Angela replied as she peered through the foliage. She watched as Sam held up his fingers. "Two."

_How did you know?_

"Look across the river from where you are standing. Tell me what you see."

She watched as Sam turned to look across. It appeared that he was looking right at her and he was frowning. She suspected something but she wanted to be sure.

_I don't see much. I can't see you._

"But I can see you. I think I found where the shooter was at when it went down. No one could have seen him." She peered through the foliage and looked around and took in the view that was available to her.

_And?_ Sam's voice sounded a little impatient since he wasn't making the connection just yet about what she found.

"Just that. I'm being the forensic scientist," Angela replied as she chewed on her pipe. "I'll be back over in a bit." She hung up her phone and put it back in her jacket pocket and sighed. Looking down she spotted something and frowned.

Using two fingers she rubbed at the spot on the ground she looked at. The mud was helpful in adhering it to her fingers. She dreaded it as she brought her sample to her nose and took a sniff. The smell had her eyes flicker in response. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she looked at the ground with a firm look. Suddenly she swooped down and pressed her palm into the ground.

It had been awhile since she had tapped into the history of a place like that. The Morton House had turned her off it for a time but after everything that happened especially when Bobby sent her to the healer's sanctuary, she had noticed a few things here and there. The thing with Alistair was like the last time but as she hid from Sam and everyone by denying it, it was different but it even she knew that it went further back than that. Her accidentally killing herself came before that was an indication since that had never happened before.

It was like being inserted into a memory. She found herself kneeling on the ground and she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She turned to see a young man coming up at a run and holding a rifle. He had a determined look to him or actually he looked pissed. She took a step back and turned to see a scene. She saw two boys and a girl and got the picture of what was going on but when she turned to see the approaching man she thought she saw something but the scent was there. The smell of sulfur hung on the air and she could almost taste it.

The shot of the rifle had her turn and she saw one of the boys on the ground and the other turning this way and looking. He was also shouting in her direction and the young man was running away. She then looked back towards the river at the sight. The image cleared but the scent of sulfur lingered in the air and she latched onto it like a bloodhound and followed it back across the river and it got stronger when she went back to the West Virginia side.

Sam had been lingering and looking around while Angela was looking around and finishing what she was doing. It was unnerving that she was able to see him but he couldn't see her. He was well aware what happened there and he could tell that Angela thought that it had something to do with the case that they were on even though he wasn't sure. He remembered Wyoming and he knew Dean did too so they were wary about the whole thing and there was the fact that the demon they met knew about them being there. That had been made clear at least to him by Angela earlier when they had their tiff in the barn.

Suddenly Sasha made a bark and it caught his attention. He turned just in time to see the pup get up from where she sat by the horses and take off towards some trees pausing only to sniff. She gave a bark and started forward leaving Sam shouting at her. He gave up and chased after the pup barely able to keep up with her. He cursed as he followed, wondering what the heck had Sasha going crazy.

He caught up to her when she stood stock still and started growling low. Her fur rose up along her back and her ears flattened against her skull. Sam stopped, following her lead as a warning that something not good was hiding there. He put his hand on his gun that he brought though he wasn't sure what good that would do since all it would do would piss off the demon. He thought better of it and put it back. He could do this. "Sasha," he said in a low voice and held his hand out.

Sasha was still growling and looking at the area. She didn't back down but stayed there. Sam glanced down. He frowned a bit at her behavior not sure of what she was doing. He then heard rustling and turned with a flying away trick ready. He would have succeeded but he stopped upon realizing that it was Angela. He made a face, "Damn it Angie. What the hell?"

Angela heard Sam but wasn't really paying attention. She was ready to counter his mojo but was glad that she didn't need to. She would have felt bad about that if it came to that. Right now though, she was on the trail of something. She walked up to where Sasha was still growling at the area. She kneeled by the pup and put her hand on the withers. With a rub, she said, "Good girl."

Sam watched and asked, "Angie, what's going on?"

Angela stood up and looked at Sam before walking over to the area. The scent was strongest there and she kneeled to take a look. She waved her hand, "Come here. Take a look at this."

Sam came over knowing that he was going to get his answers eventually. He kneeled besides Angela and looked at the ground, "What do you have?"

"What do you make of that?" Angela pointed at the ground she was looking at.

Sam looked and saw the familiar powder. "It's sulfur," he replied as he ran a finger through the dust on the ground. "So demons are messing around this place like you said?" He looked at Angela as she brought a bit up to her nose and then tasted it.

"Yep," Angela replied with a nod. She looked around and added, "And I kind of know one of them." She turned to see the look Sam was giving her. She said, "It's not Lenya if that's what you're thinking. She likes to be out in the open when she screws with people. This is like Hudson; striking from the shadows. The most dangerous kind are the ones that pop up when people aren't looking."

"But you said you know this one."

"It is one of many here. On the Kentucky side I caught a whiff of another." Angela looked at Sam and was puzzled by the look on his face. She didn't know what to make of it and didn't want to try at the moment. She covered, "I know that relying on my sense of smell is not really an accurate thing…"

"Angie, you know we trust you."

Angela studied Sam and said, "Old habits." She gave a slight smile. She then looked at the ground and closed her eyes. When she opened them she pressed her hand into the ground.

The action startled Sam a bit but he recognized that she was doing that spacing out thing she did to see what had happened before. He watched as her eyes glowed for a moment and her features contorted into intense concentration for a moment and she nodded. "Just like in 1882," she murmured. Out loud she said, "Come on."

Sam got to his feet and started chasing after her and Sasha. "Where are we going?"

Angela gave a whistle and the horses came to her. She handed the roan's to Sam and replied, "We've got one more place to go to. I need to be sure of something." She swung up onto the brown in one fluid gesture. She looked at Sam as he got on the horse and explained, "It's something I need to verify about all this and the place we're going to will… tell me something."

"Your rodeo Angie," Sam replied indicating that he was willing to follow through with her suggestions. "Lead the way."

Angela nodded and turned the brown around and clicked her tongue. The horse started off in the direction she had turned it towards. Sasha followed with her tongue lolling out, glad for the romp. Sam turned the roan and followed urging the animal into the gallop that Angela started them on. He followed trusting her since she knew the area better than he did. It was a bit difficult to keep up since Angela was moving on her own steam like she had been born riding; another one of those talents of hers from her years of experience.

They charged through West Virginia countryside with Angela in the lead. It was tempting to not spare the horses since it was an emergency but Angela didn't want to tempt fate in terms of demons sniffing them out for poking around. So she made it like they were out for a ride since a good portion of the people in these parts still had farms.

The property looked abandoned but it had been well maintained. Angela was surprised at that but then again the descendants that cared would have kept the property up. Still there were no signs of people living there and there hadn't been for a long time as far as she could tell. She was off the brown the moment she pulled up to the front porch and looked around.

By the time Sam pulled up she was already walking a circle around the main house with Sasha. He was down on the ground when Angela came from around the back and head to a place beside the base of the cabin. He frowned as he watched her begin to dig and then Sasha came in to help and they dug until something was uncovered.

Sam asked, "What's that?"

The unmistakable sound of a rifle cocking gave an answer and a voice saying, "And I want to ask you why are ya trespassing?"

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam and Angie are on the trail after a little macho showdown. Stay tuned for more Long Live Blood Feuds...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_And I want to ask you why are ya trespassing?_

Sam turned slowly and held up his hands. He could hear Sasha growling low in her chest and probably ready to strike. He didn't know where Angela was since all he could see was a double barrel rifle pointed at him by a young guy ready to shoot. He said, "Hey, we're just looking around. No harm."

The young man still held his rifle pointed at Sam. "Try telling that to your mutt there," he replied and motioned towards Sasha who was growling but not snarling. "Now what are you doing here trespassing on private property?"

"It isn't trespassing boy if I'm welcome here and have been."

Two pairs of eyes turned to see Angela standing much closer than Sam would have liked to the kid with the rifle. It startled them both to see her that close to possible danger. Sam thought she was crazy but her demeanor said otherwise. The kid still held up the rifle and replied, "Yeah? By whose authority?"

It felt like a standoff to Angela since he was on the business end of the rifle but she had a feeling about this kid and it was a pretty good one. Besides she was close enough to do what she wanted to do. She replied, "Devil Anse Hatfield, 1882 the day before younger brother Ellison Hatfield died due to injuries sustained during Election Day." She kept a straight face as she said it and her rustic look including her hat helped.

The kid blinked at the response and lowered his weapon a fraction, "What?"

It was a surprise when Angela reached out and yanked the rifle out of the kid's hands and flipped around to have the business end pointed at the kid but she didn't really point it at him. Still the look was enough to have the kid hold his hands up.

Angela had no intention of harming the kid. She said, "Now would you mind telling me what a McCoy is doing on Hatfield land?"

The kid looked at her with bewildered expression while Sam took a moment to realize that she had managed to get the rifle and seemed to have the situation under control. The kid looked at Angela and asked, "How do you know that?"

"Cause I knew Randal McCoy," Angela replied. "You look just like him but a little different. Fact is McCoys are easy to spot. Same as Hatfields." She let her accent that she had been speaking in become a little more revealing. She looked down at that kid with a firm look.

The kid couldn't believe what was happening since he had a woman pointing his rifle at him and she was talking about the history of his family like she had lived it and the guy accompanying her looked like he was used to it. "Who are you?"

Angela raised the rifle to indicate that she wasn't going to fire it and held it in her right arm. With her left she used her pointer finger to push upwards on the brim of her hat to lift it slightly. She replied, "The name is Angela. Most folks call me Angie. Your name kid?"

"Anders. Anders McCoy." Anders offered his hand per Southern hospitality and he was feeling grateful that he wasn't going to be on the business end of a rifle today.

Angela took the hand and shook it but didn't quite relinquish the rifle. She studied the kid and noted the faint scars that indicated a recent scuffle. She recognized him from her vision and was curious why he was on the wrong side of the Tug. She gave a slight smile, "You know you risk getting a bullet. Can I ask ya again why you're here in Hatfield territory?"

Anders looked at Angela and Sam. The dog had stopped growling and was looking at them. He replied, "I got permission just like you, if that could be believed. Sally Connors' family owns this here land. Like a summer retreat for them but it's not in use now."

Angela looked at Anders with a bemused expression. It seemed that he was behaving like the Winchesters would and giving her information without her asking for it. She took a step forward and said, "I know that boy. More or less. So I take you're hiding out here to see your lady. You know that is asking for trouble."

"Me and Sally don't care about that."

"Foolish words considering that last time such a thing occurred," Angela replied as she propped the rifle over her shoulder. "Unless of course that you have full understanding about it."

Anders looked at Angela and replied, "We knew each other growing up. We used to play together. Something though has happened and I don't know what. All I know is that what officially ended in 2003 and even before that…" He shook his head. He wasn't sure of what to make of it.

"What exactly have you noticed?" Sam entered following the usual drill in asking questions. It was an unusual situation but the questions were standard and necessary in their line of work. "Anything like people suddenly not acting like they should?"

"Davey and me used to be friends and he didn't mind when Sally and I started seeing each other. Then a misunderstanding happened between him and my daddy but they fixed it. Then it was like he didn't know me or something." Anders frowned as he studied the two people listening to him. "Why are you asking? Sometimes people change?"

"But did you notice anything like a smell or see something?" Sam pressed a bit more trying to narrow it down.

"Like what?"

Angela replied, "Smelling like rotten eggs or something not quite right when you look at something. Like black eyes?"

"Are you two on something?" Anders took a step back. He was certain that he was with two crazy people. First they were trespassers and now they were asking him funny questions. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do," Angela replied as she took a step forward. With a forward movement, she reached out and touched Anders on his left temple.

Anders was too stunned to do anything and could only watch as Angela touched his head. Her eyes did something funny but it was only for a fraction of a second but it was enough to leave an impression on him. He didn't move while she touched him and didn't move when she released him. "What the hell?"

Angela had turned towards Sam to think and then said, "You've seen one of them have you. The fight in town. One of them you got a good look at and you saw the eyes." She glanced back at Anders. She knew she had thoroughly spooked the kid with that but she knew that time was sensitive. Blood had been spilt already and even though the victim hadn't died, it was going to escalate if it wasn't pulled in check.

"Oh he did see me and a pity that the damn sheriff had to intervene," a voice entered and it carried mocking tones to it.

Anders turned to see the one that had encouraged Jim Greaves to make it into a fight. "You. You started the fight in town."

At that moment, Sasha snapped her jaws and lunged forward. The newcomer grinned and with a wave of his hand the pup went flying and landed hard in the dirt. She moaned a little but was relatively unharmed; she was just stunned. She still let out a squeak and it pangs the younger Winchester but he had to focus on the situation in front of him. He took a step forward but was halted when the demon said, "Hold still there. Now I'm inclined to be sociable but since you hunters are here well there's no need to be since you are interfering."

"I could say the same thing about you," Angela countered. She had started walking forward still holding the rifle but with it slung over her shoulder. "This rather a peaceful little town and we'd rather not have any trouble."

The demon was laughing at Angela as she stood there like it was nothing. "And what do you aim to do about it?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders like she didn't know what she was going to do. "I don't know. Maybe kick your ass into the next century or just send it back to the pit. Either choice works for me."

"I'm sure it would but rather I am here on another matter and it involves… that nice little chest you dug up there." The demon motioned to where the pile of dirt and a dirty wooden chest was.

Angela turned towards to look at it and then gave a slight glance towards Sam and then back at the demon and said, "It's a family heirloom." She was trying to be cute with it.

"Family heirloom my ass," the demon replied. "That there is something that was stolen from us and now we want it back."

"More likely you tried to steal then and trying again now," Angela corrected in a slightly patronizing tone. She straightened up slightly and said, "Of course though since it is something you want, I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. It means no." She gave a toothy grin just to be annoying and smiled sweetly at the demon.

The demon scowled, "Hand it over."

"I don't think so."

The motion was quick and Anders found himself lifted up and he collided with the soft dirt from the mound that had been dug up. Sam didn't quite fly but his feet flew out from under him and he hit the dirt from the demon charging and giving a sweep kick and he was flat on his back. Angela was ready for it and used the rifle like a bat as she flipped it to grab it by the barrel end. Like a major league slugger she swung and caught the demon across the chest and with a crack it was sent flying and it hit the side of the cabin where it slid to the ground.

Angela lowered her weapon of choice and walked forward to ascertain the damage. She felt the force of the demon attempting to use its powers on her but nothing happened. It was like how Alistair said that one time; it tickled. She looked down at the ground like she had been pushed just a little since that was what it felt like and then looked up. She lowered her arms and just stood there and then raised her arms and said in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, not really going to work."

The demon was on his feet scowling. It hid his bewilderment at not being able to get his mojo up. He was on his feet and tried again but nothing happened and he growled in frustration.

"Seriously," Angela replied as she started walking forward. "Not going to work." She then stopped and looked at the demon. "But I picked up a few things." With a deft wave of her hand she sent the demon flying and watched like someone who was interested in bird watching.

She was unprepared when the heavy old wooden tub came flying. It came towards her head and she barely had time to duck and bring her arm up to shield herself. She could feel the wood splinter around her and it hurt like a bitch when it hit.

"That might work. Now please just give me the box and we don't have to go through all this." The demon motioned at everything as he looked at Angela.

Angela straightened up and dusted herself off. Her arm was going to be bruised where it hit but no cuts or anything and her hat was still on. She still had the rifle in her hand since she was holding it by the barrel. She looked at the demon and replied, "Aw and where would the fun be considering that you know I wouldn't give it to you anyway."

"The boss was right about you. Said that you wouldn't give anything up. Would you though, if I were to say kill the tall one?" He looked at her like he was trying to make up his mind about it and it mocked her greatly. He had heard about this one. She didn't give him her name but he knew who she was.

"You'd be making a mistake," Angela replied. Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and she could feel her powers starting to rear up. No mercy to the demons if she could help it; at least with this asshole.

* * *

"You know the other day I was wondering when I would be able to see you again Dean. A lot has happened since that whole bit of excitement," Augusta said as they walked through the town.

Dean had woken up to find his brother and Angela gone. The pup was gone and it was a given that she would go with Angela. Brian the sheriff was also gone and Dean wasn't an idiot. He could put two and two together since he hadn't failed to notice that Sam looked at the guy like an insect that he wanted to squash. The sheriff looked at his brother the same way and he was concerned that it was going to turn into something that would cause more problems than the case at hand did.

As it were, it was just him and Augusta to look through the town and ask a couple of questions of Jim Greaves since he was still in jail for his disorderly and it turned out that he had been piss drunk. It had been a relief to find the sheriff in town and doing his job and he gave the barest details about Sam and Angela wandering around near the river with the dog. Now they were walking through town with Augusta holding onto Dean with one hand and her cane in the other.

Dean replied, "And the other day we were wondering about how to hustle enough cash to feed that garbage disposal on legs she insists on giving it a healthy diet."

Augusta knew to whom Dean was referring to and was inwardly pleased that things were getting along with the trio. She could sense that Dean had grown a bit closer to her friend and they had a shared experience. She chuckled and replied, "And you make sure that she gets a good dose of what you consider healthy."

"Hey, if hell on four legs can live after eating bacon sausage and pancakes and syrup in one sitting then a little puppy can have a bit of sugar or something besides that healthy crap." Dean knew that it was just polite conversation that Augusta was giving since he had it before with Angela when she was trying to diffuse situations from becoming serious incidents. He sighed as he stopped and looked at the girl, "So Gus really, what is the deal with this place?"

"Don't you know your history Dean?"

"I do my research when necessary," Dean replied. He got a little sheepish, "And occasionally I watch a program so I know what Angie meant about murder in 1882. Ellison Hatfield was stabbed and then shot and died two days later from his injuries. His son Cottontop was hanged for killing one of McCoy's daughters."

Augusta grinned and replied, "See I knew you were a smart one and I bet Angie did too."

Dean cleared his throat trying not to be too embarrassed, "Seriously Gus, what was the underlying thing? Was it really demons?"

Augusta paused a moment and gave a frown. She wasn't sure how to explain it without becoming too informative. There were things that involved the job but were personal then and she was sure that Angela would rather tell the story on those. Finally she said, "It was demons. We never could figure out what they really were up to except that they were constantly stirring up the flames between the two families. Randal was convinced that Angie was an abomination that needed to be killed and Anse was… more accepting even though they threatened each other a couple of times."

"Did it ever come down to either them going after you two?"

Augusta could sense the concern in Dean's tone. "Well we were seen as outsiders meddling in affairs but oddly enough nothing serious happened. Maybe a fist fight or two and there was the putting Jim Vance in his place once… but nothing serious. It was like whatever we did, it was tolerated and it didn't stop it. All of a sudden it ended and then it was more or less normal in terms for humans."

"But Angie wasn't convinced it was all over. That's why the sheriff stayed."

"Brian has his own reasons for staying," Augusta replied after a moment's hesitation. "But he did stay because of that and up until now, nothing has happened. So when things were not as they seemed he put the call out and I volunteered to let Angie know."

"You don't need to dress down things for my benefit Gus," Dean said. He looked at the girl knowing that she was looking at him but she didn't see him physically. "I get the idea that the sheriff and Angie had a thing going on."

"Then you should be asking her about this. Not me. You know how she is when it concerns her feelings about people." Augusta started walking forward with a purpose. She didn't really need a guide unless she got turned around because of the wind or something like that. "I'll talk to you about the case but not that. You want to tempt the fire be my guest. I only do it if it is something that I think I need to know."

"Come on Gus. It's not like you knowing about Sam and Angie is a big secret." Dean chased after Augusta and was surprised that she could put quite a bit of distance between them and she was blind. He knew he shouldn't have doubted her with regards to abilities but he did have to admit that he was impressed with her skill set. "And if you want the honest truth," he reached out and grabbed Augusta by the arm gently, "To know that Angie actually had a life outside of hunting or even something that touched normal… that makes me happy. Any tidbit actually makes me and Sam happy. We got to meet her godson and the kid is good."

Augusta looked at Dean even though she couldn't see anything. "You really like hearing about her strays and those times before?"

"Hey. It's not every day that you find out that the girl that makes the best pie ever talk about hobnobbing with famous Mexican bandits and the like and you find out that they were actually nice people and they liked her."

"Oh you must mean Murrieta and Pancho Villa. They are quite nice," Augusta replied. "Did you know that Pancho Villa actually introduced her to bizcochito cookies and gave her his mother's recipe for them? You should ask her to make them."

"Come on Gus," Dean countered even though the prospect of sweets sounded good. "Really, about this case and the sheriff. You guys know each other."

Augusta sighed, "You seriously need to ask her about this… not me."

"They were together weren't they?"

"Dean!" Augusta looked at the elder Winchester. "I will not be your source of information to voyeuristic porn."

"Gus, please."

"You know that the puppy eyes don't work on me. Can't see here." Augusta motioned to her face and smiled at the same time. She sobered as she thought about it and then said, "You want details, you need to grow a pair and ask, and not wait until it takes you by surprise. One day you might not react the way you usually do and end up with feelings and emotions that you might regret. I am being serious about this."

There was no doubt about it to Dean. "And I will ask. I'm just concerned about her feelings… like she has for Sam."

Augusta turned and looked off in the distance. She then said, "What she has for Sam, you have no idea." She turned towards Dean and sensed his confusion. She explained, "I will say that she and Brian had a relationship even though they; opposites attract." She paused and when Dean didn't speak up she was encouraged to continue, "They had something but even I could tell that she wasn't content. She always seemed to be looking for something and she hid it behind the icy demeanor. What she had for Brian is nothing compared to what she has for Sam."

"What do you mean?"

Augusta made a slight faced as she looked away. It was always difficult to describe how she saw things. She knew that Dean knew a little of it but that didn't mean that he understood it. She replied, "It's different. The auras tell me that and that it is powerful but that hasn't been discovered yet. I can say that if something were to happen to Sam and she witnessed the entire thing, you would end up with something worse than hell hath no fury than a woman scorned."

Dean could understand that. He thought Sam going overdrive with the overprotectiveness, then with her it was going to be worse. It vaguely occurred to him her actions when Sam actually did die but he was more fixed onto what Augusta was saying. "I know that she's never had feelings like this before…"

"Oh she has had love but she defines it differently. This with Sam… you know she's scared. It scares her."

Dean looked up to make sure no one was watching and guided Augusta down the street. They continued walking side by side. "Okay I get she's scared. Hell I know she's made choices that were geared to push Sam away."

Augusta nodded. She knew that tactic well. "Well she does have one thing that she didn't have before… You Dean."

"Me?"

"Somehow I get the feeling that you have interesting conversations and you do your best to help her in many ways. Must be that big brother thing."

Dean looked at Augusta as they continued to walk through the town. They made inquiries but not using the usual covers of authority. Augusta insisted on that since it had been discussed the night before that and both he and Sam were willing to go along with the suggestion of keeping an even lower profile. How that was going to go Dean had little idea but he would follow Augusta and Angela's lead.

At the moment they were checking in on someone named Sally Connors since it was her brother shot and she got into an argument with her uncle that turned into a disorderly between him and a kid named Anders McCoy. Dean was talking, "I know you and Angie say its demons and I'm willing to believe that but there seems to be something off about it." He came to a stop in front of a building.

"That's because there is more to it," the familiar gravelly voice entered.

Dean turned to see Castiel looking at them. Augusta was standing there and she accepted the angel's presence with calm. "Interesting. I never thought celestial energy would have such an interesting appearance to it. What brings you here?"

Dean raised his brow at the pair and added, "What she said Cas. Please don't tell me it has something to do with the Apocalypse."

Castiel looked at the pair and replied, "It does."

"Sonofabitch."

* * *

**A/N:** And it looks like we've got trouble a coming and it doesn't look to be good. Cas pops in and looks like things get complicated. Stay tuned for more Long Live Blood Feuds...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The picnic area in the park was a very public place but it was also the place to not risk being overheard. It was one of those weird situations and who was going to look twice at people going for a walk as friends. The only thing off was that one was dressed like a holy tax accountant and two were dressed like they lived on a farm even though one was wearing biker boots.

Dean looked at Castiel and not overly pleased that this angels and demons crap was rearing its head again. They just had gone through it with the Zachariah thing and he was still peeved about that. He was well against the whole messing with his mind and those of his brother and his girl and he was not inclined to have a favorable opinion of angels anytime soon with the possible exception of Castiel. He could admit though that there was one good thing that came out of it and it was the collection of sketches and paintings that Angela had done while she was an artist and director of marketing advertisement.

At the moment though, he was not a happy camper since Castiel had dropped the nice little gem that they were in town because of the Apocalypse. He looked at the angel and said, "So this whole thing is a result of another seal?"

"Yes," Castiel intoned. "It is a seal. One of the Essentials Dean."

"Oh and that is so much better. What the hell Cas?"

Augusta had been listening to the conversation and could tell that Dean was not happy about the situation at all. She asked, "What is an Essential?"

Dean answered before Castiel could go into a diatribe that would border on urgency and admiration especially if it happened to involve Angela and her past activities with them, "It's a type of seal, one that could crack the safe on Lucifer."

"I see."

Dean looked at Augusta and asked, "That's it?"

"Well what do you want me to say Dean? I'm part of a suborder of the Centurion. For the most part we deal with things that seem out of this world. You expect me to freak out about it?" She looked at Dean with a slight expression that spoke of bemusement.

"Just that I usually expect more I guess," Dean shrugged a bit sheepishly.

Augusta gave a wry smile and turned her attention to Castiel, "So Castiel, what exactly does it mean with this specific seal? Why is it so important?"

Castiel looked at Augusta. He could sense what she was and that she was unique; she could see on a level similar to his charge but it wasn't quite the same. It was how he figured that she was able to not react in surprise to what he was. He quoted a piece of Scripture, "And twice the rivers of red of rage and anger flowed upon the land of fruit severing what was once friend and family breached by the shield upon its chest."

"Let me guess, Revelation?" Dean couldn't help but make a face at that.

"Very poetic and I bet it sounds different in the original text," Augusta commented as she listened to the angel's recitation.

"It is very old and the Malachi knows the language," Castiel replied.

"Figures," Augusta replied, "Can't tell you how many times she called me something and I had no clue as to what she had meant."

"One hundred ten," the angel intoned. He looked at Augusta, "One hundred ten with half being the same word."

Augusta was amused by this, "Interesting."

"Okay so now that you are done being amused, Gus, can we get back to what is going on? How bad actually is it Cas?"

"There are no Grigori if that is what you are concerned about. There is no reason to be concerned."

"There is reason to be concerned about that Cas," Dean countered, "But that's not the point. The question is why here and why now?"

"Blood has to run twice," Castiel replied, "Time seems to be irrelevant but the location must be the same."

"I figured that one out and I'm assuming that a key or something is needed?"

"Yes, the breastplate of Yeshua," Castiel replied.

"Okay so we need to find this thing meaning Angie needs to find it right?" Dean looked at the angel trying to verify what he knew so far about the whole spiel with the Essentials.

"To find it yes but there seems to be a problem. It was stolen after the seals were put in place."

"But that headpiece thing can find it since Angie knows how to use it," Dean said. At the look Castiel was giving him he realized something, "There is no trace of it anywhere. Is there?"

"It's still in existence but it can't be sensed. Orders had been given to search for it but not one trace has been found."

"Well that's just perfect. Of course maybe the demons have it and they have their place or maybe it is even here under our noses." Dean frowned in frustration at the whole thing. This didn't bode well for anyone especially if Angela knew or didn't know and he was inclined to think the latter. Still he had to ask, "Does Angie even know?"

"No, she doesn't," Augusta spoke. When it felt like both pairs of eyes were on her, she continued, "When we came here the first time, we were under the impression that the demons were just making life a living hell. Most of the time there is no logical reason. She did suspect there was more to it but she dismissed it as being paranoid. It was like she said I guess when she reminded you of this place called Hudson."

"So she suspected it but wasn't sure?"

"Question is why would the demons be interested in this place? If it was a demon that specialized in rage, hatred and liked the conflict it gave, creating a feud like it did between the two families would have been very substantial in terms of entertainment and the like." Augusta put her fingertips together to contemplate on this. "Back then there was some disagreements and we had just finished a war so play with one thing and it extends to another. However since Castiel here says that it is a seal, it makes me wonder how much the other side really knows."

"It is possible that the demons know a bit about it. Both sides know about the seals."

"Yeah it's not a big secret and you guys leave it to people like Angie to make sure the big ones aren't broken and end up bringing her misery." Dean crossed his arms to calm down before placing a call to Angela or Sam, whichever one decided to pick up the phone. More likely it would be Sam since Angela had a tendency to break her phones by using them as a weapon.

"If it means anything," Castiel said, "I do not wish misery upon her. I don't like asking her to do things that have proven disastrous in the past." He looked at the pair before him but mostly at Dean as if it would get the hunter to understand.

"But orders are orders right?" Dean had softened his tone a bit even though he wasn't happy with the situation at the moment. He never was if it concerned this angels and demons crap and especially if it made his girl miserable and force her to go more than vamping out. "You give then and like she always does, she does it because she wouldn't let an innocent be caught in the middle." He shook his head at that.

"It's not terribly bad Dean," Augusta replied softly. She knew that both men cared about Angela to an extent and she was a bit surprised that an angel could feel that way. It was her first experience with one and so far preconceived notions had been shot out the window on this one. "It hurts yes but in the end she makes a choice and if you were to ask her now if she were to change it, nine times out of ten she would say no."

"I know that Gus but it doesn't make it feel any better," Dean replied. He looked at her and Castiel, "So what are we going to do aside from me trying to call Sam and Angie and warning them about what is going on."

"They are occupied at the moment," Castiel intoned. He looked at Dean and explained, "It is not what you think."

"And that makes it a whole lot better," Dean replied sarcastically trying to damp down the urge to grab Augusta, get into Hank the truck and head up to… wherever the hell his brother and sister went.

"Dean I think you should trust Castiel on this one," Augusta replied. She smiled sweetly at Dean. "Considering…"

Dean thought that was too much information. "Please Gus. That's TMI indefinitely. Besides they aren't even on the same page as far as their feelings are."

"Not that you perv," Augusta replied giving a smack to Dean's chest. "Even I know that. I was referring to the fact that Castiel here can sense things. He has a guardian-charge bond." She gave an expression that was almost patronizing. She couldn't believe that Dean jumped that gun and that fast too.

Dean felt like an idiot. It had been stupid to jump that gun. He knew that his brother and his girl weren't even close to that. He blamed it on Sam for dreaming his pervy dreams and his egging the situation on. "Hey I bruise easily," he covered.

Augusta scoffed at that. She couldn't help but laugh as well since it was pretty funny. "You, a hunter who has been thrown into every surface conceivable, says that he bruises easily." She tsked at that and laughed a little too. "Now enough of the song and dance, what do we need to do? Should we stick to the plan and talk to the girl?"

Dean was saved from answering when something crashed nearby. Two men crashed through knocking over some trash cans and throwing punches and wrestling. Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly and said, "It is the demon's doing."

"Well I guess we have our answer," Dean replied and started looking around. He was tapped on the upper arm by Augusta and leaned in for her to whisper. They started walking and hoped that there wasn't going to be any unpleasantries.

* * *

_1890_

_ It had been a couple of years since the battle at Grapevine and then Cottontop had been hung for murder. Angela couldn't help but shake her head at that. The bloody battle was bad but the fact that they coerced the poor boy to confession. It was a kangaroo court and under Kentucky law. It just wasn't right in her opinion but the damage had been done and blood had stained the ground._

_ She had ridden up to the Hatfield residence after being shooed away by Randal. She was sorry about his state. Things were different for Devil Anse though. She had seen it before Grapevine when she implored for him to stop and his final decision to let Cottontop hang. It seemed that he had a change of his opinion of religion and God._

_ Walking around the property she found Devil Anse digging by the base of the house. She frowned as she walked up, not paying attention to Cap who was watching her. On the ground was a chest and she could guess what Anse was going to do with it. "Don't tell me that something has happened Anse."_

_ Anse looked up from his digging and puffed some smoke while still clenching his pipe in his teeth. "Just taking stock of everything. What are you doing here? Thought you'd be heading back to the frontier or something."_

_ "Just making sure things are good," she replied. She took a couple of steps forward. "Something I should know about?"_

_ Anse looked at the box and then the hole. Then he looked back at her, "Nothing you need to worry about. It's part of my redemption."_

_ Angela raised her brow at that. It was tempting to ask questions but she knew that it wouldn't get her anywhere with Anse. She had been the same way back when they met and he said that she had a pair to deal with him. She glanced at the chest. She couldn't pick up on anything that was remotely related to the underlying causes to what happened. Yet like this, she was wary about it…_

Angela looked at the chest that she and Sasha had dug up before they had been interrupted by the demon. The last time she had seen it was when Devil Anse was burying it. She had interrupted what he was doing and tried to figure out what it was but all he said was that it was part of his redemption. At the time she considered that it was for the events that had happened then.

She ran her fingers along the wood, careful to not get a splinter from the old wood. It was dirty since it had been buried for the better part of a hundred years but surprisingly there was little damage to the thing. It had her thinking that there was more to it and it was something that nagged at her up until the day she left Pikeville and that area of the country. Since then she relied on reports that Brian supplied the Centurion.

Now she had the opportunity to actually see what was inside the chest and she felt apprehension. She knew it wasn't a hex box and if it were, she wouldn't have been stupid enough to open it without precautions or not at all. You never messed with anything that was in a hex box. You were just asking for trouble. As it were there was nothing to indicate that it was one. In fact it looked exactly what it looked like; it looked like a chest that had been buried for a hundred years.

_It is something that I have to do. I can trust that you will conveniently forget it?_

It was a sort of reasonable request when he asked it of her then. It probably was foolish to agree to it but something told her that it was the right thing to do. She did conveniently forget about it until recent events brought her back to the Tug and then there at the house which also managed to stand up to the passage of time, which was aided by diligent family members and was currently the favorite hangout between two people of both families who were on the way to a matched pair. It was something to think about as she put her hands on the edge of the chest and gently tapped the wood with her fingernails.

"So you want to tell me why you dug that up and exorcised a demon to protect it?"

Angela looked at Sam who was staring at her. She replied, "Honestly I have no idea what is in this chest."

Sam raised his brow at her. It wasn't that he didn't believe; he did but given the fact that she knew where it was and then risked the sanity of the kid that was now passed out on the cabin's couch with her mojo act… he wanted to be sure of what he was getting into. "But you knew where it was buried. Sasha helped you dig it up."

At her name, Sasha lifted her head from her spot on the floor she had staked out. She was fine and no worse for the wear after the demon kicked her. There were some sore spots but they were bruises and they would be gone within a couple of days. Angela motioned at Sasha to lie back down and looked at Sam to reply, "I knew because I saw Devil Anse bury it. I don't know what is in it but I do know that the ringleader of the demons here wants it pretty badly."

"So you intend to open it?"

"Eventually," Angela admitted. She looked up at Sam after studying the box again for a time. "It's not a hex box. It's just a box. No harm comes from opening a box."

"I figured that but since when has just opening a box meant anything good to us?" Sam looked at Angela with a concerned look. He didn't need to spell it out in so many words the possibilities of something nasty coming out.

"If it makes you feel better, I lobbed mojo at it while you were shaking the dust off." She had made light of the fact that Sam had been knocked into the pile of dirt she and Sasha had dug up and when he walked a dust cloud seemed to rise. She had teased him and called him Pigpen and he had scowled at her for that but she continued to laugh at it. She added, "I can pick up when something has more or less supernatural energy. Like the Morton House."

"And I know that Angie," Sam replied, "But you know. I just don't want something to happen because we assume something is harmless."

"Oh I know," Angela countered. She still hadn't dropped the southern twang she had picked up again simply out of force of habit and it fed into the cover she was going to use for the job. "I always keep that in mind but sometimes you can't sit around especially if it is something the other side wants." She paused a bit and looked at the chest and then motioned for Sam to come and stand where she was.

Sam wondered what she was up to with him coming closer. She had made a good point about it not being a hex box. There were none of the traditional markings that indicated one as such. In fact it looked like an ordinary chest and one that Angela could heft like it was nothing. He raised his brow and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Humor me?"

Sam complied and stood where Angela had been standing not moments ago. He looked at her and she moved him a little more and put him closer than he would have liked to the thing. Still he let her and he said, "Okay. What now?"

Angela didn't answer right away. She had glanced back to make sure the kid was okay and it looked like he was going to be out for a while longer. She turned back and said, "I know that you know I can sense things and Dean has commented on it a couple of times. The truth is that the level of awareness is inherent in all things. Most would call it their sixth sense and is mostly a barely measurable whisper. Others it needs to be cultivated and that requires training and occasionally a little boost from outside sources."

Sam tried not to read too much into that last part. He still suspected that she knew what he had been up to with Ruby but it was maddening that she didn't come out and ask or say it. It never once occurred to him that she could have thought it was something different and was waiting for him to ask her about it. It wouldn't have made a difference since his first guess was right. After a moment's hesitation, he replied, "Other sources?"

"Sometimes the strength of another can supplement the one who needs a boost. There is strength in numbers you know," Angela replied as she stood on Sam's right. She looked like she was peering over his shoulder. "Since you have shown some talent in certain areas how about I show you how I know that there is nothing bad in the box?"

"I hardly think that is something I can do," Sam replied looking at her with a slight look. "Um…"

"Oh you can do it. Like I said, sixth sense. Even Dean can do it on occasion." Angela looked at Sam and then stood in his line of sight. She gestured towards the chest. "How you do it… there it is."

Sam thought she might have gone crazy with her teaching mode. Certainly that seemed the case when she was teaching Eli fighting. They were the same techniques she used when clearing out rats in Bobby's attic or punching a vamp that nearly ripped out Dean's throat once and yet the kid utilized them with finesse and looked like a boxer as Henry had put it. "Yeah I know there it is."

"It's there. You tell me. What does it tell you?"

Sam looked at her like she was out of her mind but the expression she was giving told him she was being serious about the whole thing. He looked at the chest and stared at it. It was just sitting there and he said that. All he got was a hum and her telling him to keep going. He couldn't help but ask, "You want me to reach out with my inner feelings?"

"Whatever rocks your boat Yoda," she replied. She had crossed her arms over her chest. She watched his frustration and continued, "Sam, it's a simple thing. What does it tell you?"

"All I'm thinking is that this is not my area but yours and I feel stupid and that you're doing it on purpose." Sam couldn't help but pout a little at that.

"There are reasons for my madness Sam. You know this just as well as your brother. You know I don't do this for kicks with you two," she replied softly as she looked back at Sam with infinite patience in her eyes. "Look at the chest. See it. What does it tell you?"

Sam sighed and tried not to roll his eyes at that. It didn't seem practical to him to be doing this and he knew that Angela did have unconventional methods but this… he wasn't sure. He was willing to humor her and he turned his attention towards the chest and looked at it. He took in the appearance and then began to study it. There was nothing unusual about it and… He frowned as he continued to study it. He wasn't picking up any vibes or anything.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I'm not getting anything out of the ordinary. It's just a box."

"No tingly gut feelings?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Angie."

"Sam."

Sam sighed as he glanced once more at the chest and then at her and nodded in affirmation, "Yes. I'm sure. I'm not getting any bad vibes from it."

Angela relaxed her features and motioned towards the chest, "And there you have it." At the look Sam was giving her, she went on, "Not everything is tied to super cool and super freaky powers. Sometimes the most basic of things, like pure gut instinct, can make all the difference when faced with something that has the potential to cause harm. All beings have this and for some it is more sensitive than others and it is cultivated over time and you learn to trust it. Sometimes you can be wrong but you learn from it."

Sam looked at her and then at the chest. He then narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "You knew there was nothing wrong with it did you?"

"Like I said, I don't know what's in it but I know for certain that I'm not picking up bad vibes from it." Angela ran her hand along the lid of the chest. "You were merely verifying. Sometimes asking a second opinion helps."

It was a moment in which they locked eyes for the briefest of moments. It was then that Sam asked, "So are you going to open it?"

Angela gave a slight smile, "Only one way to find to find out why they wanted it." She grabbed the padlock and with a deft twist she had it off with no damage to the chest itself and had one hand on the lid.

She was about to lift the lid when they both heard, "Please tell me that I just hit my head and this is a dream."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like we've got another seal and Sam and Angie have a conversation about the chest. Stay tuned for more Long Live Blood Feuds...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam and Angela turned to see the kid Anders looking at them and was in a state of wondering whether he should fight or fly. Angela was the one that took action and put the padlock down on the table. She said, "I could tell you what you want to hear but I don't think you really want that. Am I right kid?"

"Anders," Ander replied as he rubbed his head. He looked around and found that he was inside the Hatfield cabin. He recognized the furnishings since he had been there many times before. "And maybe I want you to lie to me."

"Well now what good does lying get you? It causes nothing but pain if it is a serious offense and a minor annoyance if it is lesser than that." Angela crossed her arms over her chest and scrutinized the boy since she wanted to make sure he was alright from his head injury. "Or you could leave and convince yourself that this is a hallucination."

"And have Sally think that I'm crazy like everyone else arguing over petty offenses? Hell no." Anders stressed the last part and his southern accent came out heavier. "Besides I think I am crazy when I see you take my rifle and use it like a bat to send a guy flying."

Angela looked at the kid and replied, "You're not crazy. You have a nice rifle. 30-30 Winchester is a nice one and pretty strong. No damage. I checked." She pointed at the rifle she had left within arm's reach of Anders. Sam thought she was crazy for doing that but she said that it wouldn't be a problem. She appreciated good craftsmanship.

Anders looked at her and went and picked up his rifle to inspect it. He took a good look at the weapon and noted that it was mostly undamaged. If there was any, he didn't see it. He finished and cast a look at Angela, "Looks good."

"I appreciate good craftsmanship," she replied. "So what are you going to do?"

"No idea. I could shoot you and your friend and the Connors family would be thankful."

Angela gave a slightly amused smile as she replied, "You could do that but I would be inclined to snatch that rifle out of your hands and shove it up your ass. If you thought me using it as a club was nasty… Besides, she would have you down before you leveled it." She motioned towards Sasha who raised her head to look at Anders and a puppy rumble came from her chest. "Or you could accept the fact that what you saw is real. You suspect something is going on and I think this isn't the first time that you may have seen something." She walked up to the boy while looking at him in the eye.

Sam for his part stood by the chest. He knew from experience that once she started on something that could make all the difference between getting cooperation or being told to fuck off. Most of the time it seemed that she was successful with that. He watched as she looked at the kid like she knew everything about him.

Anders looked at Angela and then at Sam. He couldn't deny that something was going on and that whoever they were knew it too. Still he wasn't stupid since they were strangers and yet the woman seemed to know quite a bit about this part of the world. He studied then both and allowed, "I don't know what I saw out there but…" He looked around and then back at her, "But there are things that just don't seem right around here."

Angela gave a slight nod. It was a start since she knew that a vast majority of these people were God-fearing folks and if she were to say demons and show her fangs… She would have ended up being the one tried for heresy or something. "Any new folks coming into town apart from me and my friend?"

"Few people but folks on both sides know them but something is not right about them." Anders looked at the pair of them. "That's not the problem though. The problem is between my family and Sally's and has nothing to do with it. Now I won't say anything about you two being here and I don't want to know."

Angela watched as he picked up his rifle and his things and started heading towards the door. He paused only a moment to rub his head slightly and she picked up the faintest of moans. She said, "You okay kid? Sometimes they tend to hit hard."

Anders turned to look at Angela. He raised his brow and replied, "You know I heard a story passed down in my family and from Sally's that goes all the way back to when the original feud about someone who was friend and foe."

"Never heard of it. Maybe I could drop by some time," Angela replied, "I'd like to hear it from Daniel McCoy one day." She had turned to look like she was going to head back and do what she was doing before Anders woke up. She managed to cast a glance at Anders as he left. She noticed the look that came across his face. It was risky to admit that she had kept tabs on both families since she left. It paid to have access to certain things.

Anders looked at her and wondered how that was possible. He had never seen her or her friend before. It would be impossible that they would know each other since she was obviously younger than his dad. He raised his brow in suspicion and countered, "Then cross the Tug and ask in town." He turned to leave.

"You know that it won't stop and I would hate to see two people who care for each other be torn apart because good people are…persuaded to go against their friends and family."

Anders paused and he saw Angela looking at him. He glanced over at Sam who was still by the chest. As he looked back at her he saw that she was looking at him with a look that wasn't hard or bullshitting him. It spoke of honest truth in there but he wasn't sure. All he did was give a slight nod and leave the cabin without another word to where his horse had been tethered.

Angela watched him leave and her lip gave a slight twitch. He needed some time. She knew Sam was staring at her and she said, "He'll be all right. Our 'secret' is safe."

"You seem to have a lot of confidence in that Angie," Sam replied. He hadn't interrupted, trusting that things would work out like they should. This thought was a little different.

She turned to look at Sam and replied, "A lot and capitalizing on what was left behind here." She looked at the cabin and pulled her pipe out of her jacket pocket. She looked at it and fingered it and felt the contours of it. "Some things do have a long memory."

"There is the chance he could…"

"There is," Angela replied acknowledging Sam's concern that he didn't quite voice. She fondled the pipe a little before continuing, "But he won't."

"Like I said before, a lot of confidence. That and you may have scared him a little by telling him you knew his family and the Hatfields," Sam replied. He paused a moment and gave a slight cough, "And um… don't take this the wrong way but… it was pretty risky to expose yourself that way."

"All I did was imply that I knew who his father was," Angela replied as she raised her brow. "I never said that I knew him."

Sam knew she was right. She was good with semantics and could make good arguments and if she had a recording, she would use it to further her case. Still it was a risk she had taken and no doubt the kid actually remembered what he had seen even if he had taken a hit to the head. "No but you did sort of kicked a demon's ass and in full view of him and you vamped out. I'm surprised you hadn't scared him off with it."

"Well that would be a problem if he actually saw that. What I am sure he saw was me just kicking demon ass with a 30-30 Winchester, handling it like a club with no damage to it and quite possibly giving an interesting blow to it. As to seeing the last part, he was out cold." Angela looked up as she pulled some tobacco out of her pocket and put it in her pipe. The matches were next and she lit up. Once she had it going, she said, "I said just enough to make him question family lore."

Sam pulled a face as he processed what she had said. Finally he replied, "So you know something?" He shook his head and frowned in confusion.

Angela puffed a bit on her pipe. It was better than her smoking and no doubt Sam would be worrying about it but he wouldn't say anything since it wouldn't kill her. She had smoked centuries previously and almost every night on the job until she stopped. She knew she did that whenever she had a job that was particularly difficult or if it brought back memories like being in the old cabin again. She looked up, "I didn't know anything. The kid told me and then I played it." She paused and continued, "Have you ever wondered why I was able to get through the centuries like I did with the trail of friends and enemies apart from the reputation that has much of the demons thinking I'm some sort of spawn or something that rivals Lilith?"

"Well I know that you did do some things that you don't like to talk about," Sam admitted.

Angela gave a slight smile and continued, "And that is part of it. The other part is; You know Cary is my stoolie and he more or less does what I say."

"Yeah and he sells you out," Sam spat out. He couldn't help it since he never had been able to voice how he completely felt about the guy.

"And I wouldn't expect anything less than that from him," she replied in a firm tone. "Anyway the point I'm getting at is that how I got by was the ability to simply read people; know their tells and deduct the information. Besides knowing who you are talking to also helps. I kept tabs on both families. County records in these parts are remarkably well kept." She looked at Sam and gave a smile. She chewed on the end of her pipe and puffed a few clouds of tobacco smoke. "And I wouldn't expect anything less."

Sam couldn't help but smile a bit even though he was surprised, "So you played the kid?"

"I only went by what he was telling me. He told me he knew family lore and I went with that. It's not something I do lightly but I've had to do it because I had to."

"I don't doubt that. It's just almost like…"

"It is like manipulation," Angela replied as she came closer. "Except with words instead of what I can do up here." She tapped her right temple with the tip of her pipe. "Such is the way of things when you do what you have to do. It stinks at times and is heavy but… You just got to remember where you stand in the grand scheme of things. It is easy to get lost along the way."

Sam didn't say anything but he nodded and moved aside and put his hand on the lid. It was something to think about but later. "So do you want to open this?"

"Well there is nothing else to do and I do want to know what the demons want so badly. Nice thing is that the kid won't say anything since I sort of fibbed. Back in the 1880s I did have free reign to come and go as I pleased. Just not now." Angela studied the lid of the chest. It was then that she noticed something that she didn't notice before and her expression changed.

"Figures," Sam replied in a teasing tone. He then noticed her expression. He asked, "What is it?"

Angela fingered what she had missed. It was wax that had filled the carving. She used her nails to dig it out. The action chipped them badly but she didn't want to damage anything with a knife. She cleared it all out with a little help from the heat of her pipe to soften the wax. She then read it but not in English; it was in the language it had been carved into. "The shield of the heart from which the blood spills twice and once friends now enemies," she read in the language it had been written.

Sam had no idea what she was saying, "Angie?"

_It's part of my penance. I trust you will conveniently forget about it until the time is right._

Angela blinked as she remembered that conversation she had with Anse Hatfield. She looked at the lid and then rapidly opened it. At the sudden shine of silver she pursed her lips even though her pipe was clenched firmly between her teeth. It couldn't be. She barely heard Sam repeating her name bu she managed to look and she said, "We have to get this back to the cabin. It's worse than I thought and I can't believe I missed it."

"What?" Sam was ready to chase after her as she went to grab their supplies. He paused when he looked into the chest. He frowned and looked at her as she snapped her fingers at Sasha as she grabbed the packs she took off the horses. She came over with an empty pack and looked at him before reaching into the chest.

* * *

"Tell me why I do this job."

"You are Dean Winchester. You are the one that I gripped tight and raised from perdition."

"Not that Cas."

Augusta shook her head as she sat on the bench in lockup. She looked in the direction of the other cell and heard the grumbles from the other people that had been rounded up. She could hear insults and the sounds of punches being thrown. There was a clang as a body slammed into the bars and she turned towards the sound to look and her eyes moved as if searching for something.

Dean was rubbing his head and dabbing at a cut on his lip when he asked his rhetorical question. Then Castiel had to take it as a literal question and recited what he told him when they were first getting to know each other. He still found it hard to believe that the angel and Angela went way back since he figured she would have taught the angel a few things about human euphemisms. He looked at the angel who was looking at their enclosure with rapt fascination. "What are you doing Cas?"

Castiel was looking around and then at the other prisoners that were still fighting. It was worse than he thought. While he was warning Dean and the blind healer about the seal, a disturbance was starting. It was mostly a fistfight and over something that even Castiel couldn't understand the significance of. They went in to help to stop the fighting and ended up in the fight and now they were in this prison. The police said it was for disturbing the peace whatever that meant. He replied to Dean's question, "I am sensing that this is worse than I thought."

Dean looked at the angel who hardly looked mussed except for the trench coat looking wrinkled and the tie loosened. The angel was the holy tax accountant as he first said but it was that calm that sometimes pissed him off. Right now he was annoyed as he replied, "Oh yeah this is definitely worse being stuck in jail."

"You have done no wrong. They will see that," Castiel replied.

"Yeah and in the meantime Sam and Angie are out there and probably being led into a trap or something equally bad."

"The Malachi will not let any harm come to your brother Dean." Castiel was still looking all around. He then looked across the way and studied the people there as they bickered and fought. It was clearly the influence of a demon. They had the marking of a demon's work. "The Malachi protects all."

"No shit Cas. I read the same thing from Bobby's collection."

"She won't let harm come to Sam," Castiel repeated. He then turned to look at Dean, "She will fight as is her nature and then some." He stared at Dean hard.

Dean knew that Angela was capable of extreme violence and he had seen her do it and that was with her fists and feet. Occasionally she used a weapon and extracted blood. He had seen quite a bit and the whole thing with Alistair was still stuck in his mind. He gave a slight nod and replied, "Which is why she needs backup Cas. You would think you'd have learned after what you asked if her."

"He is right Dean. This is worse than we thought," Augusta said from her seat. "It's not past the point of escalation but it will get there." She gestured towards the others. "This is petty but it will get to the point where…"

"Ellison," Dean replied in acknowledgment. He put away the bandana he had in his jacket pocket. "Well we can't do much in here."

"No but perhaps your release will help," Brian's voice came through as he barked at the others to shut up. He pulled out the ring of keys and walked up to their holding cell, "I had witnesses tell me that you three trying to stop the fight that the Greaves boys started with the Connors. I'm sorry." He unlocked the cell.

"Hey they were fighting just as much as we were."

"Trying to break it up you dumb hick and you're in West Virginia so it will be West Virginia law around here," Brian shot back at the one who did the taunting. He opened the gate and let them out. "Come on. You need to get out of town while I sort this out. Head back to the ranch. If Angie came up with similar trouble, that's where they'll head."

"And you just know that?" Dean wasn't trying to be difficult on purpose but he was concerned.

"Dean," Augusta said softly and put a hand in the crook of his elbow. "We can't handle this here and now. We need a plan," she whispered.

Dean took the hint and was agreeable. So they left with Brian ushering them out. The truck that they had acquired was waiting where they had left it. He looked at Castiel and asked, "Are you coming or are you…" He gestured to make reference to his angel flapping.

"Perhaps it is best if I accompany you like this," was all Castiel said and he went to the other side to get in.

"Yeah sure," Dean muttered in slight sarcasm as he got in the driver's side.

They managed to make it to the ranch without any trouble but there was no sign that Sam or Angela were back. It didn't relieve Dean's apprehension when Castiel said that there was no distress. He wasn't sure if the angel could understand what it meant to be in distress. He was just being a worrier in general since he had tried the cell phone and no answer and he had kept it up several times. So he was worked up into a state to actually yell and maybe slug Sam for not calling.

Augusta just shook her head as she climbed out and turned to look in the direction they most likely would have gone. She had the feeling that her friend would have figured out things and probably hightailing it back. That and she was probably making sure that they weren't being followed back to the ranch. The place was demon proofed to a degree but still better safe than sorry with the whole thing and she believed that Sam was all right with her; she knew it because she could sense how deep her friend's feelings extended and she didn't blame her for hiding them as much and was glad that Dean could see it to some degree.

There wasn't much to do except to go inside the cabin and Augusta just went into the kitchen to make something to eat mostly out of something to do. She left the angel to his own devices and debated on whether or not to solicit help from Dean since clearly he was going to wear a hole in the ground worrying. He had passed by the door for what may have seemed like the twelfth time when she finally said, "You wear a hole in that floor and Brian won't be so accommodating."

"Yeah well Brian doesn't have a pain in the ass little brother that has a tendency to get the short end of the injury stick if you know what I mean."

"You know she won't let anything happen if she could help it."

"And that's what worries me Gus. I know she hates doing it but it's like she can't help it when she gets pissed enough and she liked what she did to Alistair."

"I would think that revenge does taste sweet especially after so long," Augusta replied, playing somewhat a devil's advocate. "But I see your point. You know before we were called out to here, about twenty years ago, she witnessed a great tragedy and… She tried to stop it but you know how the army was then."

"You speak of the Washita Massacre in 1868," Castiel's voice entered. He had been looking around the cabin, fascinated with the attention to the means taken to protect the inhabitant of the grounds. He was well aware of the Centurion's role in things and how it had spread from the early days to now and was impressed with how things have developed granted that he hadn't heard complimentary phrases about them coming from Angela.

"Yes," Augusta replied. "The massacre that almost started another war."

"That bad I take it," Dean replied.

"Angela tried to stop it. This man named Custer… it wasn't pleasant," Castiel replied. His expression didn't say much.

Dean managed to pick up on the uncertainty and reluctance to say what was really on their minds. Contrary to what most people thought about his education level, there were some things that he had paid attention to and on the side, when Sam wasn't looking, he did research but mostly on his girl Angela and mostly to find out about what she did and he was fascinated that she saw so much of history. He had an inkling of what went on and ventured a guess, "Don't tell me that she started Little Big Horn."

The look Castiel gave him confirmed it and Augusta's quiet clearing of her throat also spoke volumes as she said, "So you see why she won't let anything happen to Sam if they are in trouble."

Dean knew his history when he cared to read up on it. He knew that Little Big Horn was where Custer met his doom along with the Seventh Calvary. He found it not too hard to believe that his girl would do that as revenge. Now that he had seen how she could be when provoked to extremes… "Well that makes me feel all better," he replied in a fit of sarcasm.

"Well Washita was a failure. You can see that she won't want this one to be."

"Yeah I can see that Gus," Dean replied. "But this is a seal we are talking about, an Essential and the last time Angie messed with one she ended up out of commission for little more than a week. And it was because of some fallen angel called a Grigori. She was lucky she was able to kill one and then that one up in the woods…"

"So what are you really upset about?"

Dean paused in mid rant to look at Augusta who was holding out a sandwich she had made. He gave a slight smile and took the proffered sandwich. "Thanks Gus."

"Sometimes a full stomach does wonders," Augusta replied as she handed one to Castiel though she got the sense that he didn't need food but still she was polite. She had manners and from someone who was strict with them.

There was nothing much to do until Brian came back and it had been a couple of hours after being released. Sam and Angela still weren't back and it had Dean asking Brian how far things were spaced out there. Brian didn't get a chance to answer since there was a whinny and the familiar bark yips that Sasha gave. Coming over the swell was a blue roan at high speed and it looked like the rider was off balance which made sense for a six foot frame.

Dean was out the door and on the porch when the horse came to a stop and Sam actually fell off with a pack on his shoulders. Sasha had trotted up and started nosing Sam as if to ask if he was okay while Dean was being Dean and asking, "Where the hell have you been?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sam and Angie discuss a few things apart from their find and Dean, Gus and Cas are in jail. What a fine mess. Stay tuned for next time on Long Live Blood Feuds...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I think it was much easier coming up than it is going down."

"Usually is the case but back in the day the road was very well traveled by until Devil Anse packed up and hid in the mountains. Still pretty well maintained but not like it was," Angela admitted as she guided the horse around. She disliked the fact that they were not making good time getting down to the main dirt road. She wanted to hurry but there was no need to injure the horses because the road was not as well defined as it used to be.

"And I'm guessing you are a pretty good judge of that," Sam replied with no malice in his tone.

"I got by," Angela replied as they navigated the last of the trail down to the main road. "My favorite places were the prairies. It was something to ride alongside the buffalo." She gave a slight smile at that.  
"And I'm not surprised," Sam said with a grin coming over his face. He could imagine her doing that and found that it would have been nice to see that for real.

"There are a lot of things I was called a crazy white woman for then. Playing a lawman was one of them and yet it got me in with both families." Angela nudged her horse into a trot. She kept an eye on Sasha who was ahead of them.

"You're still crazy but a good crazy," Sam admitted. He gave a smile as he said it since he actually meant it. It was her and he was okay with it. Always had been.

"You're sweet," was all Angela would say after he said that. If anything when Sam told her something about what he thought of her, it was always the truth. There were no embellishments, nothing… and she found that more attractive than anything even if she had a low opinion of herself.

"Thanks."

"Sickly sweet."

Sam couldn't help but pout at that. He knew it would just make her laugh since she didn't react like most people when he utilized the puppy eyes. "Thanks a lot."

Angela smiled at his reaction. "You know I like Sammy germs better than Dean germs." She turned her horse down towards the road they had come.

Sam couldn't help but shake his head at that as he followed her. It was like old times before this and he and Dean would tease her horribly. The best was when he took her picture of her and ran away with it. She could have easily kicked his ass for it but instead she just leapt and climbed onto his back to hold onto it. "You are something else."

"Tell me something I don't know," Angela called back and turned down the forest path would lead them towards the ranch. "Like maybe something that is related to… I don't know really. You think it up."

"And what I know you already know and what I don't know you eventually tell me so… no chance."

"I know," Angela replied as she turned to look at Sam with a grin.

All of a sudden a shot ricocheted off a nearby boulder. It startled the horses and Sam's reared a little. He held onto the reins and ended up pulling on them. As the horse reared it backed up and Sam ended up hitting a tree hard on the head and shoulder. The horse calmed down as Angela moved forward to look at where the shots were coming from.

Through the trees she spotted a group of men. One of them was burly and he wasn't alone there. One was holding a rifle and fired. She felt the bullet hit her upper arm and looked down on it. The sensation spurred her into action and she shouted, "Come on!"

She turned the horse around and started it on the run after barking at Sasha to keep up. She knew that it probably wasn't a good idea to do all that since Sam probably hit his head hard. She didn't know that the hit was enough to dislocate his shoulder in the process and she couldn't just stop and take a look. They had to get out of there. The upside was that she knew the land around there and she remembered a few back roads that could help provided they hadn't been changed.

Sam didn't argue even though his shoulder ached. He adjusted the pack that was on his shoulders and followed Angela, urging the horse to keep up in a run. His dislocated shoulder hung at an odd angle while he was riding. The roan kept up with the brown easily and he was glad since he wasn't exactly the expert even though he had ridden before and that was an emergency situation. He just had to carry on until they had a place to stop or find some reprieve from the running. He urged the roan to keep up and he noticed that Sasha was sticking between him and Angela; as if she were making sure he kept up.

They had managed to pull ahead and find some reprieve. That was when Angela wheeled her horse around to look and pulled out a pair of binoculars from her saddlebag. It was then that Sam noticed the bloodstain on her upper arm but her posture was focused on who was pursuing them. He asked, "Did we lose them?"

Angela frowned as she peered through her binoculars. They hadn't lost them. "No," she replied. She had to think fast about what to do. She looked over her shoulder at the stretch of road that led to the place that most children wouldn't have dared to venture. "We need to regroup. We'll lose them in the forest."

Sasha barked in alarm and Angela looked down at her. She replied to the pup, "I know but I'd rather take a chance with the ghosts than become one. Come on." She turned the horse around and headed into the forest with Sasha and Sam following.

They were far enough ahead for Angela to call a stop when they were hiding in the brush. She motioned at Sam's pack, "Give me your bag." She took off hers at the same time.

Sam took his of but he couldn't help but say, "Angie, your arm. You were hit."

Angela looked at her arm and noted the stain. She couldn't deal with it now. Right now she had to get the idea in motion that she had come up with. She held out her pack, "Never mind now. Give me your bag and take mine. Take Hank and get back to the ranch."

Sam shook his head as he looked at her pack, "Angie…"

"Sam, remember the bracelet," Angela replied giving Sam a firm look. It softened slightly as she continued, "I need you to do this. Don't let them get this. Please."

Sam studied her and took her pack while switching it with his. He put it on even though it was awkward with his shoulder out of joint. "I don't know the way."

Angela slung the pack over her shoulder. She nodded at the roan, "Hank will know the way. Sasha will go with. Now go." She gave a slight slap to the roan's flank and watched as he took off as she shouted at the animal and Sasha. She watched as Sam awkwardly straightened himself from the sudden bolt and take off. She then turned and looked at the direction they had come and could see the group through the forest. She narrowed her eyes and grinned in anticipation of what she was going to do and she pulled out her gun and fired a shot in the air and let out a war whoop. "I'm here!"

Sam managed to get the tense roan under control just as he heard the war whoop. He turned around as his eyes widened at the sound. He knew that she was going to be a diversion. It was tempting to go back and help but it had been clear of what she had asked of him and the weight was heavy on his shoulder. He looked at Sasha who was looking up at him with an inquiring look mingled with one that said she would drag him there herself.

"Alright," he said looking at the pup. He gave the kick to the roan and muttered, "Please find your way back."

The roan took off and trot and it turned into a gallop. Sam tried to steady himself since he was off balance with his shoulder. It didn't help that he was followed by someone and they were shooting at him. He urged the horse faster as he looked behind him and saw the rider. When he looked forward, he got a face full of branches from a tree the roan ran under and felt the sting of the branches.

He somehow managed to lose whoever it was once he passed a set of trees and the ranch was in full view. The roan was still going full speed and he was losing his balance. He did manage to make it stop before falling off completely and with the pack still on his shoulders. He made a slight grimace as he tried to get up and got a face full of Sasha nuzzling him as if to ask if he was okay.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Sam managed to look up and say, "Nice to see you too Dean." He took the proffered hand from his brother but didn't let go of the pack even though he was dangerously tilting. He was now feeling the hit to the head and his shoulder ached. "Did she come back?"

Dean checked over his brother. He could tell Sam got a bump to the head. He had scratches on the side of his face and his right arm was hanging a bit awkwardly. Something happened and it had him ready to shoot off questions but he took it slow, "Angie's not here Sam. What happened?"

Sam adjusted the pack that was hanging off his shoulder and looked around for any sign that she might be coming. "We were leaving the Hatfield cabin when we were attacked by demons."

At that moment a truck came up and out jumped Brian. He looked pissed but there was also concern as he marched up to the pair, "What the hell did you two do out there?"

"Whoa, calm down, kid…" Dean held his brother steady when he wobbled on his feet a little and tried to calm the situation.

"Don't call me kid," Brian warned as his eyes flickered at Dean before they locked onto Sam. "I ask again, what the hell did you two do?"

"Hey, they were attacked by demons. I know as much as you do with Sam riding this thing full speed and looking like someone tried to knock him into a tree. Calm down and we'll figure this out."

"He has every right to be concerned," Augusta replied. Her sightless eyes were scanning the sky. "They are after it. They are saying that it has been found and the orders are…" She looked down and in Dean's direction.

"What Gus?"

Dean," Sam entered as he caught his breath.

"Quiet Sam. What Gus?"

"Dean," Sam repeated firmly. He finally slid the pack off his shoulder and handed it over to his brother. "This."

Dean opened the pack and looked at everyone there. He peered in and then looked at Sam. "This is the key to the seal?"

"Yeah. They were after it. Angie stayed behind to…" Sam felt the pain too much in his head and started to slump.

Dean grabbed his brother just as a whinny sounded and there were gunshots. He passed his brother to Brian, "Take Sam. Gus can you help?"

Augusta moved to help Sam and grab the pack. She urged Brian to help get Sam inside and Castiel stepped forward. Dean had gone to the Impala and pulled out one of the guns he left there just in case. He held it ready when he heard a war whoop that he would recognize anywhere.

Over the swell appeared a brown horse and it was dragging something behind it on the ground. It was followed by a black horse and on it was Angela and she was following the brown. Whatever was being dragged behind it managed to get free and it was on its feet. Dean watched as she leapt off the animal and held her hands out ready to fight. He raised his gun but it was lowered by Castiel. "Cas, what the hell?" He looked at the angel like he had entered in a dimension of crazy or something. "What are you doing?"

"This is the Malachi's battle. She will fight it her own terms."

"Cas, remember that spiel about teamwork I told you about?"

"She needs to fight this. The past is connected to the present."

"Not helping," Dean replied. He turned just as he saw Angela flip forward and land behind the guy she had dragged.

It was startling to see her give a back kick to wind the guy. She then grabbed him and pressed her hand to his forehead and the guy slumped to the ground. She took a couple of breaths and looked up to see Dean and she asked, "Is Sam okay?"

* * *

"You got a hard head Sam. I'm almost convinced Angie did this to you." Augusta dabbed the washcloth to the cut on Sam's face.

"She's kicked my ass before. This is nothing," Sam replied as he rubbed his shoulder.

At that moment the door opened and Angela came in. She barely gave a word of greeting but she paused to look at Augusta. Sam watched as they exchanged a look. He marveled at the fact that Augusta was able to discern the expression on Angela's face with accuracy. Augusta said, "It's secure. He's got a hard head."

Angela smiled at that, "Tell me about it. They both do and it's a wonder they're both still kicking." She picked up the bowl of water and the cloth.

"I could say the same thing about you," Augusta replied with a smile. "I'll make sure Hank and Lily are all right plus I want to see the new addition you brought. I'll give you news later." She left with a slight smile on her face and smirked at her friend.

Angela raised her brow with a smirk. She walked over towards Sam and said, "Girl has too much sass. I should have given her more discipline."

"I think she's okay," Sam replied. He grimaced slightly from the shoulder injury as Angela dabbed at the scratches on his face. "Face is okay. Shoulder." He rubbed his dislocated shoulder, trying to ease the throbbing. "Gus couldn't really…"

"Oh she could," Angela replied as she put the bowl and washcloth down on the table. She walked over to stand behind Sam and put her hands on both sides of the injured shoulder. "I showed her how. I just get a kick out of making you and Dean squirm."

"I forget how much of a sadist you can be," Sam replied.

"But you always darken my door," Angela replied. She placed her hands firmly on the shoulder. "You ready?"

"On three."

"Okay." Angela gave a teasing grin. It became a smirk. "You count."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay. On—Oww."

The pain came all of a sudden but quickly dulled. Sam put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. It was back in the joint and it didn't hurt as much anymore. He looked up to see Angela grinning and she said, "You would have tensed."

Sam sighed at that. He couldn't fault her for it since she was right and he had said the same thing to Dean a couple of times. "You're right," he agreed as he looked at her arm. "Take off your jacket."

Angela looked at her arm. "It's nothing."

"Angie."

With the look that said she was doing this willingly but protesting loudly against it, she removed her jacket and tossed it on the table. She crossed her arms over her chest as if to issue a challenge to Sam. She motioned to her arm, "See, nothing to worry about."

That didn't stop Sam though. He was out of his chair and had rinsed out the bowl and grabbed a clean rag along with fresh water. He soaked it and began to wipe the blood away. Even though her arms were crossed, she held still and twisted her arm for him to get a better look and he continued to wash it off and peer at it. He didn't like what he saw. "It's still in there. The bullet."

Angela looked at the wound. It had hurt and still hurt but it wasn't like it was life threatening or serious. She made a slight face and said, "Oh."

"Angie," Sam said with a look on his face. He had seen how she had looked at it without concern. He picked up the suture kit from the bag that Augusta had pulled from Angela's room and opened it. "It's gotta come out."

Angela knew that it would eventually. Rather than start a fight she sat against the table and held out her arm. When Sam hesitated she said, "Come on Sam. Either do it or don't."

Sam hesitated for a moment but then started in the work of extracting the bullet. He had it out and dressed the wound within a short time. Angela hadn't flinched while he worked. Everything was finished within short order and Angela managed to explain things to the others about what happened at the cabin.

"Well I secured our 'friend'. Frankly I'm surprised you managed to get it in here with every possible defense known to the order," Brian said after hearing the entire report.

"You'd be surprised with the things one picks up," Angela replied as she took a bite of the apple she had picked up. The white bandage on her arm contrasted with the black tank she was wearing. "Is it in the usual room?"

"Yep."

Angela took another bite and jumped up. It was rather a surprise to everyone in the room with the exception of Castiel that she just walked out of there. Dean suspected at what she was going to do along with Sam and both made to follow. They were detained by Brian who asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"What does it look like?" Dean looked at Brian with a hard look. He might like the guy who he now realized was a dhampir like Angela but he didn't like the fact that it was his dick ass order that was dictating his actions. "We're going to stop her from doing something stupid."

"It's not your decision to make," Brian replied firmly.

"Maybe but in case you haven't been up to date she just did this and the hell it wasn't pretty so back off," Dean countered. "Remember Cas. You really want her to do that again?"

"Things are done because they have to be and remember you are in my territory. The call was sent for the warrior princess. Not her and her two whatever you are to her," Brian replied. He looked at Dean but then shot a nasty look at Sam. It lingered a lot longer than necessary. "So remember that you are a guest and subject to my rules."

"Yeah and we don't like rules that could potentially put our girl in danger," Dean countered.

"Doing duty is dangerous. That's a fact."

"Doesn't have to be," Sam finally said. He had seen the look that Brian had shot him and wasn't quite sure of what to make of it. "Not if all the options are considered."

The argument continued while Castiel took the opportunity to steal away after reassuring the blind one with a touch. He knew what Dean meant since that had been on his mind since what she had done to Alistair. It was something that he didn't want to happen again but even he knew that there were choices that she would make that would be a test for her soul.

He paused outside to sense where she was. It was a relief that she hadn't taught the young Centurion the few things about angels. It was also a relief that she hadn't figured out how to block him completely since at this point he was the one doing the filtering when it came to her emotions. Looking the direction she would have gone, he strode forward.

The angel was surprised to find her outside a small building and staring at the door. It looked like she had been out there awhile and was debating on whether or not to go in. He had barely come up behind her when she said, "Coming to see whether or not I will do the same thing to this thing like I did to Alistair."

Castiel wasn't perturbed that she knew who it was. It was a testament to her abilities. He replied, "Your posture was hardly reassuring to Dean when you left to come out here. I am concerned as well."

Angela turned to look at Castiel. Her brow was slightly raised as she looked at the angel. "Just looking out for me aren't ya?"

"You are my charge," Castiel replied. He looked at Angela. He couldn't say what he wanted to truly say mostly because he wasn't sure as how to express it. "After Alistair… I was concerned and I wanted to ask…"

"I know Cas," Angela replied. She gave him a slight smile. "Amitiel coming told me."

"Then you know that this is treading close to what happened."

"It might," Angela admitted, "But it will not be like that. This is not Alistair." She started for the door, ready to do what she needed to do.

"Where does it stop Angela? Will you see a difference between this one and Alistair?"

Angela stopped and looked at Castiel. They stared at each other for some time before she spoke, "It is not revenge but it is something that has to be done if this seal is to not be broken." She paused to look at the angel with her hand on the door. She motioned with her head, "Come with me."

Castiel studied her. He knew that she would do it. It was better if he was in there and Dean would probably feel better for it. "You are the Malachi."

Angela gave a slight smile and turned to open the door. She put on a firm expression as she walked into a room that was full of every conceivable trap and ward ever known against demons. In the center tied to a chair was her prisoner that she dragged in. She got a slight grin on her face as she came face to face with the demon and said, "Now where did we leave off with our fun?"

* * *

**A/N:** Patch up scene and a slight showdown between Brian and the Winchesters and looks like Angie may give a repeat dose of what she gave to Alistair. What next? Keep watching for next time on Long Live Blood Feuds...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Carson looked all around the room as he pulled at the ropes. There wasn't a point since he knew that he couldn't escape from his prison and there was no way he could get word out. It wasn't like they could get in anyway. He wasn't sure how he got in the first place. He did know that there was one person responsible for his being tied up and he couldn't believe that he fell for that trick. He pulled on the ropes holding him and grunted.

The door opened and he stopped especially when he heard, "Now where did we leave off with our fun?"

Carson looked up and saw the beauty that the boss had warned him about and the one that he had tangled with before twice now. He let his demon eyes show and he replied, "And here I was thinking that you'd given up. That wouldn't have been fitting for your reputation."

Angela was giving that smirk she had given earlier as she walked around to look at the demon. She didn't glance at Castiel as she stood in front of the demon as she said, "Oh no. You really think that I would let you suffer without finishing what we started?"

Carson smirked as he twisted his wrist. The position he was in was not very comfortable but that didn't matter. "Wouldn't have it any other way. After all it's not every day that the Malachi of Absolution drops in. You brought in a friend I see."

Angela looked at Castiel like it was nothing. "Oh him? He's a newbie." At the look the demon was giving her, she edged closer and bent over so that their faces were close. "If you really knew my reputation then you would know that I take special strays and turn them into something else."

"So this is a training session. Lovely." Carson glared at Angela. He didn't like the way she was smiling at him since he couldn't tell what she had in mind. He put on a bored expression since he knew what this was and asked, "So what do you want to know?"

Angela smiled a slow smile. She knew that there were some things that were maddening to demons who had heard of her but didn't quite know her. It was part of that infinite patience she had learned to use and discovered during her long life. She replied, "Well for starters the name of your boss and I don't meant the standard issue of Lilith."

Carson hissed at the name, "You are a bold bitch to say her name."

"Oh we've had history and I'm well aware that she is interested in my head. Dead or alive I have yet to find out and I know that she wants something from Sam." Angela got close and whispered in the demon's ear, "And I don't give a fuck at the moment."

Carson listened and his face turned into a smirk as she backed away. "Like I would tell you that."

Angela sighed like she was disappointed. She looked at Castiel and then gave a hard right hook to the demon's face. "Of course you wouldn't. That would make it too easy. So I'll settle for who you report to."

"Not a chance. Blood will spill and the feud that was once dead will rise up."

"I don't think so," Angela replied with a firm look. "The seal will not be broken."

"Of course since you have the key but how long do you think you can keep it hidden? It has already begun. The first shot was just the beginning. When Death visits, then the war will begin."

Angela took in the phrasing. She knew how it began the last time. The last time was when Ellison was stabbed and killed. So far only a Hatfield had been injured and the fist fights had started. If a death were to occur, it would be the same thing all over again. "Like I said, I don't think so. If you don't have the key, then it won't happen."

Carson laughed at her. He liked this one. "You think you have it all figured out don't you? You are setting yourself up for failure."

"I've heard that before," Angela replied as she stared hard at the demon. She was studying him. It would be easy to use her abilities to torture the demon and she could admit that it was tempting. She knew Castiel had a right to be worried about her. Even time with Eli didn't really make the desire to torture go away. It was as she had said before; she had the door opened and she walked right through. Yet she knew that as things were coming down to a standstill, she was going to have to do things that might not be so forgivable.

"Then you should know that things are already in place. You could torture me all you want… if you're man enough but you won't get much except that us demons aren't the only ones that you should be concerned about."

"Really?"

"Just because Lilith is the ringleader and her followers have been there since the beginning, that doesn't mean that there are others that want what we want." Carson chuckled as he said it. He twisted his wrists and sighed. He knew that he wasn't getting out of there. "So we could just back and enjoy some tea and maybe dance around a little."

Angela knew that she wasn't going to get much more out of him. She also knew that he probably wasn't much of a bargaining chip to the other side. They probably would just say to go ahead and kill him. She gave a hard stare and then said, "Come on."

Castiel had been quiet as she had spoken to the demon. He had been concerned that she was going to get into the whole torture act. He knew that she would do it if she was left with little to no choice. She knew that interrogation was how she got her information when she needed it or she went to the untouchables of the demon hierarchy. He was relieved that she had only done the punch to the demon but also confused. He didn't say anything until they were outside and then he asked, "Why aren't you questioning him more?"

Angela paused and looked at the main house and then turned towards the angel, "Because Cas, he wasn't going to give us any more than he gave us. It would have been pointless."

"What information was valuable from that?"

It was a good question. Angela knew that the angel was not one for understanding double meanings or play on words or reading between the lines. He wasn't stupid; he just didn't understand all human nuances. He tried though. She replied, "He told us that the fights were a precursor to what is to come."

"I don't understand. The fight before, there was blood spilled."

"Cas, a bloody nose isn't what they are talking about. What he was talking about was someone killing another. That is how this started the last time. What started as a fistfight, a knife was brought in and then a gun and Ellison Hatfield was dead two days later. The Hatfields sought justice and killed those that were involved, namely the sons of Randal McCoy and then vigilante justice was the thing."

"That still…"

"There is a phrase Cas that humans like to say about history repeating itself." Angela paused a moment as she remembered something that Alistair had said when it involved the reapers. "I think blood has to be spilled twice to break the seal but from the source of heart and soul hence the piece that me and Sam found. We are dealing with an Essential."

"That is true. It is why I came when the disturbances were detected. I didn't know you were here then."

"You must have had some suspicion Cas," Angela replied with a slight smile. "It's not like you to try and fib a little. Goes to show how much you learned about humans." She put a hand on the angel's shoulder and gave a pat to it.

Castiel stared at Angela and then looked at the bandage on her arm. "They shot you."

"As I said, Sam and me were ambushed. At least the key is safe here. The immediate problem is to stop the blood from being spilled. The problem is where," Angela looked away and frowned a little. She tried to think and realized she might need to read her copy of the Epistles.

Castiel looked around the land. "Perhaps you should think like that phrase about history."

"I am but it wouldn't make sense," Angela replied with a frown. She looked at Castiel and explained, "The Election Day grounds where Ellison had been stabbed and shot, I scoured that area fully and… had a little fun with that." Subconsciously she rubbed her left shoulder as she said it. "Afterwards Brian and I cleansed it."

"Does it necessarily mean the same spot? Could it be an area where both families are most likely to meet?"

Angela nodded as she thought about it. She then had a thought. Unthinking, she grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and gave him a kiss. "Cas you really have your moments."

Castiel was startled by the movement and wasn't sure if the demon had possessed her or not. He merely blinked, not sure of what to do. The only thing that seemed logical was to follow. So he followed Angela back into the ranch house.

Angela double timed it back to the main house and entered like she was barging in. It took a couple of second for her to process that something had been going on and she could feel the testosterone in room. She looked at the three males and noted their stances. It was something that she was going to have to address later. She cleared her throat feeling a bit uncomfortable especially at the disconcerting look that Sam was giving her. It wasn't bad but she wasn't sure what it meant and decided to focus on the job. She said, "I think I know where the starting point is going to be."

Dean was ready to punch Brian even though it would have gotten himself into a fight he probably couldn't win unless he had a blade to cut the guy's head off. He had been trying his best to be in the middle even though it was a dangerous position. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there were two guys who liked his girl and the feelings were the kind that could escalate into violence. He had seen the dirty look thrown in Sam's direction and figured it had to do with the fact that Sam patched Angela up. It was ridiculous but he wasn't going to take it lightly.

When Angela came in followed by Castiel, Dean felt a wave of relief but even he wasn't stupid to know that this was far from over. The thing was Sam wasn't going to lay a hand on Brian. His brother was in that state of if she was happy then that was good; his 'good behavior' if you will. He took point and replied, "Okay. I'll bite. What do you got Angie?"

"Well it is more like a feeling that history is going to repeat itself." Angela made a clearing of her throat since the situation was still awkward. She walked over to where she had left her bag and pulled out her book of the Epistles. She flipped it open and rifled through the pages with an expert eye as she skimmed through the language that she knew so well. "It is a seal we are dealing with. I know you know that."

"No kidding Angie. You sent Sam here on a wild ride with the key. So the whole thing with Ellison is going to happen again?" Dean frowned at the look Angela was shooting at him and added, "What? I read too."

"Yes," Angela replied with a look that said that she was impressed. She always knew that Dean had intelligence but he just had things prioritized differently. "The thing is I don't know where." She looked at Brian for help.

Brian paused in his glares towards Sam and looked at her. He knew what she was getting at and nodded, "Right but the grounds we cleansed."

"Is there anywhere else that both families would gather?" Angela held out her hand in a gesture moment.

"There is," Brian replied as he got a grin. "You remember the last night?"

* * *

"Well this isn't half bad," Dean said as he took a bite of the slice of pie he managed to procure from the picnic tables. He stood next to Sam as he was busy looking around for any signs of trouble. "Not as good as good as Angie's but still…"

"Dean, we're here on a job."

"And I'm hungry and there is pie. Relax," Dean replied as he finished. He noticed the tense shoulders on his brother's frame. "Look, as long as we keep both families from fighting, it should be okay right?"

Sam would have liked that to be so. It wasn't that he didn't trust Brian's information or Angela's plan of trying to catch the demon. He knew she could do that with her eyes closed. It was the whole situation that he didn't quite like to the point that what was going on had to do with a seal, an Essential and both times nearly killed her in terms of injuries. He was concerned that this might lead to that and he didn't want that.

He gave a look at Dean and started to walk around. It was open ground so they would have to cover quite a bit to make sure things didn't go crazy. He rounded the platform where there were people dancing and the stage where the band was playing. The music was playing and more people were milling about and talking and laughing. It was hard to see how demons could make something like make two families kill each other but Sam knew it wasn't impossible.

Sam continued to walk along the perimeter but stopped suddenly. He could make out Brian standing with Angela. They were talking but it looked a bit more than that. His first instinct was to go over and let Brian have it but he stopped himself. In all fairness, it wasn't his business and she would have told him that. He couldn't stop watching as Brian leaned in and kissed her. She didn't resist and Sam couldn't help but feel…

"You know down here, people are sensitive to people spying on them."

Sam turned to see a girl looking at him with a teasing look. He looked up to see that Angela had left and Brian was watching her go. He replied, "I was looking for a friend of mine. She's around here somewhere." He decided to be careful with what he said since the demons could possess anyone in this town.

Sally looked at the tall stranger that had been looking at the couple earlier. She had noticed him earlier and how he watched everything, even more so a woman that would glide in and out of the area. It was kind of like how Anders looked at her. The way how he looked at the couple, it was like he was a lost puppy. She replied, "Well it is easy to get lost in a crowd like this. I just hope that both sides play nice tonight especially my bullheaded uncle and cousin." She cleared her throat, "Sorry. Name's Sally Connors." She held out her hand.

Sam looked at her and took her hand, "Sam. My brother and friend were just passing through."

"I figured," Sally replied as she looked down for a moment, "Unless you are here to fix what is wrong with this town and the town across the river." She looked up at Sam and noted his expression. She could tell that he didn't expect that.

Sam for his part tried to pretend everything was normal, "Um we're just passing through…"

"I see," Sally replied. She looked up and around. "Well I hope you and your friends have a good time. The dances are the best thing about this area. Friendships are renewed and love is found." She saw Dean talking to one of the girls from Pikeville. She was blushing at him. "Looks like it's already started."

Sam looked in the direction that Sally was looking in and saw his brother. He sighed at the sight, "No that's my brother Dean."

"Well seems like he met his match with Penny." Sally started laughing at the way the girl blew off Dean. "Certainly she knows her type and how to charm."

Sam had been watching the same thing. He gave a slight chuckle at the sight. His brother did like to flirt and enjoy his fun time but rarely did he have someone who could shoot him down. He did have to admit that there was one who could do it and that was Angela. She shot down Dean quick but they seemed to like it and even Sam knew that it wasn't serious even if he didn't like it. It was just fun to see someone else do it. "Well Dean is persistent."

Sally watched and chuckled, "Certainly seems like it. Is it like this through every town you pass through when you go on your jobs?"

Sam looked at Sally, "What?" His suspicion was up since there were demons that knew about him and Dean.

"You're not the first hunters to come through Pikeville at least," Sally clarified. She noted Sam's reaction and she could see that he didn't expect that kind of reaction from her. She hastened to explain before he bolted, "For the last century, hunters have been coming by this area, sometimes Pikeville and sometimes Pottsville and always as if looking for something."

Sam looked at the girl, "How do you know about that?"

"Since I was a little girl, I've seen them pass through and plus there is family lore that something was behind the feud that permeated this area. Mostly though they talked about the Marshal that tried to stop it and fought at Grapevine."

Sam coughed a bit at that. "So you're believing in ghost stories."

"You don't have to hide from me. I actually met a hunter once," Sally replied. She sobered a bit and went into detail, "I just moved back here after spending most of my adult life in Nashville. A few months ago something happened and I was attacked by something. I was saved by a hunter. Moved back here and found out the hunter is from here."

Sam was going to say something when the kid from earlier came up and said, "Hey, thought you were going to stay home."

Sally noticed the slight look that Anders gave Sam. She figured that they may have met but southern hospitality was a biggie down here. She replied, "No. I was looking forward to this one. Been awhile since I've gone to one. Oh Andy, this is Sam. Sam this is Anders or Andy."

Anders held his hand out, "You can call me Anders… Sammy."

"It's Sam," Sam replied. He recognized a sizing up when he saw it. "We were just talking. Sally here was just telling me about the tradition of these dances. A weekend thing beginning on a Friday night and ending on Sunday night with one on each side of the river and the last one at the Election Day fairgrounds." He actually had read up on it and Brian had supplied the information as well.

Anders looked at Sam, believing him. He didn't expect to see the hunter again but knowing that he was there meant that something might be happening. He replied, "That's right. Part of our two families making it clear that we can get along together. So what are you doing here and where is your… energetic… friend?" Anders cleared his throat since he wasn't sure about what to call the woman since he wasn't quite sure.

"She's around," Sam replied. "Oh and everything is back where it's supposed to be."

"Good," Anders replied politely. He looked at Sally and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Sally sensed that something was going on between Sam and Anders, like they had met before. It was interesting to figure out what, so she took the opportunity. She agreed and once they were on the floor, she asked, "Andy, how do you two know each other?"

"Do you have to be so direct?"

"Andy, I may have been back a few months but I'm not a blind idiot." Sally smiled at Anders as they danced around the floor. "I know that you were camping at the family cabin so I am assuming that you met Sam the hunter and whoever was with him. I would have thought you guys knew each other."

"Not all the time and I was concerned about the property."

Sally knew what that meant. Unlike the rest of both families, the stories that they had heard about the original feud they believed them. "So… was there something there?"

"Yes and the woman that was with Sam knew exactly where it was," Anders replied as he looked around.

"So you saw her? Was it her? The woman Marshal who tried to stop the original feud and ended up killing the one responsible?" Sally gave her response in a whisper even though there was little risk of being overheard with the music playing. Still it was better to keep it at a whisper since it was crazy to say that a woman from a hundred years ago was still walking and was back again.

"I don't know. Maybe since she knew where it was buried," Anders replied in an equal whisper. He kept his eyes peeled and looked around as they moved. "She is not human. That much is clear. I saw it. It is one of the monsters that knows about it and she took it."

"I think that she wouldn't necessarily be human if it is the same woman Andy. Besides Sam is a hunter."

"Hunters don't work with monsters, Sally. This is unheard of."

"Well wouldn't it be better if you asked instead of assuming the worst?" Sally looked at Anders in the eye.

"Sally, something is happening here. There is very little reason to trust anyone especially since it is most likely from that world."

"All the more reason to ask why Sam and his brother are here with their friend who you saw," Sally pointed out. At that point the song ended and she motioned that they should go for a walk. It would allow for some private conversation. "Andy, I think they are here to help. You were there with the fight earlier today. That stranger instigated it and then the fight later… More than a coincidence."

"Sally…"

"Andy, can you stifle your pride. You are good but sometimes a hunter needs a little bit of help."

Anders looked at Sally. He knew she was right. It was just strange that a hunter would be working with one of the creatures that he had seen and gone after. Yet they didn't hurt him and she went after the thing that tried to attack them. "Fine. If they know something, then I'll ask."

"See? Was that so hard?"

Anders couldn't help but chuckle. He bent to kiss her and she returned it. They continued with the kiss until they heard, "Well, well, well. I would have thought the last one would have made you think twice."

* * *

**A/N:** Well the interrogation went well and they have some idea and a little surprise in there. Stay tuned for more Long Live Blood Feuds...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It brought back memories even though it was a job. Angela took in the sight of the people having a good time going to the stands where the food was and the stage for the dancing and the band. The setup was eerily similar to Election Day back in 1882 but it was a bit different since the platform was made of materials that were consistent with the times. She couldn't help but smile when she saw a young teenaged couple walk by and they were kissing.

It was a long shot but if she was right, an attempt on either a member of the Hatfield or the McCoy family would be made and it would be fatal. It would be made so one member of the other would do it and it would spark a retaliation. That would lead to more blood being spilled and not even the law on both sides of the Tug would be able to stop it. It was daunting but Angela always felt that business here was not finished and now it looked like it was coming back to haunt her.

_It's what I get for not being persistent enough but then again it wasn't like my opinion was highly favorable. At least Brian was willing to indulge and the council acknowledged the need._

Angela felt her lip twitch at the memory of when she had insisted that at least an officer be stationed to keep an eye on the area. It didn't sit well that a gut feeling was the source of the request and it came from here. She was well aware that there were some members that didn't like her and she hadn't exactly done anything to foster a sense of goodness or anything. She did though have a few friends and advocates who under stood the situation and were able to persuade the others.

It was a matter of sheer luck that the weekend dances were on, or possibly coincidence and that had her walking around the grounds for any sign of trouble. Sasha stayed by Sam and occasionally went to find Augusta; a funny thing since no one was paying attention to the pup who was sniffing around. Angela knew that Sasha would do her duty and sniff out any demons and do what her kind were bred to do. Dean she knew would be with Sam and they would do what they did best.

It certainly was strolling down memory lane as she wandered through the grounds sticking to the shadows. It was old habits and they did die hard. So far she didn't see or sense anything suspicious. She found it strange and it entered her thoughts that the demons were being clever about this. She knew a few that were capable of doing that sort of thing and she hoped that they weren't around though she wouldn't put it past them to show up especially if they were doing Lilith's bidding.

_You know love, learning the business puts you at the forefront of what comes with it._

She could almost hear Crowley's voice as if he were standing right beside her. She brushed it aside as she spotted the kid that she met at the Hatfield cabin. She saw that he was looking off in a direction and she followed it. She found the girl that clearly had the Hatfield looks and it didn't take much to guess that the kid was a McCoy. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. She found it kind of sweet.

"Looks familiar doesn't it?"

Angela turned to see that Brian had found and joined her. It didn't look inconspicuous at all since there were other people doing similar things. She was surprised that he was there since she assumed that he would be playing sheriff. She looked at the sight, "I wouldn't know. I didn't come until after the first few disagreements."

"But you were there and you scolded Jonsie," Brian commented as he leaned against a tree. "I didn't want to mess with you then."

"You got in my face plenty. You didn't really want me to be there," Angela replied.

"Well I was young and foolish. I wanted to do good," Brian offered. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You made me feel like an ass in the beginning but I wised up."

"Well we had to work together."

"We did but I learned a few other things," Brian replied as he moved closer to whisper into her ear. He put his hands on her shoulders.

Angela swallowed a bit. She remembered. "That through strife realizations are made," she said. She cleared her throat as she looked out. The music had changed to a tune she was very familiar with. She was partial to the country version of it though she wouldn't diss the gospel singer.

Brian hadn't released her shoulders. He did ask, "Do you remember when you said good bye?"

"I do… And I remember what I said," Angela replied. She could remember that well. She turned to look at Brian. "I…"

"I said that if you came again that I would be glad that you came," Brian interrupted, looking at her with an intense expression. "Meaning that I love you Angie. I still do even after all this time and it hasn't gone away."

Angela remembered that very well. She knew what he had meant then and what it meant now. She knew the truth about how she felt. She just couldn't say anything at the moment since she hadn't expected it.

"Please tell me things haven't changed."

Angela swallowed and replied, "I still love you but not in the way you want me to and the way you deserve it Brian. I made that clear when we parted ways." Her expression became pensive. The timing seemed awkward that he would be doing this but then again given the setting of this…

"You did but that doesn't change me. Sure we were like cats and dogs before but… why don't you stay this time? We could be happy together. You were the last time." Brian gave a pensive expression as he gently fingered Angela's cheek, feeling the familiar softness of her skin and almost willing her to remember.

Angela couldn't lie and say that she hadn't been happy. In between the trying to stop a war and keep two families from murdering each other she actually liked being in that part of the country. She had fallen in love with the mountains and forests around there and she felt like she was free from the life for once. There was that and Brian was about as opposite and a pain in the ass as could be but opposites attract and she did have feelings for him. The truth though was that it wasn't what Brian wanted and she knew that if she did stay, he would come to resent her for it.

"Please Angie. When this is over, stay, with me."

Angela felt her breath hitch as she looked up at Brian. "Brian… I…"

Brian couldn't resist any longer. He swooped down and captured her lips with his own. He deepened the kiss slowly and couldn't help the eye flare that occurred. He was lucky that it was dark enough that no one noticed and no one noticed her eyes flare in reaction as she let him in. When he finished, they were both taking a breath. Looking at her he got the impression that she was a little scared at what she had done but also not sure about what she felt at the time. He said, "Like I said, my feelings haven't changed."

"And I've said my piece," Angela said. She was not sure about what had just happened with that kiss. She would have been lying to say that she hadn't been affected and didn't like it. She had liked it the first time and this time; it was the same.

Brian gave a slight cough and smile. "I guess I'll be going back to checking out the area. Think about it Angie."

Angela watched as Brian left and took a breath. That was unexpected and she didn't really need it now but she was confronted with it and she was going to have to deal with it now that it had come to her attention. She brushed is aside by doing that mental compartmentalization thing that Sam observed and mentioned she did what seemed a lifetime ago. She shook her head and started walking around and patrolling.

She circled around her area of patrol for a while longer when she noticed the two she had seen earlier and she had an idea. She went up to the band and put in a request for a specific song and stepped back to watch the two of them dance. Her lip twitched in a slight smile as she slipped away after being satisfied that she had helped a bit.

She was walking around the stage when she heard, "You know I wish you were around to help me with Roseanna. Then it wouldn't have ended the way it did."

Angela spun on her heel to face the one who called to her. The voice's owner was partially in shadow but she could make out the face just fine. It was hard to forget such a face and time certainly seemed to go well. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she replied, "And if you hadn't been such a ladies man I would be inclined to believe that Jonsie Hatfield."

Johnny stepped closer and his eyes flickered to the demon eyes that hunters recognized so well. "I see you remember my name, or at least the name of the chum that inhabited this meat suit."

"Time certainly has been good to you," Angela pointed out. Her muscles tensed for a possible attack as per habit. "How did you manage to stick with the times?" She gave a mocking smile while letting the drawl she had been using stress itself.

Johnny laughed at her. He was amused at the conversation. "Oh it was after being married the fourth time that I tried to give the boy a little excitement. Since then he has been begging to be let go and even threatened me with you. Seemed to have made quite an impression on him."

"Him and all the Hatfields and the McCoys," Angela replied in a tired drawl. "So whose bandwagon have you joined? And I'm expecting the yearbook answer is Lilith. Am I right?" She gave a slight look in the direction of the demon.

Johnny began to laugh at her. "You mean you don't know who I am? Can't you remember?"

Angela narrowed her eyes. She could smell demon if she wanted to and there were some that had scents that she didn't forget. Alistair was such a demon and even Azazel. Definitely Lenya and she could mentally grit her teeth at that. "I remember Jonsie but you unwelcome guest I do not."

"Such a pity," Johnny replied. He gave a slight look of disappointment. He had hoped that she would remember. Well he could refresh her memory. "Surely you remember the Battle of Grapevine and a certain standoff."

Angela didn't have to think so hard. She remembered that battle well. While the McCoys and Bad Frank were shooting at the Hatfields, she was riding in and shooting at the demons and trying to catch the one responsible and she wanted to put a bullet in his head. They met on the field when an explosion spooked her horse and she was thrown. Disoriented she came face to face with the demon as he tried to get the jump on her and shoot her.

It was sheer luck that she was able to do the maneuver that she had pulled on the McCoy boy earlier and snatch his gun out. She hadn't been so elaborate as to hit him with it like it was a club and he was the baseball. That would have caused serious freak out then and there. Instead they went at it hand to hand and laying out the punches like it was a brawl on a Saturday night in Dodge City. She almost came close and in the end they did lay out with their powers.

It was sheer dumb luck that no one on both sides saw what they had gotten into with all the firing and smoke and dynamite explosions. Angela always suspected though that Devil Anse had witnessed it since he had made subtle hints about it to her after the fact. Remembering that, Angela could recall that demon. He was in a different meat suit then and he went by the name Sanders. She looked at him and said, "You were called Sanders then."

"Oh I knew you would remember that one," Johnny replied in a slightly mocking tone. "No doubt you remember the gift I gave you or rather reminded you of."

Instinctively Angela touched her side above the hip on her right. She couldn't help it since it was one of those things that didn't go away so easily. Her countenance was still calm even though she felt a little disconcerted about what he was talking about. She replied, "Reminded is correct since someone beat you to the punch." She felt the need to take the bull by the horns and run with it since it was already brought up.

"I know. I wish I did it myself but then again there is some embellishment isn't there?"

Angela was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Instead she countered with, "And you ended up getting ridden out of town."

"But not without achieving our mission. You know that there was more than just me. You just came after me because I am the ringleader of the front line." Johnny gave a slow smile as he continued the trip down memory lane. "We were there for a reason and that was to spill blood. You thought you got rid of us but deep down you knew that it wasn't over."

"When you get as many demons as there were, you tend to think the worst."

"You were different. Everyone thought you were a pest except you and that pet you dragged everywhere with you. You knew that we weren't finished and that we would be back."

Angela didn't break contact with the demon, "And you're not going to get it. The seal won't be broken."

"Such a funny little thing you are. You must be aware that the seals are falling faster than you can count… Like dominoes. Once the first one goes the rest must follow."

Angela felt her lip twitch as her brown twitched. It was similar to what Alistair had said. She never really liked to think about the fact that the angels were losing this battle. She didn't even need Ruby to tell her that. She was also not going to blame Dean for this. He wouldn't have known but now he was still beating himself over this even though he was put back on the tracks. That was one good thing she could say about the dick Zachariah. She looked at the demon and said, "There is always something to stop it."

"But they still will fall," Johnny replied with a slow smile. "The question is whether or not you would be able to take the hits as they come. Now let us stop pretending since I know you have the key. Give it to me now and maybe we could avoid too much bloodshed."

"You must think I'm stupid to even consider that."

"Oh I think you capable of anything sweetheart," Johnny replied with a slight chuckle, "The trick is to see how far you would go. One way or another blood will be spilled this night and the battle will happen again."

As if it were cued, there were screams after a loud noise happened. Angela recognized the sound and looked in the direction of people running and screaming. She looked back at the demon and he said, "You can try to stop us but blood will be spilled one way or another and it may be someone close to you."

More screams sounded along with other shouts. Angela looked in the direction of it and when she looked back, the demon was gone. She couldn't chase after him now. Instead she went to the area and found someone on the ground. He was hit but it wasn't bad if they got him to the hospital. She looked around as she assessed the damage and saw another on the ground. She was not a betting person but she was going to say that one was a Hatfield and the other a McCoy.

There was disorder with shouts and noise while she was shouting at Brian to call for EMTs. The crowds dispersed with insults and people scared running away. From the looks of things it was a repeat of what happened to Ellison with a fistfight, then the knife and a gun but it looked like they left off the knife and just brought out the guns.

She was joined by Brian and Dean and Augusta was trying to keep crowd control and doing a good job of it for a blind girl. It wasn't until the hype was dampened a bit and the two men were loaded up and taken to the hospital that Angela was distracted by Dean asking if she had seen Sam. That had her on alert and noticed that Sasha wasn't around and went puppy hunting.

Sasha was found by a table on her side. It looked like she had been kicked and her muzzle was bloody. Angela fingered the blood and brought it to her nose and immediately her eyes flared. She didn't care that people saw. Putting her hand and gently rubbing Sasha's fur, she got the picture. The demons took Sam. She was interrupted from her musing by Anders coming up and asking her for help. She said, "Stay out of this kid."

"They have Sally."

* * *

"Sonofabitch," Dean muttered as he paced back and forth. He was ready to punch out a wall after learning about what happened. He knew he shouldn't have let Sam out of his sight but they needed to split up and cover more ground. The demons had been clever bastards in starting that fistfight. He had tried to keep the peace and ended up with a fist to the mouth rather than a gunshot wound.

"Calm down Dean," Augusta replied as she looked anxiously towards her friend's room where she had sequestered herself with Sasha.

The poor pup had been kicked in the ribs and a couple had been broken. The pup also had gotten in a couple of bites and suffered a cut from a knife near her shoulder. It was a major job for Angela and she refused to let anyone help her take care of the animal. Dean was allowed to carry the pup into the room but that was it.

Dean looked at Augusta and saw that she was still looking at the door. He was worried for the dog too even though his thoughts were on Sam. He looked at the kid that came with them. Brian was at the hospital and doing his job as sheriff and there was nothing to do except resist charging after the bastards that had his brother.

"I don't understand why we just don't go after them. The trail is getting colder," Anders said, agitated that they had come here instead of doing their jobs.

Dean looked at the kid and said, "You don't go charging after demons without a plan otherwise you could get yourself killed."

"And patching up a damn dog is part of it?"

"Hey, don't you be talking about our dog. That pup is not your average dog."

"Right." Anders glared at Dean and crossed his arms. "Like it can track demons."

"She can," Angela said as she came out wiping her hands. She took in the scene and looked at the two anxious males in the room. "She's a hunting dog, wolf actually and she is trained for the hunt," she explained as a means of calming them down. "She'll be able to track the demons even if the trail seems cold. She found where they were hiding by the Tug crossing."

"She gonna be okay?"

Angela took in Dean's concerned look. He had been so adamant about not getting another dog since he barely tolerated Cerebus in the car, being on the conservative side, and yet he liked the pup that had stood guard over him and Sam. She had observed him feeding her the food that she tried to discourage and him talking to her and she would smile. She had watered down what Sasha's heritage was considerably but there was no need to explain now. She gave a slight smile and said, "She's going to be okay. The ribs will heal and I stitched the wound. Nice thing is she gave a nasty bite to whoever took Sam."

"And that helps us how?" Anders decided to play along and go with the conversation. He wasn't about to piss off the only chance of getting Sally back.

"Meaning kid, that Sasha gave a nasty bite. Her kind of bite it painful for a demon," Dean explained. He could recall when the pup gave Alistair bites all over his legs.

"Which will slow them up and it is easy to hunt with blood on the air," Angela replied as she pressed her fingertips together. She was thinking about how to do this. She wasn't anxious to repeat the same mistake as before but it looked like things were going to be forced that way. "A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man can make all the difference."

"Can't help it with the war wisdom can't you?" Augusta twitched her lip as she spoke recalling another time her friend was found quoting something in reference to battle or war. She glanced at Dean and gave a slight wink.

It had lightened the mood considerably but it was halted when the unmistakable sound of Sasha growling low and loud. Angela correctly interpreted it and strained to hear and could make out the sound of hooves and a horse whinnying. She walked over and grabbed a rifle and made sure it was loaded. Times may have changed but there were some places where it was perfectly normal to have a gun to defend yourself and in this case to ward off attack.

She was on the porch holding the rifle in a ready position. She saw a horse standing at the edge of the wards of the property and the rider. It was the demon she had spoken to earlier. "Jonsie Hatfield, what are you doing here?" She cocked the rifle to indicate that she was a force to be reckoned with.

Johnny grinned as her rested against the saddle horn. "Oh I was out for a midnight ride and I said to myself that maybe I ought to pay you a visit. After all you have something that I want and need and I came to see if you would like to negotiate."

"Well you can see I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Angela replied as she raised the rifle, ready to fire.

"I knew you'd say that," Johnny replied and he gave a whistle with his two fingers. He was still grinning while he waited.

Out of the shadows came another rider, a demon of course, and he was pulling on a length of rope. At the end of it was Sam and the girl Sally, tied by the wrists and they didn't look worse for the wear. Angela felt her muscles tense as she saw them but she didn't lower the rifle. She still had it pointed at Johnny.

Johnny for his part grinned especially when he saw the kid come out and tried to make a run towards them. It was amusing to see the other male grab him and hold him back. He looked at Angela and said, "Now I know that you made your intentions but I figured that we needed to change the rules a little. Now if you give me the key, I might just let them go."

"Don't do it Angie."

Angela gritted her teeth when she saw Sam get a kick to the face. She didn't lower the rifle though. She couldn't give it up but she couldn't let Sam get hurt either. She felt her shoulders start to heave a little.

Johnny grinned and said, "Now I know you don't want anything to happen to them but I will make this loud and clear. Be at Grapevine when the sun rises with the key or you may find that the first blood spilled will be theirs." He then gave a shout.

It was all of a sudden when the barn was lit on fire by a Molotov cocktail being thrown at it. Everyone winced and Angela turned to see Johnny leading them away. She could give chase or put out the fire. She gritted her teeth in anger as she lowered the rifle and raced to the barn to get the horses out and try to put it out.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh, looks like Sam got the short end again and Angie is being forced to give up one or the other. Keep watching for more Long Live Blood Feuds...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"That's a nasty burn Angie."

Angela looked at the burn that was on the top of her forearm. She blinked at it. She felt nothing now. It was not numb; it was just how she felt overall. She disliked being put in a position where she was going to have to choose one or the other and that was the current situation regarding the key and the fact that Sam was supposed to be the exchange for it… she really disliked it and she was ready to actually kick somebody's ass.

She looked at the black ash and reddened skin from when a beam fell as she was getting the horses out. She hummed a bit and said, "It'll heal."

Dean recognized that she wasn't in the best of moods and frankly he didn't blame her. Still some semblance of normalcy helped and he could vouch for that. "Come on. Let's get it taken care of." He gave a slight motion with his head.

Angela was chucking a charred piece of wood. The barn was still standing. Whether or not it was salvageable was another thing and she didn't want to think about how Brian would take it. "I need to think now Dean."

Dean knew he was going to have to be firm and grabbed her good wrist in a gentle but firm grip. "And you can do that after we take care of that," he replied as he pointed out her injury. He started walking and tugged her along.

Angela raised her brow and complied. She was surprised that Dean was being forceful about it but she was also proud a bit. Few people could 'make' her do anything. She followed after he released her arm and into the kitchen where the medkit was available as well as water. It wasn't a problem to allow Dean to clean and dress the wound.

"Should be Sam doing this."

"Why? You're doing a good job."

"And you and me both know that you like it when he touches you," Dean muttered with a knowing look. He caught the slight flush on her cheeks and told her, "Relax Angie. I know you're not one blessed with a libido like mine."

"I'd call it a curse," she muttered back, "A curse to all women within a three mile radius of you."

Dean put on a slight pout as he finished dressing the burn. He wasn't an expert on dhampir physiology but he could tell that it would be healed by morning. Or at least be healed enough to not look nasty and have Sam give a bitch fit over it but the kid would do it anyway because he never liked it when their girl was hurt emotionally, mentally or physically. "You wound me Angie."

"Honest truth," Angela replied with a teasing smile as she rubbed the bandage and tested it. "Tis a shame that you find little to no interest in it anymore and don't' tell me it is because of the Apocalypse and the damn seals." She looked up at Dean and caught his eye. She could tell that he was thinking that she had gotten it right on the dot. She continued, "You shouldn't give up the simple pleasures Dean. It's not always the big things; the little things make all the difference." She put her hand on his shoulder and was tempted to be a little affectionate as a sister would.

Dean looked at Angela with a raised brow. She always had a way of getting to the core of the issue and he suspected that she had been there and done that with a lot of things. Still it felt good to just stop and sort out for a moment. The look she was giving him though was a bit different than usual; it was more chick flicky than her usual and he wasn't sure of what to make of it. He replied, "We'll see about that okay."

"If your moment is over I'd like to know what the hell are we going to do about those demons?"

Angela broke her gaze to see Anders looked annoyed and probably at the fact that they were in essence taking a breather on this whole thing. She lowered her hand and turned to face him and replied, "I'm working on it."

"Sure you are making moon eyes at him. You know what they want. Why don't you just give it to them?" Anders knew that this was probably inappropriate and over the line but he was concerned about Sally and it didn't matter.

As much as Dean liked teasing Sam with his flirting with Angela, anyone else implying that he and her were together they were just plain crazy. It was absolutely insane since the only one she had eyes for completely was Sam. That Brian guy he could see a history there and he knew Sam did but her heart belonged to Sam. The kid was just pushing buttons. He groused, "Listen kid. There are few things to know in this line of work and one is that you take care any injuries. You go into a fight halfcocked and you get yourself killed."

_Nice coming from you Dean._

Dean gave a slight look at Angela. She gave a gesture of rubbing her temple near the eye brow and he understood that she was letting him run with his talk. He turned his focus back to the kid and continued, "Being injured puts you at risk."

"Right and I'm sure the look she gave like she wanted to hug you was my imagination," Anders countered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, whatever this is I want it gone and I want Sally back. This has nothing to do with us."

"You see that's where you're wrong," Dean countered.

Angela put out a hand to reassure Dean, "Dean."

"No it doesn't. It's about you and the mess you brought on us," Anders spat back, his anger was directed towards Angela. He pointed at her angrily to emphasize his point. "Just give them what they want."

"I can't do that," Angela replied with a slight shake of her head.

"Bullshit," Anders shouted. He started to leave before stopping and adding, "You don't care about anyone. You're willing to let people die… d…" He was choking on anger and he left the room. The slam of the door told the other two that he had left the house.

"Sonofa…"

Angela stopped Dean from going forward. She patted his shoulder, "I got it. Dean, get the key. It's in my room under the cot. There is a loose panel in the floor." She then turned and followed the path that Anders took while leaving Dean to do what she asked.

She exited into the night air and took a deep breath of the cool moistness. She looked around and took a couple tentative sniffs. Settling on a path choice, she walked down the steps and started walking across the grounds, passing the charred remains. The lucky thing was that there were backup stalls nearby. The property had been a horse ranch in its day and there had once been a profitable business in breeding some of the best mounts. She passed the holding area, glad that they still had their demon. Castiel was watching over him and making sure that no one that wasn't supposed to be there got through.

She made her way to the old paddock where currently the newest acquisition was prancing around and looking pleased with himself. It was there that she found Anders leaning against the fence and watching the horse. She could tell that he was angry and he felt helpless and very new into this feeling. He had a good head otherwise he would have left and gotten himself into trouble. Pulling her pipe out of her jeans she put it in her mouth and lit up and continued her approach. She chewed on the end and gave a slight smile and said, "He's high spirited but he knows his job."

Anders made a noise as he leaned on his arms as they rested on the top rail. "That's the thing. Can't walk away from the job once you know what it is."

"Isn't that the thing? Being a hunter isn't easy," Angela replied as she assumed a similar position to watch the horse. "Once you're in it is very hard to get out."

"Never heard of a monster being a hunter."

"And I've met mouthy young hunters like you."

The two shared a look. Angela chewed on the end of her pipe and puffed a little. She held his gaze and added, "There is such a thing as monsters being hunters. Sometimes a leopard can change its spots; they find ways to coexist."

"I figured," Anders replied as he looked away. He was quiet for a moment as he thought about things. "I know that Randy McCoy was telling the truth in his journal. He talked about a Marshal he referred to as the devil's seed in the mask of peace. He raved about how someone so beautiful could endorse the murder of his children by insisting that the guns be put down."

Angela gave a slight nod of her head as she thought about the description. "Well Randy McCoy was hell bent on revenge and called it justice. A peculiar thing you humans do. In the end there is nothing but history and bad blood and it sucks for people who just want to live their lives."

"But you said it yourself that once you're in it's hard to get out."

"I said it was hard but not impossible," Angela affirmed and corrected. "Sally is a good girl and I can tell she really cares for you."

"You got all that from one night?"

"I have my ways and means."

Anders couldn't help but chuckle at that. He felt a little more relaxed but he wasn't ready to help come up with a solution yet. He pursed his lips as he watched the horse prance around some more and continue grazing. "Sally and me grew up together. We were inseparable and when she went away to do her college thing and do her career… it felt…"

"Like an ache."

Anders looked at her, "Yeah." He paused a moment before continuing, "You know she only came back because of what happened. She was almost killed by one of the things and if I hadn't been there… We'd always been close and when I visited her… we both knew."

"Feels like someone hit you; sort of like getting shot."

Anders frowned at her. "You sound like you know what I'm talking about."

Angela nodded as she looked at the horse, "I do. More than most give me credit for and often to the point that it hurts sometimes."

Anders had been studying her. He recalled how she and Sam had been talking before they opened the chest. He had pretended to be knocked out and decided to watch and see if it was a threat. He came to a few conclusions but he wasn't yet sure. "Hurts enough when you feel helpless?"

"Of course." Angela looked at Anders with a serious expression, "That's the thing with being a hunter. When faced with something that could affect everyone, you do have to make a choice and those kinds of choices are the hardest ones that you will ever make. It's not that you want to because you don't. Sometimes a larger picture needs to be considered."

"And that sucks," Anders said, "Sally doesn't deserve this and because we both have claim to the two families here that everyone knows… It just sucks."

"I agree. It is antagonizing when something dear to you is being used against you and forcing you into a situation that could test the boundaries of your very soul at times." Angela puffed on her pipe for a moment and breathed in the tobacco. "Sometimes you have to cross boundaries if only to try and save someone from making it their mission to shoulder a burden because you know what the end road is."

"You're talking about Sam right?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to pretend," Anders rebuked gently, "I can tell you have feelings for him. You love him cause only someone who loved someone like that would do everything within their power to make sure that they don't have to go through whatever the bad thing is. It's what I want for Sally. As much as I love her, I don't really want her to know this…" He gestured towards himself and Angela and the surrounding area.

"But she has touched it. You said it yourself she was attacked by a creature of the night. You saved her and I'm betting that was the first time she learned about you being a hunter." Angela saw the telltale look on Anders' face. "How long?"

"My daddy was one. When he got hurt, he had to retire sort of. He runs a business on our side on family land and actually comes through with necessary arms for hunters; silver, iron in bullets, knives and an occasional occult protection. He taught me everything and he learned from someone who was a hunter and… you get the picture."

Angela nodded at that. She knew that already since she had kept tabs on both families. The kid seemed calm enough and she replied, "And yet she keeps coming back. It takes a special type of person to see it, not run away and accept it. Don't pass it up kid. You're still young enough to make a life and I'm sure that's what your father wants." She gave a knowing look and a slight smile.

Anders would have said something but they were interrupted by a truck roaring up the drive. It was Brian and he wasn't sure if the sheriff was going to flip out because of the barn. Angela was watching and she gave a slow blink. She looked back at Anders and said, "I think it's time we get the McCoy and Hatfield hunters up to speed." She started towards the house.

"What are you going to do?"

Angela looked at Anders. She was surprised and pleased that he didn't flinch when she mentioned that both families had hunters. It only meant that things had been working out between the families, at least the members that decided to do the family business. She had just come up with the idea and it was rather risky but it had potential. She gave a slight smile and replied, "I'm going to give Jonsie what he wants."

* * *

Sam twisted his wrists as he tried to slip the knots of the rope. They were pretty tight but he had been able to do that and then some in worse situations. That Christmas before Dean went to hell was one such experience. He and Dean were both tied up together in chairs and Angela had been tied downstairs and they got out so that was nothing. The trick was getting out of the room they were in and that was going to take more innovative thinking.

"You honestly think that rubbing your wrists raw is going to help?"

Sam gave a slight sniff since his nose was a bit runny. It was cold where they were at and very moist or damp. He looked at the girl who was looking at him as she sat against her wall. "I've slipped ropes before."

"Sure looks like it," Sally replied with a raised brow. "Don't you have a little multi-tool or something?"

Sam continued to grunt a little. He almost had it. "Not exactly."

"Isn't that a rule of hunters?"

"What?"

"A rule. You know have something for a situation like this?"

"Kind of a little hard to achieve when you're strip searched," Sam replied trying not to be condescending.

Sally watched as Sam struggled with his ropes. She gave a click of her tongue and moved. The nice thing was that their legs weren't tethered. Even if they were, she was able to scoot forward and take Sam's hands in her own. "Stop it before you get worse rope burn."

Sam stopped as Sally began to work on the knots. Within short order she was able to get the knots undone and his wrists were free. "Thanks," he replied as he undid hers.

"I'd save it for the one that has to see to that," Sally replied as she pointed at the rope burn blisters that had formed on his wrists. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes considering your line of work." She sat back on her heels and sighed as she looked around, trying to find if there was going to be an easy way out. They could use one right then and there.

Sam took a moment to think about it. He knew that Sally was right and he knew who it was that would get on his case with it. "You may be right," he allowed as he stood up to look around. He walked around the room they were in and felt the walls. "Now just to find if there is another way out."

"Or you could wait for rescue."

"Not a chance."

"I see you have a high opinion of your brother and friend. That sounded really douchey," Sally replied as she went to where the door was.

Sam paused in what he was doing and looked at the girl, Sally, "Hey, my brother and Angie mean a lot to me. If they were in my position, they would try what they could to get out." He calmed down a bit since he sounded a little angry. "Besides… they wouldn't leave me or anyone in trouble behind. Especially Angie."

Sally studied Sam and thought about it for a moment. She gave a slight nod, "Alright well I can tell you that the only way out is through that door. Got an idea for that?"

"I wouldn't bother considering that there are more outside and quite frankly… they aren't very nice with escaped prisoners and they could tell you stories about what they did to the Hatfields that tried to escape. Of course that was after they roughed up a few McCoys and pinned it on the Hatfields." Johnny stepped in through the door that had opened. He grinned as he looked at Sam and Sally. "Now I know that the ropes were easy for you."

Sam was tempted to do his thing. He actually stood ready to do it as he asked, "What do you want?"

"You heard Sammy. I want the key." Johnny looked at Sam and grinned. "I want the key and the seal will be broken and one step closer to the end. Thought that was simple enough even for you."

Sam glared at the demon. "Yeah well I know that Angie won't let that happen."

"You seem to be pretty confident of that. What makes you think that she wouldn't give it up to save you?"

"You don't know her," Sam replied feeling ready to take a swing. He could feel his fists form and tighten. "She wouldn't do that."

Johnny took in Sam's stance. He noticed Sally trying to slip past him. He grabbed her by the arm and twisted it behind her back. Enough pressure and he could break it. He looked at Sam and his eyes flickered black, "I don't need this aggravation Sam. Now someone wants to see you and if you cooperate, little Miss Oakie here won't find herself missing a limb."

Sam wasn't about to risk Sally's wellbeing. He looked at her and saw her grimace in pain. He could tell that the demon could snap it like a twig. He would know since Angela had shown him and Dean how to put that move on one of Christian's trainees and even demonstrated on both of them. It was very uncomfortable. "Alright. Let her go."

"I knew you were cooperative." Johnny motioned for Sam to get out. Once he was outside, he flung Sally back in and the door was shut. He dusted his hands, "Now that was pleasant. Follow me Sam and I wouldn't try anything. You did give your word and I would hate to have one of my men do anything."

Sam gritted his teeth and followed the demon. He couldn't do anything now and he had no idea why the demon wanted him to follow. At least he got to see where they were being kept and from the looks of things it was a cabin house of some sort.

"Don't bother committing to memory. You'll be out of here in the morning and lie I said the guards."

"I was thinking more along the lines of gutting your demon ass," Sam replied.

Johnny chuckled as he led the way into the main room. "Well now Ellis, here is the one that you wanted to see. Oh and I see we have guests."

Sam looked up and immediately recognized one of them. He lunged forward and was immediately grabbed by two demons. "Cary you sonofabitch!"

Cary looked at Sam. He knew that the youngest Winchester held a grudge and he managed to stay out of his way but sometimes duty called. Or in this case his handler called and asked for a favor and added a few interesting touches. He grinned at Sam and said, "Always the brain behind the operations and here I was thinking that she was the brains. I guess I was wrong and yet she still trusts me."

"I'm gonna rip your heart out!"

"You can try but alas our relationship goes on longer than yours," Cary replied. He looked at Ellis and said, "Now I know her. She's backed into a corner. This one is her new favorite pet. She'd do anything to get him back."

"Which is why I'm here," the second stranger in the room said. He lifted his head to reveal his face from under the brim of his hat. "She's going to come but she's going to try to double cross you."

Sam gasped at the second visitor and then started to struggle, "Brian, you bastard."

Brian looked at Sam and gave a smirk. It was one that told Sam that he was beat. "She plans to hide it on the field and then lead you on a wild goose chase. Then she'll trap you in the devil's trap she's building. She thinks that I'm going to help her."

"Brian you sonofabitch."

Brian looked at Ellis, "Oh and he's the pressure point."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie has a plan and what the hell is Brian doing? Keep watching for more Long Live Blood Feuds...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The dawn was fast approaching and the mist was curling up over the ground. Dean felt like he had been in that sitting position all night. The last time he was that long on a horse was when he and Sam were searching for Angela in the mountains. He knew though it wasn't _that_ long. It just felt like it and part of it was the waiting. He always had little patience with the waiting.

"It's just the morning cold. Makes you feel stiff," Anders said as he pulled alongside Dean on his horse. "Even us young guys feel it."

Dean shot a look at Anders and realized the kid was just trying to help. "That would have been much funnier if Angie had said it."

Anders looked over the area. He hadn't really been here before. Ever since hearing the tales and the stories being passed down, he had no reason to. He didn't want to. Both sides had blood spilled and it was like one of those malignant tumors that stuck around in people's memories. Now that he was here, it felt eerie and like a couple of the haunted houses he had cleared out a couple counties over. Trying to hide his feelings he said, "Yeah well, I've lived here all my life. I know."

"Nothing on you kid," Dean said as a form of apology. "It's a joke between me and Angie."

"You guys are tight aren't ya?"

"Like a sister and she has a knack for getting into trouble." Dean adjusted his position on the horse. He looked as the sky lightened to a grey. "Well looks like we have to get a move on."

Anders looked out and noticed the sky. "Yep." He nudged his horse along to head to the rendezvous point. "I really don't understand why your friend is doing this. After all that talk about the bigger picture…"

Dean didn't get it either. Then again he sort of did. Sam was the best thing to walk into her life. It would stand to reason that she wouldn't let anyone or anything take him away. "It's complicated kid and it has to do with things that even I don't know because she isn't ready to say anything."

"And yet you have a lot of trust."

"Cause we're good," Dean pointed out firmly. He didn't want people to poke holes at this. "You want the honest truth? It took some getting used to working with someone that we normally gank but we're good. She's been there for us through good times and the bad. And to sound like a dick, she's ours and that's that."

Anders gave a slight chuckle at that. He still was baffled by the fact that they were hunters working with someone who was not completely human. It was even more of a shock to learn that her companion was like her but was more human in most respects. It certainly was interesting when the plan was put into motion last night.

The mood was light as they joined Angela who looked like a statue on the horse that she had commandeered from the demon she had chased the day before. To take up his fetish with the Wild West Dean thought she looked like one of those tough outlaws complete with the rifle. The only thing that stood out was her chakram that was on its place on her belt. Absolution was not there and for some reason Dean felt uneasy that she was not carrying it since they were charging into a line of demons.

Angela noticed the two come up. She had been smoking her pipe the whole time and mulling over the events that came to mind. She had laid down the plane and gave everyone their assignments. Now they had to execute it.

_So this is what the great general is capable of._

Angela could almost smirk as she heard the ghost whispers of Devil Anse and various others who had witnessed her planning abilities. Everyone knew of the great general that she was supposed to be. She considered them flukes; she knew how to read people and she had studied history, military history, at one point and occasionally liked to read it. She could recall the last time that she showed her prowess.

_The sky was grey overhead as the gang was getting ready to head out. Devil Anse was at the head with his horse. She rode up last minute to try and stop it before it got worse. He afforded her the courtesy of getting off and speaking to her in private even though the others grumbled._

_ They were at a quite spot where they could talk. Anse did his customary spit before saying, "Alright you're here. Now say what you gonna say and I'll get back to it."_

_ "You don't have to do this you know."_

_ It was blunt and to the point but that was what Anse liked about her. Angela used it and he appreciated it. Right now though it was a matter of life and death. She had to stop it before it got beyond control even though Bad Frank was leading the posse to arrest the ones responsible for murder and she heard Randy was riding with them._

_ "That's where you're wrong. Uncle Jim is dead."_

_ "That is surface reasons," she interrupted, "This escalated because of the sheer pigheadedness of you and Randy. And you know what, I wish that wars were so easy; make the assholes that start them fight em. I know that Randy wants justice and hiding out and then the picking off… this ain't gonna end well at all Anse."_

_ "Eye for an eye if you want to get Biblical on me."_

_ "Retribution isn't our call," she countered, "Most things could have been solved before it got this far. You know that the troublemakers are the ones egging you on. Ellison was the first and since then others followed. It's like the war again Anse or don't you remember?"_

_ Anse looked at her and most would have said that he was ready to pull the trigger on her. It had come that close a couple of times. Yet Anse always backed down and let her in. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before he stopped listening to her altogether. He then said, "Is this part of that great general thing I read about on you? This negotiation thing? Coward's way."_

_ "It's not cowardly to value life Anse. You must value it too otherwise you would have killed Jonsie for opening his mouth to Nancy McCoy." She looked at Anse._

_ "You gotta a lot of nerve."_

_ "I do and I know that this course of action is only going to bring out pain."_

_ "I know."_

_ It took a moment for her to realize that Anse was agreeing with her. She looked at him. "What?"_

_ "I know you're right. It's been going on for too long but neither is going to stop until one or the other sees it."_

_ "Then be the man and take the first step. Don't do this."_

_ "You do what you gotta do and I'm gonna do what I have to. That's just how it's gonna play out. I just hope that what you are up to will work out in the end. You're a good person."_

Angela recalled the last words that Anse said to her before that battle. They were the same words that Sam told her repeatedly. They were simple words and yet held a lot of meaning to her. She muttered to herself, "And there are better people than me out there."

The plan she had come up with was risky. The one thing she could control was the fact that the locals she recruited were aware things were not right and had worked at trying to keep the outside stuff from influencing them. No one was really immune to the effects of demonic influence just some were more susceptible do to the state of vulnerability like extreme emotions.

"The more serious you look makes me think that there is something you know that more likely I should know but don't want to ask because you'll kick my ass."

Angela looked at Dean and gave a slight smile, "Just the usual; wondering if I'm bat shit crazier than usual to think of this."

"Methods to your madness," Dean offered with a slight sheepish grin. It wasn't funny but the little bit of levity helped ease the tension that he had ever since he heard this plan.

"And quite possibly the definition of stupid," she replied. She glanced at Anders who was focused on something else and then back at Dean. "Dean, what kind of person does what we are going to do? Is it something that we would normally do?"

It was not really a good time to be expressing doubts. Dean knew though that she was thinking about not the good sense of the plan; he thought it was good even if a bit unconventional in their line of work and he knew that there were some folks that weren't going to be too happen with their role in things. No, she was thinking about the fact that she was preparing to say screw you to humanity because she cared more about the two people being held prisoner and one happened to be the person she was in love with.

It was a tough call on what to say. He studied her expression and said, "Sammy will understand. Give the college boy some credit Angie."

It was reassuring to some degree but not at the level Angela wanted to be at. She knew that Sam would eventually understand but that didn't mean that she felt any better about it. Yet even she knew that people were their own worst critic and she judged herself by the harshest standards of all. It was actually her fear of repeating what she did at the Ruby Valley. She knew she had hurt Sam with that and even though they were good now, she didn't feel good about it and it was one of the things that ran through her head sometimes when she considered taking another step forward with regards to her feelings.

At that moment Brian rode up. He pulled up the brown that she had ridden up before and said, "Well Daniel spread the word. Don't be surprised if he shows up."

Angela looked at Brian. He looked a little nervous at something. She didn't betray her observation but replied, "Even better. Current heads of both families at the front will make for a good show. Just what Jonsie ordered."

"I still think that this is a bit…" Anders shrugged his shoulders as he looked around at the valley. "I want Sally back safe and sound as well as her family but if this thing is as bad as you say… It's not worth it."

"You know I feel the same way," Angela admitted, "And it pains me greatly kid. But if everything goes right, staving off disaster will be the end result." She sighed as she looked around. It was time to go. "Everything is where it's supposed to be?"

"Check," Dean replied.

"Good," Anders said.

"Green light," Brian said,

Angela looked at all of them. Sighing she put on her game face. It was now or never. Adjusting her hat on her head she said, "Then to your places. Let's get this done." She clicked at her mount and started off while everyone went to theirs.

Brian was the one going with her a ways. He accompanied her to her starting point. They had to look like they were coming from the ranch otherwise they could smell a rat. He watched as she pulled a branch off a tree and stripped it of the smaller branches with her knife. He said, "A little big don't you think?"

"Nope. Just the right size. Both sides have got to see it," Angela replied as she reached across the back of Brian's saddle and pulled the white cloth out and tied it on. She used her knees to ease the horse while she tied it on and made sure it was secure. She asked, "Did you do the special thing that we talked about?" She looked up at Brian as she held the branch over the back of the horse and adjusted her position. It had been awhile since she rode bareback but she loved the feel of it.

Brian looked down and then at her, "I did it. Thing is I don't think that it should be you. I could do it."

"Very sweet of you Brian," Angela replied. She gave a smile. "But I have to do this. Jonsie made this personal and I'm not about to risk other people I care about trying to get this done."

"You know I never pegged you as the selfish type."

"Yeah I'm a bitch," Angela replied as she pulled out her pipe. She wanted a good smoke before getting this done. "I spend pretty much my entire life doing things for others and I'm going to be remembered for the one thing that I do for myself. I'm a bitch and everyone's a hypocritical bastard. The way the world turns."

Brian looked down as she said that. He was uncomfortable for what he was about to do. He had meant what he said the night before. He had never stopped loving her. He still loved her after falling in love with her while they worked the original case. He admired her even though he resented the fact the council sent her and was an ass about it but feelings shifted and… that was that. It made what he was about to do seem like a waste. He replied, "Well not all of us have had the colorful experience you've had."

"I know. I have nothing against the mandate or anyone engaged in a similar enterprise." Angela smoked her pipe some more. "I'm depending upon you Brian. Don't let me down." She looked at him with a look.

Brian returned the look and with difficultly he nodded, "I will."

Angela nodded as she took her pipe out of her mouth. She put it out as she puffed out the last bit of smoke. "Let's get this thing done then." She put the pipe in her pocket and picked up the reigns for the bridle.

* * *

Ellis looked over the land as the sun began to rise. He was in good spirits. Today they would get the key and the seal would be broken. Lilith would be pleased and even more so if the surprise they had planned for the elusive Absolution worked well. It would work well since they had a very substantial form of leverage. He chuckled as he glanced over to the two prisoners. He said, "You know this is news for us. I never would have pegged Absolution the kind of person to just blow the rest of humanity off for a couple of people."

"She won't do that," Sam replied in a controlled tone while he glared. His wrists burned since they had been rubbed raw and he wasn't doing any favors by trying to loosen them. "She's not like that."

"So you claim," Ellis replied as he looked out. He grinned as he saw members of the McCoy family ride out. In the distance he could make out Hatfield members. "So it looks like she wasn't able to convince them to stay home after all."

Sam looked to see the riders coming into view. This looked bad. If Angela didn't stop it, then this whole thing could be shot. He tried not to let his concern show since that would just be more fodder for the demon to use. He observed as he saw them gather and actually form a line.

"Alright, do your thing boys."

Sam pushed Sally to the side a bit when the group on horseback charged past to head out to the field. He felt the brush of one of the horse's powerful legs and no doubt that was done on purpose. He scowled a bit at that but there really wasn't anything that he could do at the moment unless he wanted to risk the girl and he wasn't about to. He watched as they charged forward and how they split up to join both sides. "Playing both sides… typical," he muttered.

"All is fair when you want to get someone to go against their nature. Take a sensitive issue and then blow it out of proportion. You'd be surprised at how easy it is," Ellis replied and Johnny chuckled as he held onto the rope and made sure it was tied to the saddle horn.

Sam didn't budge when the demon gave a tug on the rope. Rather he pulled on it by grabbing it with his hands and pulled. The reaction was the horse sidestepping and getting off balance. It was tied to the horse so he really couldn't do much with it. He just got the satisfaction of making things difficult for them.

The result was Johnny narrowing his eyes at him. With a deft movement, he tugged back and yanked Sam forward till he landed face first in the dirt. The movement winded Sam and Johnny just grinned at him. When he caught the younger Winchester's eye, he said, "There are better ways of being a pain in the ass. I'm actually disappointed she didn't teach you better. She certainly was a pain in my ass the last time."

Sally had gone to Sam's side to see if he was okay. He waved her off indicating that he was fine. Sam looked at Johnny and replied, "Yeah well that is her specialty and she'll do it again." He got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Don't be so sure," Ellis said as he looked at Sam. "She's willing to let the world burn by trading the key for you two. The girl I bet she doesn't give a damn but it must be because of you. And that is the mystery." Ellis edged his horse close to be within kicking distance of Sam.

"Or maybe she would like you to think that I matter," Sam retorted as he looked up at the rider.

Ellis started laughing. He put a hand up as he observed the scene which was like a standoff now as they traded jabs. It would be awhile since Absolution did interrupt the night before. He looked back at Sam and replied, "Oh I know you matter, Sam. Let me tell you a little bit about what I do. I am somewhat of a scholar like you. I study people and Absolution is a particular favorite. One thing that defines people is their ability to be consistent. With others she would sacrifice them in a heartbeat. With you… it's different and I wonder why."

"So this is a social experiment to you," Sam replied with a statement more than a question.

"More or less along with a bit of fun."

"They're here," Johnny said. He motioned towards the scene.

Sam's eyes widened when he saw Angela riding with Brian and they were heading towards the two groups. She was carrying a white flag for parley. His throat convulsed as he saw Brian ride side by side with her along with Dean and the kid named Anders. He would like nothing more to do than rip the guy's heart out.

"Good," Ellis replied. "Let's get this over with. Blood to spill and a seal to break." He made a motion and started forward.

Sam and Sally were yanked as they were forced to follow to a certain point. Sam watched as Angela moved forward and away from the group. She came until she was within a distance that was too close for comfort in his view and she looked at Ellis. He looked at his brother and saw that his older brother was trying hard not to jump the gun. They managed to share a look and Sam knew that she was actually going to go for it. He said, "Angie, don't do this."

Angela looked at Sam for a moment, her expression unreadable before looking at Ellis. "So you're the one. I knew Jonsie here wasn't top dog. Last time would have got him demoted."

Ellis grinned, "Well he does have his uses and his specialty is pride."

"Amazing how much damage pride can cause. Madness, mayhem and a little bloodshed; your kind of party I am assuming."

"Alright cut the chatter," Johnny said. He reached and grabbed Sam's collar from behind and held a knife to his neck. "Give us the key or pretty boy gets it first."

"Don't Angie."

Angela looked at Sam and then Ellis. She picked up the bag that had been hanging over the shoulders of her mount and held it up. "The key as requested but I'm not sure that I should."

"So you really want us to kill these two?" Ellis gestured towards Sam and Sally. "Now that doesn't seem like the Absolution I've heard of. The rare beauty who fights for all innocents is willing to sacrifice two for the greater good? Now how does that look?"

"Try living my life and you'll find out," Angela replied with a bland expression. "If you want the key you'll let them go."

"Drop it there and we'll have a deal."

Angela gave a slight smirk, "I know all about deals. Without a binding gesture, you would be free to double cross me. That is not something I'm willing to invest in."

Ellis sighed like he was annoyed. He looked at her and replied, "A deal is a deal even without a binding gesture. Once that occurs it is sealed and I don't know about you but I'm sure that your companions don't want to be involved in a ten year contract or maybe a year, or being less generous twenty-four hours." He turned his tone into a wheedling one that was smooth and silky like a salesman, "Come now. Apart from these two, there must be something that you really want. We all have desires love. What is Absolution's?"

Angela's face was towards Ellis but her eyes darted to glance at Sam who was struggling against the grip Johnny was giving him. "Well I do want peace…" She paused at the groans and the hiss from Dean before continuing, "The thing is I would rather guzzle your blood and the rest of your lackeys' blood before making a deal with the likes of you."

A gun cock and was followed by, "But I would… if it meant what I truly want."

Sam bellowed, "You sonofabitch." He was unaware that his brother had said the same thing at the same time.

Brian held his rifle pointed at Angela. At point blank range it would blow a hole, a very big hole, into her. "Give me the key, Angie."

Sam watched as Angela inwardly debated her choice before handing it over. He struggled against the grip and cursed at Brian. He failed to notice that Dean was not reacting like he should have and was for the most part going unnoticed.

"You've earned it Brian but it goes as I said. I don't love you."

"That will change," Brian said as he moved over towards Ellis and handed the bag over.

"Not really." Angela looked at Ellis. "You're a baby and Jonsie is nothing more than a has been and he could easily get his ass kicked."

"You are a bold one," Ellis replied. He gave a chuckle, "You would be more useful if you join us. The mighty Absolution at our side."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Pity."

The shot that rang out was permeated with Sam shouting, "No!"

* * *

**A/N:** Dawn has come and the plan goes into action but what the hell? What happened? Keep watching for more Long Live Blood Feuds...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The shot resounded throughout the air and Angela fell off her horse. Sam struggled as he stared in shock at where she had fallen and then looked at the smoking gun that Ellis was holding. "You sonofabitch!"

The outburst seemed to trigger a response from the two families. One accused the other of killing a friend and that led to the other saying that it was their fault. Anders was trying to shout above it all to get some semblance of order. All Sam could see was that they got what they wanted; they got chaos and someone was going to spill blood and they would all shoot each other or worse. That didn't matter though because she was dead.

Ellis smiled in satisfaction as the two groups started fighting with prompts from the demons. He then looked at Brian and said, "You've done well Sheriff. Saving this for now and it is only right that you reveal the key."

Brian glanced at Sam who was glaring at him with burning hatred and gave a slow smile, "With pleasure." He opened the bag and reached in. What he pulled out though had everyone frown in confusion.

"What is that?" Ellis couldn't understand it.

"I don't understand. I put it in the bag myself," Brian replied as he held the silver fruit bowl platter that had sat on the dining room table. "There was no way that…"

Johnny didn't bother as he jumped down and strode over to where Angela was lying on the ground. Growling, he roughly shoved the body over and was going to search the body for any signs of life since there was very little blood, actually none anywhere. The result was him staring at a pair of tawny orbs and then being sent flying back where he collided with the side of one of the horses.

It was followed by the horses getting excited and the two families turning their guns on the demons that were intermingled with them and surrounding the others. Out of the ruckus, a single voice came out, "You really ought to check out where your get your information from. It could mean all the difference between winning and losing."

Sam took a moment to process everything. He was speechless when he saw her standing there like it was nothing. That shot was straight at the chest and as far as he knew they really didn't carry any Kevlar unless she ripped off the sheriff's station. He could hardly believe that she was standing there and in her hand she held a rifle and she looked ready to kill.

Ellis narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Angela took stock of it as she approached. "So, do you still think that you can win?"

"You can't undo what has begun. There are others…"

"But you are on a timeline," Angela countered smoothly. "Blood must be spilled twice and flows from the heart and soul before the light of life climbs past vespers." She shrugged her shoulders, "More or less that on the translation."

Ellis narrowed his eyes. He tried to bluff his way out, "You're lying."

"I don't lie about things that are a matter of life and death," Angela replied as she looked at Ellis. She didn't like that Sam was still being held in a compromising position.

"Where is it?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," Angela replied like it wasn't important. She gave a knowing smiling and continued, "You see I knew that Brian would go to you. I always found it odd that things seemed to settle down and then things happened and always the sheriff would get there when it was pretty much too late. Only fools with a hero complex would do that."

Ellis narrowed his eyes are her. "You knew and yet you don't know where the key is?"

"Honest to God," Angela replied with a sheepish look. It was risky to be so glib with it but it was the best laid plan in a pig's eye she had. There was no way she was giving up the key even if it meant that Sam's life had to be threatened but she didn't want that either. So a lot was riding on this. "I have no clue. Maybe an angel took it and even if I did know what makes you think that I would give it to you?"

"Do you really want to put that to the test?" Ellis made a motion with his hand.

The demon who had taken over restraining Sam got a grip on him and was prepared to slice Sam's throat. It was held very close to the skin and Sam was doing all that he could to try and break free but not cut himself in the process. Ellis looked at Angela and said, "Are you really going to let him die? Not very like you."

Angela blinked as she took in the situation that Sam was in. She managed to lock her gaze with Sam. It was reassuring when Sam gave his nod of understanding. She just hoped for his sake that it wouldn't be too bad. "Then you are sadly misinformed."

"Give me the key or he dies. Plain and simple and I'll make sure that your death will be permanent with something more than silver."

Angela had looked down. At the same time she had put her hands behind her back as if she were resigned to what was going to happen. She knew that the others were watching for her cue. Now or never. Briefly she wondered if she had attempted in 1888 what she was about to do now it would have made a difference.

_You've got balls Marshal. That says something in this world._

It was a brief thought of what Devil Anse always spoke of towards her but he had always been honest in his dealings with her. It was the honest truth since she had taken risks few others would have ever considered in this line of work. She looked at Sam and he gave her a hard look and she knew what was next. She looked at Ellis and said, "No."

Ellis sighed since this was going to have to be done the hard way. "Alright then. Kill him."

The demon holding Sam was grinning with pleasure and was ready to draw the knife across Sam's neck. All of a sudden he was jerked back leaving Sam standing and looking around at what happened until he noticed the rope binding him and Sally were cut. He blinked and looked up when he heard a high pitched whistle and a shout, "Now!"

At that moment something huge came from behind as she ducked and tackled a demon off his horse. It was followed by shouts and the hunters of the two families charged forward ready to do battle. It was a foolhardy one since they only had one demon killing knife and Absolution but there were a few surprises along the way that could make a demon's life a living hell. Angela looked forward as she watched the hunter cum werewolf continue on its rampage while other members of both clans were engaged in warding off the demons.

The action certainly was enough to distract Ellis and he was on the ground and he clearly didn't expect what was going on. He saw his men and hunters going at it and not the way that it had been planned. It was unacceptable. He looked around and caught sight of Angela kicking off a demon with astounding force. He happened to notice Sam and Sally trying to get the ropes off their hands and took initiative. One way or another, this was going to go down as was requested. He would get the key if it was the last thing he had to do.

He walked up without interference and tapped Sam on the shoulder. Once he came face to face with the younger Winchester he punched him across the face to double him over and then hit him over the back with a hard downward strike to drive him to his knees. Ellis then rounded in on Sally saying, "One way or another I'll get blood spilled twice," and grabbed her roughly by the arm and flung her on a horse and jumped on and took off but not before he gave a kick to Sam's side.

Sam groaned as he tried to get up. The kick didn't do him any favors and he was probably coming down with a cold since he hadn't been able to stop sniveling. That was the least of his worries since he saw the direction the girl was taken in.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up to see that Angela was kneeling next to him and he was aware that Dean was there two. "Took her," he managed to say.

Sam was hauled to his feet by Dean. Angela was looking around at the fighting and asked, "Which way, Sam?"

Sam pointed in the direction as he rubbed his head. For the most part they were being ignored while the rest of the group was subduing the demons. Anders had joined them and was asking where Sally was. While everyone else was busy Angela walked away from the group and looked in the direction Sam had pointed out and glanced around. It was then she spotted the horse she rode on.

It was a simple matter to run and then leap onto the horse in a leapfrog fashion which she did. She turned the horse's head in the direction not even stopping as she grabbed her chakram where it had been buried in a tree. She took off after Ellis and the noise of the fight faded away. Her eye was on the demon as she headed into the forest.

* * *

Sally knew how to ride and a couple of times, just to tease her, Anders had thrown her over and rode with her to their spot. It was this position that had her pissed though since it was not the playfulness Anders liked to employ. She struggled even though that was risky since she could end up falling off the horse and possibly getting trampled. She knew she hit something with her fists since they were still bound but all that did was have pressure added so the saddle dug into her stomach. She opted for wriggling. It was when they came to a clearing that she managed to get free and fell to the ground.

Ellis for his part opted to let her fall. He stopped the horse as she tucked and rolled as she fell off the horse, with a little assistance from him. He grinned as she rolled over and moaned. Meat suits were so fragile and it was amusing to watch them squirm. He jumped down and walked towards her. "Yes just squirm on the ground in pain. It's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

Sally managed to roll over to get to her knees. It enabled her to get to her feet and look at her kidnapper. She knew that something hinky was going on and it had something to do with what Anders did on the side. It had been a shock when he shot that woman and then all of a sudden she was up and instigating a fight in an attempt to rescue her and Sam. She figured it didn't go quite as planned but it seemed that all of it was riding on this thing called the key. She figured it didn't go quite as planned but it seemed that all of it was riding on this thing called the key.

Now she was alone with this weird ass guy that didn't seem like the others she had seen around town stirring up trouble. Looking at him she said, "Well I don't think I see that happening since it seems that they have you in a tight spot."

Ellis looked at Sally and grinned, "Oh it will happen. I'll have blood spilled one way or another. Doesn't matter if it is a Hatfield or a McCoy. Either one will work just fine." He pulled out a knife that he had on himself and started walking forward. "Spilled twice before the sun is high in the sky."

Sally backed away as Ellis advanced towards her. Her hands were still tied so she really couldn't do much except try to detract the guy. She used her bound hands to deflect the thrust he had attempted and grabbed his wrists. She had an older brother and they used to wrestle; she was used to roughhousing. This though was different and she was fighting for her life, which was evident when Ellis wrestled her to the ground and was tempting to wedge the knife into her chest.

"I'll get it one way or another. Just make this easy. It will be less painful if I get it right under the ribcage and into the heart."

The knife edged its way towards her torso. It was all Sally could do to use her strength to keep it from plunging in. She could feel the weight of the body on top bearing down until suddenly it was taken off and she saw the sky above. She blinked and rolled over to see what had just happened. She was on her hands and knees when a dog came up and started licking her.

Angela charged into the forest on the black mount that she had acquired, her focus on the path the guy in charge had taken. She figured that he was going to try and complete the requirements for the seal and without the key. There was a possibility of that but she had faith in Yeshua's sacrifice of his grace since that kind of thing tended to be pretty powerful. Those kinds of things weren't easily circumvented.

Looking down at Sasha she gave a command. The pup may have been hurt but she was better and she was willing to help and had accompanied them. She didn't really participate in the battle but she was nearby and came when the call was sounded. It was evident now that the ringleader was heading for the woods and that could work and then again it possibly couldn't.

Angela watched as Sasha took off into the forest. She gave a click of her tongue and followed, keeping the pup in sight. It was a welcome thing that they headed into this part of the forest. It might come in handy. At the moment she found them and Ellis was going in for the kill. Not if she could help it thought. Rubbing her right wrist, she kneed the animal to move forward while propping her feet on the animal's back to ride standing.

It was risky but with a war whoop she leapt off the horse and collided with Ellis and they rolled on the ground a little. She was on her feet with a grin and saying, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Ellis was on his feet and glaring at Angela. He growled, "Not if you give me the key."

"Now you know that's not going to happen," Angela replied as she held her hands up ready to fight.

"Oh it will. I will get my blood one way or another and the seal will be broken."

"Not if you don't have the key," Angela reminded him. It was pushing it but that was the point to be made. They didn't call it an Essential for nothing. "And last I check you didn't have it."

"Because you have it and you will give it to me."

"I told you I have no idea where it is but even if I did, I wouldn't give it up easily."

Ellis couldn't help but grin at that. "Now that is something I would like to see." He brought up his own hands and then lowered them.

At that moment Angela was tackled by Johnny and given a punch across the face. She retaliated with bringing up her foot and shoving the demon over to land on his back. She rolled to her feet with her eyes glowing, ready to do battle. She looked at her attacker and asked, "Do you really want to get into this Jonsie?"

Johnny grinned back, "Make it easy on yourself."

"No way."

It was a two on one fight as Johnny and Ellis came at Angela. Neither of them tried to go near Sally with Sasha there with her growling a threatening tone. That didn't stop Sally from trying to help when Ellis had knocked Angela to the ground and was ready to kill her with the knife. She grabbed a branch and swung it at Ellis and gave him a good clout across the head. Her reward was being grabbed by Johnny and was in danger of serious injury until the dog jumped in.

The diversion from Sally and Sasha allowed Angela to get to her feet. It allowed her and Ellis to go at it with a combination of punches being exchanged. She blocked them with her forearms. She countered with punches that were blocked as well. Both did manage to get a couple of blows in and delivered to each other.

In the meantime Sasha was wrestling with Johnny and the demon didn't like it one bit. The bites were painful and nothing like the standard a human would use. He tried batting the animal away but he was in for the long haul with a mauling. Sasha's teeth bit in deep and hard on the forearm and she shook her head ferociously as she would if she were hunting her meals in the forest. Johnny could feel the flesh tear in her teeth.

Sally took the distraction as her part for getting a few licks in. She could see that the dog was really hurting the guy with the black eyes. She had a branch in her hands and gave a good swing and the thing was down on his knees. She gave another swing and that got the demon up enough to be able to shake the dog loose.

Sasha flew away but she landed on her feet and rebounded. She was crouched low and ready to pounce again. She would have after Sally had gotten pushed aside but where Sally landed put her in the line of attack. She ended up bouncing back and it allowed the demon to get in close and he was going in for the kill. Sasha pivoted to run when she caught the scent of the boy that had been in the house where they were staying.

Anders had shown up and fired his gun at the demon. It had iron bullets in it and wouldn't do much in killing the demon. It sure did piss him off. Anders though wasn't going to back down from this and he fired a couple of more. He was thrown to the side and into a tree for his troubles. It wasn't serious but it hurt like a bitch.

"You really want to get into this?" Johnny looked at the pair of them. Sally had run over to help Anders and they were together. It amused the demon. "How sweet. One of both."

As Johnny advanced towards them, he was stopped by the snarling pup. The bared fangs and the fact that it seemed larger than initially told the demon that he wasn't dealing with a normal dog and it seemed ready to spring at him. It actually did and he used his powers to send it flying. He couldn't get it up to full power since the bites inflicted earlier seemed to have slowed him up a bit. The squeak from the pup though meant that it had gotten some hurt. It left the path clear to the younger people.

"Hey don't mess with my dog."

Johnny looked to find the other prison, Sam and he was pointing his gun at him. He grinned, "Aw did I hurt the little puppy? Why don't you give me your best shot?"

It was interesting since it was easy to get the gun away from Sam and even though it went off, it didn't do worth a damn. Instead he grabbed Sam by the neck and he taunted him, "What's the matter Sam? Why don't you try it? You know you want to."

Sam could feel his air being choked off. He could have done what he could do but he wasn't in a position to concentrate. It was a surprise when the demon grabbed Dean before he could do anything damaging to his person. Now he had both hunters in his grasp and gave them a hard shove away where they landed hard on the ground. It allowed him to pull out a gun and he had it pointed at them and his finger was on the trigger.

Sam and Dean both stopped since it was a gun pointed at them. It was risky even for Sam to get his mojo up since the demon could do whatever he wanted at the slightest inclination. They were still and ready to move if they had to or rather Dean was ready to shove his little brother out of the line of fire. Rule number one was still a priority in Dean's book and always would be.

"Let's see…" Johnny moved the gun back and forth trying to decide which one was to be the winner of a bullet. He pointed it at Sam and extended his arm. "Seems that we'll have blood spilled one way or another and it might as well be the moose here. Somehow I can't shake the feeling that it would be a lot more fun."

"And ripping out your heart sounds good," Dean let out. His muscles were tensed and ready to spring into action.

It turned out he didn't need to. One minute they were staring at a demon and the next second, the head was gone and they were sprayed with blood. The head hit the ground and rolled towards them and came to a stop to look at them. There was a faint glow from the wounds indicating that it was like what happened when the demon killing knife was used. The body fell forward and landed with a thump on the ground and the gun dropped.

Both boys blinked and looked up. They saw Angela standing there coming out of the release of her chakram. They didn't have to look to see that it had ended up somewhere where she could retrieve it later. Dean spat out the bit of blood in his mouth and said, "Damn Angie. Last time you did that we had pork for two weeks."

Angela couldn't help but smirk at the boys. Only Dean would remember that since he was the one that pretty much reaped the rewards of that demonstration. The man loved his meat and she catered to it. "I don't think you want any of that," she replied.

At that moment there was movement behind her. Angela didn't see it and neither did anyone else that was at that scene. It was Ellis and he was pissed after he had been laid flat by Angela. He witnessed her decapitating Johnny like it was nothing and her back was to him. She had prevented the seal from being broken by not revealing the key and the sun was way past the mark. He could see that and he was pissed. At least he could deal a nice blow to Absolution.

He still had the gun that he shot her with the first time. It was loaded with the special bullets that would kill her kind. A bullet to the head was too messy but if he got it right at the C3 vertebrate, that would be perfect. There was still the bounty due on her and it wasn't like Lilith wouldn't be too upset if Absolution died. He pulled it out and took aim and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot was heard and Angela turned around. She didn't even hear the others call out. All she saw was Brian's body stepping in front of hers and a grunt. The next thing was Brian falling into her arms and he was gulping for air and blood was forming a pool on his chest. They both went down and Brian was trying to talk to her and not in English. She barely heard herself murmuring a reply as she was still in shock at what happened. It registered that the bullet was meant for her and Brian saved her and he died in her arms.

What happened next, no one was certain how to describe it. Angela was aware that her free hand was clenching tight into a fist and her breathing was heavy as her temper was rising. It was coming out sparsely through gritted teeth.

Ellis realized that he didn't hit her but his response was the same, "Pity. Blood spilled trying to save you. It's like she said. Destruction… at your hands."

It was the breaking point as Angela stood up leaving Brian on the ground. Her hands were in tight fists as she took in the smirking look. That last line was the last draw and with astonishing speed, she took off in a charge. She didn't even hear Sam or Dean trying to stop her. All she could focus on was Ellis up ahead and her actions startled him.

It was sheer luck or something that his next shots missed. She ran into him and tackled him. Halfway there her fangs elongated and her eyes were flaming in anger. They collided and they went over the edge of the swell where Ellis had been standing and disappeared from everyone's sight.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like a big ass fight and Angie really got pissed. What happens next, find out on the conclusion of Long Live Blood Feuds...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The sky turned to its indigo blue as night took over from day and the first stars started to come out. The orange glow from the torches made it seem lighter as they lit the area around. The wood snapped and crackled as the ones holding the torches waited for their cue. The mood was somber and all the attendees were silent and waiting.

Suddenly a voice broke through as its owner broke out in song. It was not sung in a language that any could recognize but rather a language that was as old as time itself. All the people who were there for the mourning simply stood and looked at the burning pyres watching the smoke rise up into the darkening sky along with the embers that crackled from the wood.

The hunters from both the Hatfield and McCoy families were able to subdue the demons that had been doing the bidding of their leader. Most were exorcised and they left behind dead meat suits while some managed to escape. They disappeared mostly out of fear because of a rather scary scream that ripped through the air. The damage was halted but there was still damage done since there were some minor arguments between them.

The tensions were eased after that but sorrow still hung on the air. They helped prepare the bodies of the ones that had been possessed for salt and burning and actually stayed for the whole thing out of respect for their former sheriff. They couldn't do anything right away since he was a respected figure in West Virginia; proper burial and no one really questioned what they did. They simply said that the perpetrators were taken care of.

It was one of those weird instances of justice that existed for ease of mind. While it did require a fibbing on the actual reports, no one was going to question it. Justice had been served and with the cooperation of two of the most famous families in history. That was an even bigger cause to look the other way since they were getting along.

So the pyres really were for the dead bodies of the people that had been possessed. It was a kindness and they would have the peace they deserved after all this time. Anders had done a couple of salt and burns of bodies before. There were some members of the family that had died on the hunt and they got a hunter's burial. That was the way of things since the first time and the first McCoy's picked up the rifle to hunt those things. It still didn't make it any easier to take since it was death of people that were most likely good people and they would have been forced to see the terrible things the demons did with their bodies. It sounded horrible to Anders and felt lucky that he had never been possessed and neither members of his family.

Glancing around, he could make out the silhouettes of both families of the hunters. He could tell that they had no idea what exactly the song that was being sung was about but they were respectful. Even here people were respectful of the different rites for the dead and he suspected that they weren't going to argue with the people insistent on particular rites. He wouldn't, considering what he saw in the forest that bordered Grapevine.

As a hunter he had seen some bloody stuff but full on decapitation was something else. Then what happened to the sheriff and what happened afterwards. He looked at the Winchesters and it seemed like they were used to this kind of thing but he thought he could see more worry on Sam's face. Both had it but Sam's was different and he wondered about a previous conversation and thought about a few things. He felt Sally squeeze his hand. Certainly things were going to be different from now on since she knew more than he wanted her to know.

The squeeze though was more reassuring. She wasn't letting go and she had said as much when he came to her rescue. It was as he had been told that someone like Sally was special indeed. He only hoped that it would prove to be right in the long run. He also knew that he was going to be a bit more open minded but still wary. You still had to be diligent about things and it reduced the risk of serious shit happening like injury and the like.

The voice continued on. It was firm and soul searching. Anders had no clue as to what the words were but it sounded peaceful with just a hint of sadness. It was like all the experiences of the owner of the voice were put into that song and it was being told though Anders had been told that it was a mourning song for the dead but not one of sadness as typical. It explained why there was little hint of sadness in the voice but there was something else and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It just stuck with him and it actually sounded good with the low howl of the dog that was sitting next to the Winchesters.

Anders watched the flames and listened as the last note of the song died and seemed to linger on the air. He looked at the owner of the voice who was staring at the flames and then at the others. It was a bit of an awkward silence until people started moving as it occurred to them that the 'service' was over. Anders lingered with Sally, wondering if the Winchesters would follow until Dean made a turn and started moving away a little but he looked reluctant. Sam hadn't moved though and neither did the dog so Anders was guessing that it was going to be a private conversation. In the end though Dean stopped and waited.

"Come on. It really isn't our business anyway," Sally whispered as she tugged Ander's hand.

Anders gave a backwards glance at the Winchesters and the dog and ascertained that Sally was right. He nodded and went with the hunters to talk. Just because they came from different families didn't mean that they couldn't be civil with one another. Plus it was always somewhat a joyous thing when a hunter found some bit of normalcy. His own dad was standing with a distant relative of Sally's and they were chatting. About what he could only guess but it gave a reason to move away and let the others do what they did.

* * *

The morning sky was grey as the mist curled around the mountainsides and all around. It lent a mysterious air to things much out of the fantasy stories that were popular for children's bedtime stories. It also kept the morning cool since it was about time for spring to make its way into the fold. It also was reflective of the mood that seemed to permeate the place. Certainly Sam could feel it as he was walking around the ranch property with a lot more on his mind than the usual what to do about Lilith and the seals. Actually the seals part was part of the issue on his mind but not as heavily as what went on.

A whimper got his attention and he looked down to see Sasha looking at him. He was surprised that she had bounced back like she did though it was evident that she was still sore from the day before and only cemented his suspicions that there was more to the little wolf pup than meets the eye. She reared up and put a paw on his knee and made a sound. His reaction was to rub Sasha's head and particularly her ears. "I know," was all he said.

The property was pretty large and he was certain that there was no need to go beyond the boundaries but unless he couldn't find what he was looking for… He looked at Sasha and said, "Find."

Sasha gave a yip bark and started sniffing around. Sam followed her, knowing when she was on the trail. It led to a fairly woodsy place behind the house and it was still on the property so to speak so that was a plus in his favor. The nice thing was that Sasha understood what he had meant when he said the word find and she was doing her puppy best to carry out that order; another thing that heightened his suspicions about the pup as he followed her and pausing when she did to ascertain where to go next, trying not to be too anxious.

Stifling as sniffle, he managed to find what he asked Sasha to find earlier and automatically hesitated. Sasha didn't and immediately ran out to greet the person he found yipping her puppy bark, a complete contrast to the snarls and growls he had witnessed several times previously. Sam tried to stop her but she was gone so he lingered and watched.

He hadn't spoken to her after the 'funeral' and he sensed that it wasn't right to try and talk to her. He guessed that she needed to just calm down and think and Dean was in agreement with it. They watched out for her but they were with Augusta in leaving her alone. It did worry Sam though since she had been out all night and he really shouldn't have since she knew what she was doing but it was just one thing in a lot of little things that he had noticed.

"You don't have to hide Sam. I don't bite."

Sam looked through the brush and noticed that she was looking for him. It wasn't worth it trying to hide. She probably knew he had been there for a time. He gave a slight look and came out of the brush on her right. "How did you know it was me Angie?"

Angela gave a knowing smile, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She couldn't help but chuckle at that since that was pretty much her line when either of them asked how she knew. It really was an honest question and she wondered how they really would feel about how she knew who was who. Instead she opted to explain, "It was a fifty-fifty guess. If it were Cerebus then I'd know for sure it was you but since it was Sasha I had to take an educated guess."

"An educated guess?" Sam raised his brow at that.

"Well I logically ran through the likely scenarios. Dean normally would have chased Sasha if she had run away from him especially if she had something of his. There was the fact that she stole the last of his pie before we came here so there was that assumption. However when she came without anyone following, I figured it was you. For some reason you always seem to think of how to best approach me from behind. I wonder why."

"Probably a part of it is because I don't want to end up with you tackling me and getting me in a death grip."

"That is only when I'm on the hunt and before that… I was getting used to being around partners full time and Dean should have known better," Angela replied pointing it out with a slight smile. "You know some of us hunters have been in this game a long time and old habits really do die hard." She looked out at nothing in particular, "And sometimes you only become aware of them when confronted with memories."

Sam studied her as she looked out at nothing in particular. To him she appeared thoughtful and he guessed that the events of the night before were on her mind still and in particular their host. It occurred to him that Brian meant more to her than what was let on and they didn't see it until she went all holy hell on the ringleader of the group and quite possibly beyond what she had for him and Dean. He found that he was okay with it but not completely and he couldn't put his finger on the why. Besides it wasn't about him. "You loved him."

Angela frowned as she looked at Sam. "What?"

Sam repeated himself, hiding how uncomfortable he was saying, "You loved Brian. Didn't you Angie? That's what you said when he died." Sam was taking a wild guess since he had no idea what she had said since it was in a language he wasn't familiar with.

Angela gave a slight movement of her shoulders. She studied Sam and wondered about his reaction. When Brian died, he said that he loved her and said that he knew she still loved him and asked her to admit it. She told the truth before charging off to end the whole thing. She studied her hands as she clasped them together, "I do love him." She looked up at Sam and said, "It was oil and water when we first met and then… we understood each other. I hold him in high regard and will continue to do so."

"Were you happy then?"

"It was a job Sam. We were trying to stop what we stopped here," Angela replied with a slight smile and a puzzled expression. She understood what he was thinking and decided to clarify. Brian she would always love but Sam had her heart completely. She sighed as her lips twitched, "Sam, I've been alive for half a millennia. There are certain things that take on a different meaning, particularly emotions. Things like love take on a whole new meaning. I love Brian and if we had been human, we probably would have been happy together-together. As it is, I love him but more like how you and Dean are to me but not family. Kind of see what I am getting at?"

It was muddled but Sam found himself understanding it. Brian she loved but not in the way that most would assume. He knew that she didn't throw such emotions around like they were nothing; she valued people including their thoughts and feelings more than most would. "I get it," he replied, "Would you have stayed if he asked you to?" The question came out and there was no turning back now with it so he held his breath.

"He did ask me," Angela admitted, "But, I actually would have refused. I love him but not the way he would have wanted. He would have been miserable and ended up resenting me for it." She held up her hand to keep Sam from talking. "I may not be the foremost expert on love since no one has really caught my interest that way but I have observed a few things."

"Like what?"

"That when a person really finds that one other who understands the other not just by basics but deep down… to the point where they would do anything without qualms about who they are or what they are… it is worth this job." Angela paused a moment and picked a better example, "The princess and Fang Boy are such a case. I guess it was lucky that I saw it and gave a push in the right direction."

"More a matchmaker for you?"

"I'm good but when I see it already in existence like with the kid and his girl… It is a beautiful thing. A good thing. Am I sad about Brian, yes and I spent my initial anger on Jonsie and his boss but…"

"More of that moving forward thing you talk to Eli about?"

"That, yes and while a mean reminder of my track record with people, I know who my enemy is Sam," Angela replied as she looked up and into Sam's eyes. "I know that the path ahead is bloody and there will be more but… there is fulfillment in duty and… I can live with that."

It sounded strange to hear that from Sam's view and he got the distinct impression that she was trying to tell him something. He couldn't pick up what it was except the obvious that she might be going after Lilith since that was the big thing. Then again it could be something else and something to think on. "If that is what you want."

"It works." Angela took a breath and gave a smile. It wasn't the truth. What she wanted she couldn't have and mostly because she felt that she didn't deserve it and she didn't want it to be in danger. She would have to follow her own advice to keep moving on. She sighed again, "So do you want to know how I survived that bullet to the chest?"

"That was on my mind," Sam replied, going along. The discussion was closed for now but he had a sense of disquiet about that piece she said. "And why you insisted on not knowing where the key was."

"Hiding in plain sight," Angela replied as she tapped her chest. The action had Sam laughing since that was the most obvious. It certainly lightened the mood considerably for the rest of the day.

* * *

The evening was peaceful and thoughtful as people gathered around the table. It was a bit celebratory in that disaster was staved off and the peace was restored between the two families that had become synonymous with each other within history. Anders looked around and saw Hatfields and McCoys sitting with each other and sharing in food and drink. It was certainly was better than the previous evening and the near disasters that occurred. In fact the injured parties were on the mend and surprisingly no hard feelings were there.

It actually wasn't surprising to Anders. He suspected that Angela, the half human, half vampire had something to do with it. He couldn't tell anyone the specifics but he figured that she had a hand in it. Part of it had to do with the fact that he saw her in town and heading to where the injured parties were being treated and he couldn't forget the sight he had seen when the hunters came up.

She had been covered in blood and dirt and yet what came from her was an aura of calm and healing. That was the best he could give it in terms of calling it for what it was. He certainly could feel it and was certain the others did too.

The dinner was organized as a thank you for her and the Winchesters and Augusta under the purview of Sally's mother. Anders steered clear especially when she made Davey apologize for his behavior to him. Both families had strong willed women within their ranks and it was wise to nod and agree when they asked for it unless you wanted to risk trouble.

Anders leaned against the porch banister of the Connors residence. Sally's mother insisted that it be at her place and no one disagreed. He watched as members of both families were taking with each other and getting along. He could pick out the Winchesters as they answered questions mostly from his dad. Even though the old man was retired, he still had his hand in the hunting pot and always asked for input and was ready to supply anything from intel to supplies for hunting. Anders couldn't help but grin at it as he caught sight of Augusta sitting and talking to Sally's Uncle Jim and that old varmint was actually behaving and being nice! It was comical and seemed almost too good to be true even with the official peace treaty.

"I wouldn't think too hard on the conditions of both families."

Anders glanced to his right to see that Angela had joined him. He gave a slight grin as he replied, "Well in this business, you tend to look at things twice. No offense."

"None taken," Angela replied as she leaned against the railing. "These are good people at heart kid. If anything Jonsie's ability in manipulating pride along with his cohort would have overridden it. In the end…"

"Sorry about the sheriff," Anders countered. "I know you both were friends. Believe me he wouldn't let just anyone get away with the way you've talked to him when planning the whole thing. He respected you."

"And I do the same for him, kid," Angela replied. "I know that a new sheriff will be elected but it won't be the same."

"But we still keep going. It's life and I think you might know that better than most folks here." Anders couldn't help but chuckle at that a little. "So I think a lesson is not productive in this case."

"We're always learning, Anders," Angela corrected gently. She looked at him and gave a slight smile. "Sometimes we get a repeat of the lesson because we need to be reminded of the meaning. We're not perfect but human… well most of us." She couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. "Certainly Brian would have agreed with me."

"He was more like you," Anders said more as a statement than a question. "Kind of explains why he didn't look too much like the age he was supposed to be. Learn something new every day I guess."

"Brave new world and you never know what tomorrow will bring." Angela smiled as she looked out. She sighed a bit and continued, "But it's not always dark and dreary. By looking for the one or two things that give purpose and meaning, knowing what is important and worth fighting for… those are the beautiful things." She noticed Sally wandering around and made a slight motion, "Beautiful things like a certain girl willing to acknowledge the world you know. When you find it Anders, I think it makes all the difference of whether or not you succeed."

Anders noticed Sally and felt his heart leap for joy. He was grateful that she had not been worse for the wear after what happened. What shocked him more and made him happy was that she wasn't repulsed by him because of it. Rather she was insistent on continuing their relationship. He smiled and replied, "I get what you're saying…" He then noticed Sam looking around. He had noticed that he always seemed to look for someone and he could guess who. "I hope that it would be the same for you."

Angela made a slight hum as she watched Anders walk down and right up to Sally. She gave a gentle smile and sighed in contentment. It grew as she said, "I was beginning to wonder when you would make yourself visible, Cas."

"It seemed rude to interrupt your conversation with the McCoy boy," the angel replied as he came to stand beside Angela. "It only seemed right to let you enjoy the simple joys you find. It does you much good."

Angela looked at Castiel as he observed the scene before him. "Just like I find the simple joy of you paying a compliment that didn't sound like it was strained. Thank you Cas."

Castiel cleared his throat, "What you said… it was nice."

"Of course and I think what life is; same chapter different verse as to what I discussed with Eli." Angela propped her chin on her hand and sighed in contentment.

"Your grasp of life and how you embrace it after everything… It is refreshing."

"Well I need the reminder every now and then. Especially now that I am determined to see this through," she replied. She straightened to look at Castiel with a serious expression. "I am going to try and stop Lilith, Cas. If that means killing her then so be it. This case… it is a reminder of how precious life is and I want to preserve it."

Castiel looked at his charge. He knew that she was well aware what it said about the one that begins it will end it but with the help of the Malachi. She was determined to do this on her own and while it was going to mess with the grand design, he could see the reason why. At that moment music started to play. It was instrumental but it was enough to get people in the mood to dance. "It seems that your mind is made up."

"I acknowledge I have a role in things and we all do. You know me Cas and that I believe in the power of choice. I always have."

"I know. Just be careful," Castiel replied looking at her. He put a hand to her cheek and gave her brief reassurance with his grace. "I will secure the key with the other one."

"Thank you Cas."

Angela gave a smile as Castiel left in a flap of wings. It was back to business as usual. Sighing she listened to the music playing. She watched couples dancing and her eyes lighted on Anders and Sally and smiled at the sight.

_This will end and in blood this time Marshal but in the future it won't be blood but love that will prevail. It's a promise._

"Certainly was," Angela muttered as she made her way to where the musicians were. She spoke to the lead softly and was surprised when he handed her his guitar. She understood and gave a nod and gave directions to the rest of the group before turning around. She cleared her throat, "As you know, we've had trials and tribulations, victory and loss and in light of everything… well you can see here and I don't think there is a speech that could adequately say it but I think this song will. Enjoy."

It was not the most eloquent she had done but she made do. Gently her fingers strummed the first few chords and the band picked up on it. Her fingers danced on the strings as the notes were being played and she began, "The time has come and the curtain is drawn. And an end has come with a beginning at dawn…"

She continued through the song. It was one that no one had heard before but it conveyed the thoughts and feelings of everyone. She went through the song letting each note reverberate and carry onto the night wind, "Let it sing and in the end you'll find, What's been hidden there all the time. Always and forever it will stay from dawn until the end of the day. We laugh and shout and weep and cry. Moving towards the light that's in your eye. And not knowing what each day will bring. Just as long it's your own heart that'll sing…"

* * *

**A/N:** Bittersweet endings but each experience makes a person stronger. What's next? Find out in 3.18 Will You Be My Angel?...


	17. BONUS: We Laugh, We Cry

**We Laugh, We Shout (We Weep and Cry)**

The time has come and the curtain is drawn

And an end has come with a beginning at dawn

And memories are drawn into a stone

Of victorious joys and sins to atone

The same throughout the ages

Written on its olden pages

~0~0~

At the dawn of day when you are born

With the promise of new dreams sworn

And day greets you with gentle light

In your innocent youth and newborn sight

Each day is full of hopes and fears

The same but different throughout the years

~0~0~

(Refrain)

We laugh, we shout, we weep and cry

Moving towards the light that's in your eye

And no knowing what each day will bring

Just as long it's your own heart that'll sing

~0~0~

Midday comes with a burden so heavy

And you feel at a loss and feel so weary

The clouds climb high in a sky so grey

And its shadows threaten to dampen the day

With tired eyes you lift your face

And you find that one saving grace

~0~0~

(Refrain)

~0~0~

Bridge

Let it sing and in the end you'll find

What's been there hidden all the time

Always and forever it will stay

From dawn until the end of days

~0~0~

We laugh and shout and weep and cry

Moving towards the light that's in your eye

We laugh, we shout, we weep and cry

Moving towards the light that's in your eye

And not knowing what each day will bring

Just as long it's your own heart that'll sing

~0~0~

Just let it sing and it'll stay

Strong and firm till the end of the day

* * *

**A/N:** Here is the full version of the original song sung by Angela at the end of Long Live Blood Feuds. She is pretty creative isn't she?


End file.
